Naru X Sasu The First
by illiterateTG
Summary: Naruto joins the Army and Sasuke becomes a model, and they both compete for Sakura's love...but who will end up with who? Present day AU. Homosexual relationship and Crossdressing themes. M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic**

 **Contains Male love...Yaoi...Adam and Steve, not Adam and Eve: thus you have been warned**

 **Naruto story and characters not mine...go sue someone with money**

 **Present day AU**

 **Do enjoy**

Sakura…

pink hair, pink lips, pink like the blush that creeps to my face every time she gives me her undivided attention. I've known her since grade school. We became inseparable friends early on...but then came the time right before graduation from the prison called high school when I looked at her nicely filling-out body and realized that I'd really like a more than friendly relationship with her. Unfortunately I was a dumbass and never acted on my developing feelings...she was a friend and I didn't want things to be awkward if she wasn't into me, and blah, blah, lame excuse, blah.

So we graduate and I (being more of a low brains/high athleticism type of guy) join the Army Infantry, while she (being a super smart in science kinda girl) goes off to the other end of the country to Caltech to be a chemical engineer or something along those lines. We keep in touch though...we're still best friends after all. In our emails, we talk about the basic stuff: interesting people and things we've know and seen, her grades, my time in Boot Camp and AIT...you know...general small talk. But every other email or so, I'll ask her in a jovial way how many hearts she's broken and much to my relief she always says that between school work and her part time job, she has no time for such - as she puts it - 'trivialities'. So I'm like, 'it's all good'...but it was during her first summer break that things turned not so good.

I was on a fifteen day leave just before my unit was to deploy to the desert and I was stoked: my pink haired goddess was between jobs and would be home the whole time I was back. We arranged a late night get together at the old-style, railroad car looking diner that's our favorite place to eat. I'm in orange and black; which (the orange part) Sakura doesn't dig too much, but for me they're the colors of victory...cause I am gonna achieve a victory: I'm finally gonna tell Sakura how I feel and she's gonna say that she feels the same way back.

At lease I hope she will.

Anyway, I get to the place a little early and it's packed as always on a Friday night. I circle to look for her car or one of her parent's cars and also to find an open spot for the Orange Demon (my trusty bright orange 91 Chevy stepside K1500 truck). I see neither...well, on the second matter there WOULD be space for me or another customer but somebody has their high and mighty Mercedes hogging up two spaces...

figures!

Guess I had no real reason to bitch, cause with my ground clearance I just parked on the raised section that serves as the base for the place's sign...I've done it before and I'll do it again.

When I get in, I'm thinking Sakura isn't there so I start jaw-jacking with friends and acquaintances. Some of the old-timers who fought in previous wars are slapping my back and giving me advice on what to do when I get 'in the shit' over in Afghanistan. Ino tells me that Neji (he's like a top guy with some VIP security firm over there) is supposed to come back to the States soon...unfortunately it will be the day after I leave. I talk to several people I know and like...hell, even people I don't care much for and who feel the same about me (like that Kabuto guy) wish me good luck when I get to the desert and I thank them for it. But that's small town America baby: we got our differences like in everyplace else in the world, but when the shit really matters, we're all on the same team.

So I'm sitting at a table with Ino, Sai, and Choji and they're telling me about how Kiba is part of the K9 unit of some Police Department over in Ohio...my meeting with Sakura is on the back-burner in my mind cause I figure she'll just see and grab me up when she gets in...and then suddenly cold water and ice cubes are tumbling down the front of my shirt and into my lap

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

I hear two apologies simultaneously and one of the 'sorrys' is voiced by an angel

"That was my fault"

"No, I'm the one to blame, I was looking off to the side while I was walking"

"No..It's actually all my fault for being so dry and warm that the water just had to jump on me" -I say while standing up with a grin to let the two ladies know that I took the accident in all good humor

One of the ladies is of course Sakura, while the other 'lady' (holding a now empty glass) is Haku

"Naruto!..." -he says all surprised and happy, and then a second later he's back to being apologetic to the tenth degree- "...Naruto, I'm really sorry..let me ask the cashier for some towels"

Before the beautiful boy can run off, me and Sakura grab a wrist

"He's a big tough soldier boy now...let him take the blame and get the towels himself" -she's smirking when she say's this

"No I can't let him do that..."

"It's ok..it's just water and it's not like you threw it on me on purpose"

"Well...I have to get more water anyway"

And so all three of us walk up to where the stool seating area is cause a waitress or two is always there; and since it's where the entrance is, I excuse myself and tell the two lovelies (yeah that's right, I called a guy lovely...cause it's the truth...doesn't mean I'm all gay for dudes now) that I got an extra shirt out in my truck. As luck would have it, Sakura follows me out to it

"So you must have just got here"

"Nah..I've been here since a quarter till ten"

'A quarter till ten?...man, that's when I left the house'

"No shit..." -I wasn't looking at her, but I knew she was grimacing at my choice of words, so I adjusted my vocabulary with a quickness- "...I meant no kidding...I didn't see yours' or any Haruno cars I recognized"

"Well no..you wouldn't cause I got a ride here"

At that point I just assumed that a friend or family member dropped her off thinking that I'd give her a ride back, but man was I wrong about that

"Oh...ok...well I'm sorry you had to wait long"

"Well, you aren't the kind of person to be late when you promise to be somewhere at a certain time..so ten minutes after the designated time rolled around, I started to head out to the parking lot to look for your truck and then I saw the back of Ino's head so I was going to ask if she saw you come in..." -she smiled at me and had a gleam in her eyes- "...and now here we are with you in a spare shirt and half wet pants"

This is it: she's lookin at me with sparkly eyes and a sugar sweet smile I'm gonna let her know how I feel right now under this big glowing sign...but nah, it didn't happen

"So let's get back inside..I'm sure my ride is wondering where the heck I went"

'Her ride?...huh?...it's gotta be a cousin...or a friend...a chick friend...cause if it's a guy...

no don't even think that shit!'

On the way back to where she and her 'ride' are seated, I'm getting pissed, and scared, and nervous. But I tamp that shit down and walk through the place like it ain't no thing...cause I'm a highly trained and motivated, hard-core Infantry Soldier! I'm fixin to go to war and I'm not letting that get to me, so no thing, and no one is going to get to me...

but then we're right in front of him...

the bastard to end all bastards:

Sasuke Uchiha

"I know it's only been a little over a year since we graduated, but you remember Sasuke right?

Forget the golden boy of Konoha High?...I wish I could!

"Yeah..." -the disappointment can't help but seep into my words no matter how hard I try to act like everything's just dandy- "...I remember him"

Damn right I remember him! I remember trying to be friendly to him - like I am with just about everyone - for years, and having it thrown back in my face with a high and mighty attitude plus added insults like "dead last" and "loser" to boot

"Hey there" -saying that low and in monotone is about all the enthusiasm I can muster

He glares at me and gives his signature dismissive:

"Hn"

My fingers begin to curl into fists on reflex, but I keep my cool and straighten them out

"Now you two be nice or I'll ditch the both of you and go to Ino's table"

She takes a chair beside the bastard at the four person table leaving me the options of sitting beside her and being opposite Mr. crazy hair, or vice versa. I opt to stand until she orders me to take a seat, so I take the one opposite her cause I just can't stand looking at the prick.

For the next couple of hours or so, we talk in between eating our meals...well...me and Sakura are the only ones who eat because obviously this kinda place - a regular folks place - is just too lowbrow for the royal bastard. Though Sasuke is mostly silent, I still get an ear-full about all his recent doings from Sakura.

Sasuke and her ran into each other out in Cali where she worked...

and Sasuke is at Caltech studying applied physics and has his whole program paid for by scholarships and whatnot...

and Sasuke is already being scouted by governmental agencies and many top companies...

and Sasuke this and Sasuke that...magical Sasuke does it all

You know what is the worst part about Sasuke and people like him: it's that, unlike some people who act all big but have nothing to back that shit up, Sasuke and his kind have their big shot credentials sitting high on foundations made of big shot achievements. Hate Sasuke all you want (and I do, and many others do too...many other guys that is), but the bastard has brains, social standing (cause of his highly affluent family), ambition, and the ability to maximize all three to churn out quality results in everything he chooses to do, and it wins him nothing but praise and goodwill from damn near everyone. Every-stinkin-body except us pee-ons of the same gender and in his own age group who have the fruits of our labors regarded as tarnished because they automatically get compared to those of the bastard's.

Oh ya, I forgot about looks. The chicks dig him like no other. It's just sick. I think he looks kinda androgynous, but I suppose that's what the ladies want nowadays...they want a pretty boy who can moonlight as a pretty girl.

So eventually the three of us in unison decide to end the semi-tense reunion and we make our way out to the parking lot. Half way to my truck I see Sasuke pull out a key fob and point it at his vehicle to disable the alarm.

I should have guessed it would be the Benz

"Wow, nice car..big and roomy...big enough to take up two spaces"

Of course the bastard is quick to respond, and so starts our usual mode of interaction; minus the swearing and insults for Sakura's sake

"That car is worth more than all the vehicles here twice over...of course I would want to keep it safe from scratches and dings...it's what any intelligent person would do"

"Is that so huh...well the Orange Demon may not be worth the price of your tires, but with all the speed parts I've got in there, I could glide past your car like it's parked"

"Hn...Going faster than other people...that's what matters...it's the destination that counts, and my car is going to important and classy places while your truck is just going fast to the junk yard"

My fists ball and his do likewise. We take a step towards each other but then Sakura is there between us

"Would you two grow out of your adolescent behavior" -she says with authority giving us stern looks

Some kind of silent communication takes place between the beauty and the bastard, and after a few moments he walks to his fancy car while Sakura and I move over to my truck to get out of the way of incoming vehicles

"So I got a full tank...lets cruise around and then hit the park before I take you home..." -she gives me a weird look for a second or two; and thinking the options I gave were way off the mark, I blurt out nervously- "...or not...maybe we could hang at your house?"

"Naruto...I'm sorry but Sasuke is giving me a ride..." -she hesitates a moment too long- "...back to his family's house...cause that's where I'm staying while my parents finish having my room renovated"

I'm drawing a blank at that point and sort of go into auto-pilot mode and I stutter:

"Wu..well y..you could stay at my place...my room is really clean now, I swear...the Army drilled all the slob out of me"

"I have no doubt about that Naruto..and you know I love your folks, but I'd have to stay in your room where at the Uchiha estate they have a guest room...well...several guest rooms" -she says the last part sheepishly, which lets me know that she's not trying to rub it in that I come from a family of modest means

"I'll sleep on the sofa in the living room then..."

"No Naruto..." -now she's taking on an apologetic look and tone, which tells me that I'm about to hear something that I don't want to hear (as if I haven't already heard enough)- "...look...I know you'll go way out of your way to accommodate me..you're one of my very best friends after all...but it's better that I stick close to Sasuke...there's things going on..."

She looks to the side momentarily and trails off her words; and feeling like the worst case scenario has just happened - or maybe it happened a while ago and now I'm just learning about it - I murmur in defeat:

"Oh...so you and Sasuke are together now...that's just great"

I'm shocked out of my little pity party by Sakura's loud laughter. It's like I'm telling jokes up in here or something

"Naruto..." -laughing- "...that's just so ridiculous..." -more laughing- "...I can't even tell you..." -finally she gets semi-serious and I'm feeling relieved and at ease...but confused- "...listen Sasuke and I are really good friends that's all..."

Well that's news to me, so I interrupt her by blurting out:

"Really good friends?...I knew you sorta got along since junior high but now he's a really good friend?"

"Actually...I consider him one of my best friends just as much as you are, and we've been that way since the tenth grade..." -my surprised look turns into a WTF look at this point- "...it's true...I've just kept it from you all this time since I know how you feel about him"

There's silence between us for a while as I take in this new information

"Well...so what's this thing going on with you and him?..." -she looks at the pavement, then over my shoulder...I can tell that she doesn't want to answer, but I'm persistent- "...come on, we're friends till the end right?...whatever I feel about Sasuke, he's your friend and I trust your judgment..so whatever you two got going on, you can count on my support" -I lie with a grin

Sakura looks instantly at ease and she's back to smiling

"I'm so glad...I should have known you'd be the more adult one between the two of you..."

YES!...score 1 for Uzumaki!

"...ok...can you keep a secret?"

"You know it babe"

"I know you will...anyway, Sasuke has been doing some fashion modeling for a big time agency and through him and his family's influence, they're giving me a chance to do some modeling too"

She's beaming with excitement; and since I don't understand the fashion world at all or the extent of her and the bastard's involvement in it, I say with as much positive emotion as I can put into the words:

"So like Sears, JC Penny..." -I'm trying to quickly think of the places where I shop for clothes- "...and Cabela's...well that's great...I always thought you looked good enough to be a model and now finally someone in that business has realized it"

Her expression drops for a fraction of a second as if she thinks I've said something dumb, but then she gives me an angelic smile

"That's very sweet of you Naruto..but it takes more than being attractive to be a professional model, and the places the agency I'm hoping to get into does work for are along the lines of Vogue and Elle magazines and top fashion designers like Calvin Klein and Donna Karan"

That information goes way over my head and I just stare at her with a crooked grin plastered to my face as if I know exactly what she's talking about. Her reaction is to giggle at what she knows is my complete ignorance while giving me a quick hug. As she runs to Sasuke's car, she looks back and does the zipper across the lips gesture and then tells me to call around noon tomorrow so we can do lunch.

That particular lunch was the only time during my leave that me and Sakura spent alone. Other times we were joined by various mutual friends, but the one person who was always there was duck head. He gave off some really weird vibes, and by the time I left to go back to my unit, I was strongly suspecting that he had the same intentions toward Sakura that I did...but he was just a good friend right? Hell, he used to not be able to stand the girl, and then he got to where he was nothing more than polite to her. Oh well, I'm out in the sun, sand, and shit of Afghanistan trying to get by without my mind or body blowing up...

while she's with him chillin back at school in the States...or off doing photo shoots in exotic and romantic places the world over.

But I can't think that shit right now or for the whole eight months that I'm supposed to be here. Whatever Sasuke wants with Sakura, I'm the one who's gonna win cause I'm the better man...believe it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura…

I couldn't stand her for the longest time. She was one of the many fangirls I suffered the presence of from about eighth grade and up. I found them all to be unrefined, squeal-y pests who would tear each others hair out over me. They somehow didn't get that I found such behavior crude and undignified, even though I showed no regard whatsoever to their constant (and mostly poorly executed) flirting, awkward and/or forced niceness, and tearing down of each other to try and look better in my eyes. Of the whole lot of them, Sakura was the most boisterous and persistent, and thus for her I held the most contempt. But then my older brother, Itachi, died when I was in tenth grade; and seemingly concurrent with that, a drastic maturation occurred within Sakura. She blossomed into a thoughtful and attentive person whose attempts at being comforting to me were genuine and without any trace of pity and the 'oh you poor soul' sentiment. Sakura became an angel of mercy to me during those dark times because I had no real friends back then...which I admit was all my fault due to my highly anti-social behavior. But just because I admit that I was alone in school due to my own choices, it's not that it's the same as an admission of guilt. Because I don't feel guilty about keeping others at a far distance from myself. Aside from my general dislike of people and my family's general view of 'common' people; I was focused on my future success in life and so I concentrated on my school work and on my standing in the community (which is why I played on the football team and became their so-called 'star' quarterback).

Getting back to Sakura, she became my singular friend and confidante in my school days. It was an under-cover kind of friendship...I was a private sort of person and Sakura respected that, so to everyone else, our in public dispositions towards each other probably seemed like nothing more than polite tolerance. It was away from prying eyes that our friendship found full expression in deep conversations and shared appreciation of the finer things in life (such as when she went with my family to art galleries, museums, and five star restaurants and the like). Her friendship was a bulwark of my young life and a strong pillar for me to lean on when the expectations of the school, the community, and especially my family started to press in on me. Then came the day that my feelings for her evolved and I started to think that here was a beautiful, intelligent, and cultured young woman who would make the perfect life partner and mother to my immediate family's continuing line of Uchihas.

The change took place while we were at Caltech. Sakura told that less than useless guy Naruto that we met there by coincidence at her workplace, but that wasn't true. We both decided the summer prior to our senior year that we would go there together...and so we did. Not that her family was poor by any means – they were in fact upper middle class – but even a so so education at a so so institution costs quite a bit; so for Sakura to get a top level education at a top level school, she had to work to cover tuition and still have some money to live off of. Now where she worked was...well...a 'gentleman's' club. I know what you're thinking...and I of course thought the same thing when she told me about it...but she assured me that:

First of all- it was not all that bad of a place

and

Second of all- it was unfortunately the best money-per-effort around for a female in her shoes.

To assuage my concerns she invited me to the place and gave me a guest pass that would waive the entrance fee...and so one cool Saturday evening I went there. Now to be fair, the establishment was a million miles away from the seedy, come one-come all (no pun intended) dives that I pictured in my mind. It in fact was in a decent part of town, looked nicely groomed and tastefully appointed on the outside and the inside...and the clientele:

well lets just say that the least expensive car in the lot was a top of the line, current model year Honda. Once inside I was put in a waiting area by one of the doormen and a minute later came Sakura accompanied by three of her coworkers

"Jen, Carly, Karin, this is my friend Sasuke"

All three women pounced on me, with the redhead Karin being particularly aggressive with the physical contact

"Friend not boyfriend right?...not that it matters, I'm all about the free hippie love an shit"

"Yes Karin that's right..we're just friends...best friends"

"Friend zoned once means friend zoned forever which means this fine lookin man is up for grabs" -it was the blond Jen who uttered that fine bit of pedestrian 'wisdom'

"Wow..this is the one out of a thousand kinda guy who I wouldn't have to pretend to be into" -that was the other blond Carly

My body is tense and my mouth is glued shut, and knowing my discomfort Sakura grabs my hand and pulls me away from the trio

"Control yourselves girls...he's just here as an observer out of concern for me, so I'm going to seat him at the bar where you busy beavers (not that I go for gutter humor, but I had to inwardly grin at the 'busy beaver' implication) can't get to him since we'll all be busy serving the clients at the tables and the stage areas"

"Awww, no fun" -whined Karin, followed by similar sentiments of disappointment voiced by the other girls

Sitting at the bar, I was blessedly alone save for the two dark haired bartenders (who much to my relief restricted her interactions with me to only those which facilitated them serving me as a customer), the 'hostesses' who came to place and gather drink orders, and the occasional guy who came up the get a drink and try their hand at flirting with the bartenders. From my vantage point high on a barstool (the bar area itself was a couple of steps higher than the rest of the place), I got a good look at how not only Sakura did her job, but how all the other hostesses did theirs' too. I came to actually find it quite interesting, and I also came to find myself more impressed with Sakura than I ever was through the experience. She handled herself with poise and dignity...not to say that some of the other girls didn't carry themselves admirably enough; but Sakura was head and shoulders above the rest. She, for instance, sat close to but never against a customer; and when one got too 'grabby' she would increase the distance between them until her 'boundaries' were firmly established. If that didn't work then she would essentially ship them off to a coworker who tolerated (or in Karin's case: welcomed) such things. That final scenario was only a one time occurrence while I was there, and to be honest the guy was nearing the point of being legitimately trashed (he was in fact removed from the place not long into the night). It seemed that for everyone else Sakura dealt with, they saw her inner strength and responded the way all sane males do in the face of a strong female: with respect and admiration. It seemed that Sakura's method of hostessing translated well in terms of dollars and cents because she was one of the most frequent visitors to the bar.

Eventually the night comes to a close for the customers and aside from myself, there are about a dozen or so patrons who reluctantly leave. Unlike them, I'm not going straight home or to parts unknown...not yet at least. Karin brought Sakura here and was going to drop her back off at her apartment (Sakura's apartment that is), but since I'm here...well it only stands to reason that I'd be the one to give her a ride. Everyone clears out pretty quick, and thinking that I'm alone, I have a seat on a large rock near the entrance to enjoy the chilly night air. From what Sakura told me, I'll have a good forty-five minute to an hour wait while the place shuts down. I had been sitting for what could have been five, maybe ten, maybe fifteen minutes or so when suddenly my observation of the bright full moon is interrupted by a rustle in the tall bushes that line the employee parking area. After a couple of seconds, out steps a very peculiar looking burly man with long and shaggy pure white hair, and he's holding a phone out in front of him

"You're not a stalker are you?...cause if you're here to harass the girls then I'll call Marv and the boys out to help you on your merry way"

Me?...a stalker?...of all the nerve!

"I'm Miss Sakura Haruno's ride and I don't stalk women, they stalk me!..." -I suppose I shouldn't have sounded so proud about one of the single most annoying facets of my life, but I was a tad bit miffed at the moment- "...and speaking of who might be a stalker..I could very well ask you the same question..." -at that moment I had pulled my own phone out and was ready to dial- "...cause if you are then I won't call anyone in there, I'll just call the police"

A few long tense moments ensue...it's a standoff while we size each other up as far as our true intentions are concerned

"Pinky's ride huh?..." -he drops the hand with the phone to his side and casually walks up to me- "...well I texted them inside and your story checks out"

"Yes I'm her ride...that's my S550 there..." -I motion a hand to the Mercedes...and it wasn't really MY car as far as I was concerned because I didn't buy it, my father gave it to me- "...and we've established my legitimacy for being here, but you're place here is still unknown so you just keep your distance"

He stops at roughly half the distance between where I first saw him...about thirty yards

"Ok, then just call up pinky and tell her that you and old man Jiraiya are having a pow wow out in the parking lot"

And that's exactly what I did

"Hey Sasuke, I knew you would be calling"

"Yeah..I'm out here with..."

"Jiraiya right..he's a good guy, sorry but I gotta go..just give me like half an hour, ok...see you soon"

The older gentleman resumed walking up to me before the hurried conversation ended, and the closer he got, the more he resembled (to me at least) a Native American Indian Chief...hell, his hair looked like one of their feathered headdresses

"I take it I'm in the clear now" -he said standing a few feet away from me now; to which I replied:

"Hn"

"Hn?...don't know what language that word comes from, but I speak English...and German and Spanish and am semi-fluent in three Native American tongues too"

He gave a cheesy grin after saying that...getting a little cocky aren't we?!

"Your status as a non-troublemaker has been verified...big Chief Pisses In Bushes"

I could have given a more civil response, but I couldn't help but throwing in the snarky comment at the end

"Hey you got a sharp tongue on you kid...better not let your girlfriend pinky see that side of you...and how did you know I was peeing over there?"

Sakura and me in a romantic relationship?...that's the second off the wall assumption this man has made about me not more than ten minutes after we just met

"Me and Miss Haruno aren't dating..we're good friends actually..but that has no bearing on anything...just why are you hanging around outside of a closed strip club?"

"Gentleman's club son, gentleman's club...and the reason I'm still here is because I'm waiting for my ride..." -he looked at his phone for the time- "...which should be here in about ten to fifteen minutes"

A period of silence fell between the two of us which I was grateful for; but of course the old guy had to ruin it by speaking

"You know...you should get on the USS Pinky before that ship leaves port"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Sakura son...grab the little lady up before someone else does"

What an odd thing to say. I've never once thought of being anything more than friends with her...or anyone for that matter

"I don't think such thoughts...unlike you I'm young so I'm working to get settled into a good career path...afterward I can deal with the issues of dating and marriage"

"You're young alright, and that's the problem...young people think that finding true love is like going to the grocery store where they can go any day, week, month, year, and so on and find what they need, but take it from an old guy...true love is like finding that rare and fine artwork, or instrument, or classic car..or whatever is highly prized and not churned out by the hundreds from a factory...those of discerning tastes compete to acquire such things and when such an item is acquired, rarely if ever does it show back up in the market place"

The guy's words actually cause me to pause to take them in and process them...I would have never thought it possible. I suppose there really is something to the adage about old age being connected to wisdom

"So you're saying that Sakura is like a Monet painting...which would make someone like Karin a cheap pair of slacks that came out of in Indonesia"

The old man laughed

"Hey now...don't read too much into my words...Karin is a fun girl and not at all a bad person from what I can tell...and not to be harsh to her, but the current Karin is the kind of person that nearly anyone can go out and have a good time with...but that's the extent of it...a good time...if one wants to have a good time AND feel like they've spent that time with someone of tremendous depth and character, then one would have to go to Sakura...and I can assure you that there are precious too few Sakuras in this world and no lack of guys of considerable means who are looking to snatch someone like her up"

"Hn...I suppose you're one of those guys huh"

Again he laughs

"No son, I've got my own little treasure...two of them actually...and here they come"

I turn around to look where the old man has now turned his eyes and simultaneously, the rev of an engine fills the air.…

and then a vision of heaven fills my eyes: it's a Mercedes Benz 300SL gullwing coupe rolling into the parking lot.

It pulls up rather uncomfortably fast and close to the old man; so much so that it surprises me that he doesn't even flinch

"Well son, I hope I gave you something to think about...just remember my words cause they may be my last words...not just to you, but to anybody"

As he opens the passenger 'wing', what I catch are the blond hair of the driver and the rather amusing conversation she has with the old man before they speed off

"You have some nerve calling me out to pick you up at a place like this you old toad!"

"Tsunade...princess...you know I'm a look but don't touch kinda man"

"Oh I'll touch you..."

Finally the night ended for Sakura and then it was our turn to speed away from the place. After I dropped her off I found myself driving rather aimlessly for about an hour. I was alone with my thoughts for the first time since morning, and mornings don't really count since I'm focused on my itinerary for the upcoming day. The old man's words filled my mind even though I tried to discount them at first (I really only ever listened to my family – my father in particular). They caused my perspective on Sakura to shift. She really was a rare and exclusive 'item' so to speak. Actually she was a one of a kind young woman that could be much more than just a date or a lover even...she could be my partner: someone who really understands and can support me as only an equal could. As soon as I came to that conclusion, it immediately dawned upon me that other guys with enough sense would come to the same conclusion. By the time I finally ceased my wanderings and headed back to my place, I had made my decision:

I wouldn't wait till I was settled into my career. I would compete to make Sakura mine starting now, and I of course would succeed...

I am an Uchiha after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto...

I'm ashamed to admit it but I found him to be unbearable the first few years that I knew him. In fact, to me he was the 'demon child'...which I thought of him as such because the religious mom of one of my friends believed that his unruly behavior was due to a demon residing within him. Looking back in hindsight though, Naruto - though loud, obnoxious, and a consummate prankster - was really not much more insufferable than any other kid in our age group at the time...myself included. Really he just suffered the unfortunate fate of being the kind of person who had an instant bad rapport with nearly everyone he met. Then the word gets out that such and such a person is 'bad news' and the bad rapport spreads to people one hasn't even met, causing said person to act out...which causes the bad feelings to deepen:

and so the vicious cycle would continue as such.

I was one of the very few to be at least mildly nice to him...but it wasn't the kind and noble thing it sounds like. I was a really shallow person back then and my niceness was a fake niceness, and thus not really nice at all. But those very few times I said hi to him or threw him a half a smile or talked with him for a minute tops were, to him, like gold nuggets. He came to think of us as friends though I didn't; but one could say that as long as he got his spirits uplifted through my falsehood, then it was a good deed nonetheless. I of course don't see it that way. I liken how I treated him to a situation where a person gives a starving man morsels of food...but those morsels are just table scraps that most would simply throw out or give to a dog. Now does that sound like something a person should feel good about?...cause I sure don't.

I suppose my (and practically everyone else's) attitude towards Naruto changed sometime when were in high school. I don't think anyone could pinpoint when the change occurred, but I'm certain that the root cause of it was Naruto's sheer willpower. Now where we were from, the football team were the 'darlings' of the community. Naruto played for our basketball team though; but his efforts and ability to inspire and unite others drove the team from one achievement to another. Eventually the time came when everybody had to take notice and at least give them (Naruto especially) their grudging respect. As for me; I came to see past the (really very minor) negative aspects of him to where only the good...his kind heart, indomitable optimism, and strong sense of right and wrong...shone before my eyes. My greetings became cheerful, my smiles for him full and wide, and our conversations lengthy...in other words: I became his real friend.

We then became best friends as we are now even to this day; but I know Naruto wants us to be more. I sensed the shift in his feelings around the summer before our senior year though he hides it well. I don't feel the same about him though; and even if I did, I would be hampered in acting on those feelings not because of any deficiency in Naruto, but because deep down inside I feel that I'm simply not good enough to be his girlfriend. Goodness, I sometimes don't think I'm even good enough to be his friend as far as that goes.

One day will be the day that Naruto confesses and I dread the coming of that day because I don't want to let him down. But I also won't be dishonest with him ever again so when I do let him down, it will have to be as gently as I can with much assurances that our friendship will remain fully intact.

Now with Sasuke, the situation during our early years of acquaintance was the complete opposite. Right at about the time in the life of preteen girls when, from their perspective, boys turned from gross to cute, I (along with most of my female peers) latched onto Sasuke Uchiha like a dog latches onto a chew toy. Of all the girls trying to 'charm' him, I was probably the most embarrassingly persistent and aggressive. My friendships (all with girls of course at the time, with Ino Yamanaka being the most important one) all went to dust after 'Sasuke mania' set in.

Yeah...those days don't make for fond memories.

Eventually though in the tenth grade, my maturity took a quantum leap. It's like I just suddenly became aware that I would have a future past high school and I wanted to do something significant and rewarding in that future. So I really applied myself to my studies, and in doing so I found that I really had an affinity for the sciences...chemistry in particular. Yes sure at the same time as my 'great leap forward' (so to speak) was taking place, I was still chasing after Sasuke; but that became a secondary thing with my school work taking top priority. Then came the day that changed Sasuke's and my relationship to each other for the better.

It was the day after Sasuke (who up till then and ever since had perfect attendance) missed a day of school. Word travels fast in small towns, so by the end of Sasuke's missed day, everybody was made aware that his one and only sibling – his older brother Itachi – had died in an insurgent attack while serving as a liaison between his family's Company and the military (Uchiha Special Materials Corp. made ballistic vests and other protective materials that the armed services needed for the war effort). That tragic incident in his life was what it took to finally make me see Sasuke as a person rather than an object. That's a sad thing to have to say. He acted like it didn't even phase him, but I saw the expressions on his face when he thought no one was looking. There were two of them: one was the look of a lost little child and the other was a tight faced scowl that make me think that he wanted to blow-up the world in revenge for his loss. Nearly everyone – even the adults – treated him like he was a walking eggshell. He seriously could have stabbed a bunch of people in the middle of lunch break and everyone would have just continued to smile their pity-filled smiles at him like nothing ever happened. Even the ones who couldn't stand Sasuke seemed to go out of their way to avoid confrontation with him for about a week. I clearly saw what was going on. I saw that in the everyone's eyes, Sasuke was the (for good or bad) 'Golden Boy' of Konoha, but not Sasuke the living, breathing human being stuck here with the rest of us in this world. I don't know how, but I could just tell that he had no one to lean on or confide in so the third day after Itachi's passing I went up to him during lunch and simply said:

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for your loss...if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be glad to listen"

He looked surprised...it was the first time he didn't give me an annoyed look.

About three weeks after that (during which time I ceased pursuing him altogether) he took me up on my offer, and not long after that we became best friends. But lately I feel I'm getting the same signals from Sasuke that I've been getting from Naruto. If what I'm feeling is right then that puts me in another bad spot with another best male friend because I just don't feel a romantic attraction for him. My desire to date and be a couple with Sasuke left when my superficial teeny infatuation for him died. So I guess I'll also have to let him down easy when the time comes.

One thing for certain that I'll never let slip when I softly reject both Naruto and Sasuke is that I do believe that I've found a man who I'd like to fill the place in my heart that the former two would like to occupy.


	4. Chapter 4

~ _ring_ ~

~ _ring_ ~

~ _ring_ ~

'Damn-it!'

~ _ring_ ~

~ _ring_ ~

'Can't study with that damn phone going off!'

~ _ring_ ~

-A HALF MINUTE LATER-

'Good...I can finally think...'

~ _ring_ ~

~ _ring_ ~

'Goddamnit!...I wish Sakura wouldn't have forgotten her phone'

~ _ring_ ~

'Well it might be work related or a family emergency so I guess I better get it'

Sasuke put down his fluid mechanics textbook and walked from the outdoor patio into the kitchen where his roommate's phone was sitting on the counter that also held the microwave and coffee maker. Looking at the screen to see if the call was coming from a familiar name (a prerequisite for him to deign to answer), what he saw was

'Ruto'

"Ruto?...what kind of a name is that?" -he questioned out loud

A mere moment later it dawned on him:

'Na-ruto...so that's who it is'

His first reflexive reaction was to turn the phone off altogether...but of course someone of actual significance might call and he didn't want Sakura to miss an important message. He then thought to just wait out the noise. Naruto was a persistent sort but he wouldn't keep calling on a dead line for too much longer is what he assured himself of. But then through his impatience at the continuing maddening noise, he saw an opportunity present itself

"Hey Sakura...man I'm glad I got through to you...I was about to give up and I don't got much time...hey Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Hn...no she can't but I can"

Sasuke grinned evilly through the period of silence that followed

"Sasuke?...Sasuke quit playing around and give the phone to Sakura..I don't get to a phone too often out here!"

"No can do Uzumaki, she left it at our place while she went shopping"

"Wha, what...what...our place?"

Sasuke's grin widened at the sounds of confusion and defeat laced in Naruto's stumbling words

"Yes idiot, we live together now..." -he proclaimed haughtily, but then backed down to his usual neutral tone because he knew that his opponent could and probably would get in touch with Sakura at a later time- "...as roommates that is"

There was another long pause before Naruto finally spoke

"She...she couldn't find another girl to room with?"

"Well yes, of course she could have...she could be sharing rent with fellow female students or with one or more of the young ladies she works with and be in a place where their boyfriends or lovers wander in and out along with all of their male friends...that, plus the place where they live might be a run-down roach motel in a shady part of town...this isn't back yonder in bumpkin-ville like we came from, the cost of housing is high out here"

Judging by the length of the second pause, Sasuke knew he had his nemesis trapped within a barrier of unassailable possible outcomes (the limited ones that were provided, that is), and now with his opponent on the ropes, he was going to continue to press his attack and deliver a finishing blow on the place where he believed Naruto was weakest: the region between his ears

"You don't like that do you...that she is staying with me"

"No...I don't"

"But the other scenarios are far worse for her wouldn't you say"

"Errrr, yes...I agree that the other options would be worse" -he grudgingly bit out

"Good...we see eye to eye on the matter...we certainly aren't friends, but we're Sakura's friends and should hold her best interests to heart...and being in a low stress environment where she can put all of her energies into learning what she needs to in order to become what she wants to be in life is one-hundred percent in her best interest"

"Uh...low stress environment?"

"Yes m...Uzumaki (he barely just held back saying 'moron')...that's what she has here in this condo...it's of course in a great part of town...a lady comes in and does all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry...and she doesn't even have to pay rent even though she does because she insists on doing so...but even still, I only ask for a third of what she would shell out for a crap-trap house jammed up with a bunch of other girls"

"Oh...I see" -Naruto uttered quietly

"Of course you see...you're a reasonable enough guy (Sasuke winced inside when delivering the insincere compliment) to recognize how beneficial it is to Sakura that she doesn't have to worry about housing conditions or deal with roomates of questionable character and the army of young horny guys that would certainly be associated with them..."

And now is when Sasuke delivered the finishing blow

"...and since you're a reasonable guy, I'm sure you can see how important it is that she have a best friend of many years on hand whom she can lean on when she needs emotional support..." -he thought he heard the faint sound of growling (which was exactly what Naruto was doing) and paused briefly to wait for any potential angry outburst; continuing when none was forthcoming- "...now I know you are also her best friend from way back and would do what you could to support her..." -he finished his oratory by speaking slow and softly and very deliberately, with the main points separated by short pauses in order for the complete implication of what he was saying to sink in- "...but the thing is...you're over there...and I'm over here...and she and I live together"

Sasuke smirked through Naruto's entire final long pause and continued to do so until long after the conversation abruptly ended.

Naruto started off meekly with:

"Well...I guess I should feel happy for her...and I do..."

but then he ended with a loud and defiant:

"...but you better not let her get messed-up by anyone or anything, and you better not mess her up yourself or when I get back there I'll put my size 13 combat boots in your sorry ass!"

And with the call ended, Sasuke considered himself the hands-down winner.

~ **11** **Day** **s Later** ~

'Junk...'

'...nonsense...'

'...letter from a fortune 500 company looking to recruit me...'

'...more advertisement garbage...'

Sasuke sorted through the mail; some of it being laid on the kitchen table in either a pile for himself or Sakura and the rest being put into the nearby garbage can.

'...letter to Sakura from a biotech company...might be legitimate, I'll have to check on them...'

'...pamphlet from the Eye of the Moon Church...cult idiocy...'

'...letter to me from some photographer...well he's certainly reputable...'

'...letter to Sakura from Naruto...' -the reaction was delayed by a second, but Sasuke did eventually flinch and grimace

"The hell?!...he irritates me with his calling the one day and now he's going to send letters here!" -he raged out loud

He wanted to send the offending mail sailing straight into the garbage but decided against such rash action. Instead he made the decision then and there that he would have to, as much as possible, limit communication between his rival and his future spouse. Of course he realized he could only hinder transmissions from Naruto's end, which he guessed would be easy enough seeing as how the blond seemingly didn't have ready access to a phone, and by logical extension, any other means of electronic communication (thus nearly ruling out emails). What was left was regular mail, and considering that Naruto was the one sending it, Sasuke presumed that there would be alot of it coming his way

'Just wonderful...now just how am I going to keep this and the upcoming piles of the loser's letters out of Sakura's hands?'

Sasuke knew it would be no small feat. He had to keep the letters intact and on the premises, yet in a place separate from Sakura's other mail where she would have difficulty in finding them. Also, the seemingly less than well thought out location of the letters would have to look like an honest mistake on his part. Sasuke spent about a minute and a half in contemplation of a plan of action, after which time he went into the garage to open a plastic bin wherein was stored various office supplies. Finding and retrieving a set of four black stackable sorting trays, he set them up on a kitchen counter under a cupboard and partially behind a set of three brushed aluminum pots that contained sugar, tea bags, and flour. On the bottom tray, butted-up against the back, he put Naruto's letter. On the tray above that one, he put a couple of automotive magazines (which he knew that Sakura had absolutely zero interest in cars other than as a means of transportation) and left them sticking out, thereby effectively obscuring the opening of the tray below it to where one would have to hunch down to about bellybutton level to look into it. On the remaining trays he put his own mail

'There we go...hidden in plain sight...if Sakura somehow uncovers the idiot's letters, I'll just say that I laid her crucial mail out on the table with the rest going to the bottom of the sorting trays and me mentioning that fact just slipped my mind since I have so much to do with school and modeling'

He gave a wide, self-satisfied smile; but then his expression fell, causing his mouth to form a straight line. He was struck by the notion that what he was doing to Naruto and Sakura was quite a bit underhanded and therefore far beneath the naturally in-born Uchiha moral superiority. Sure he was an ass to most everyone, but he was a completely truthful ass who never before crossed the line into deliberate obfuscation. That, plus he truly believed in his own personal superiority over any rival for Sakura's affections; and he believed that times a hundred when it came to his blond rival

'But they're just friends, right?...and he's just a moron anyway...' he was about to pull out the letter and put it on top of the Sakura mail stack; going so far as to take a step toward the sorting trays...but then he further though- '...but then Sakura and the Uzumaki have a history together and for some reason she finds that backwoods redneck useful...I can't discount those facts...a solid friendship is nearly always the best foundation for a romantic relationship..that's my trump card to win Sakura's love, but the blond Gomer Pyle has the same trump card'

Sasuke stood frozen in place as his actions conflicted with his ethical senses and (up until that point) prodigious self-confidence

'I can crush Uzumaki, I'm sure of it..but the unknown factors are Sakura and the fickle nature of love itself (he laughed inwardly at the thought)...of course I'm just a novice at this love and romance thing...hell, until very recently with Sakura, I've never even felt an inkling of an attraction for anyone...' -he paused in his contemplations for several seconds and then came to a conclusion- '...I know I'm better than bozo-maki, but when it comes to love, being better doesn't ensure a win..so I've got to improve my odds anyway I can'

Sasuke felt satisfied that his reasoning skills had led him to the best option in at least the one matter that was troubling him. Unfortunately, cold reasoning was non-applicable to questions of morality; because although reason dictated gaining advantage in a struggle through any means necessary, there were certain things that struck insufferable self-inflicted blows at the moral cores possessed by 'elite' people such as himself. Right then he was certainly feeling a scratching at his own moral core to the point that he took another step and a half which put him right in front of the black trays. He reached his hand out intending to dismantle the outward representation of his inward irritation...

that's when the words of his father came to him

" _Do you know the real reason why your brother died?...if you are thinking that it's because a sand-monkey with a bomb strapped to him blew himself up at the range where Itachi was demonstrating our newest model of ballistic vest then you would be wrong..." -the frown on Fugaku's face deepened- "...your brother died because he got it into his head that he was one of them"_

 _Sasuke didn't need elaboration from his father on who "them" was referring to. "Them" were common people. His father also often referred to "them" as the rabble, the great unwashed, the ignorant mob, or sometimes just the scum_

" _Itachi fell for the patriotic nonsense that only the rabble falls for and he paid the price that only the rabble should have to pay"_

 _The Uchiha family were in the living room after the funeral while the head of the house was giving his none-too-gracious oratory. It was brought on as a very poorly thought-out attempt by Fugaku to console his remaining son who was trying mightily – but failing – to contain his tears. Mikoto (the family's matriarch) seeing at that point that getting into an argument with her husband would make the situation turn from bad to abysmal just stood up from her chair, shot an angry look to Fugaku and then a sympathetic one to her son, and then went to the kitchen_

" _Harden yourself and learn from this Sasuke...don't ever think that you are one of the ignorant mob...we have plenty of such people we employ to go out amongst the common troops to display our products...I told your brother to stay in the most secure zones...I told him to only deal with Generals and higher officials and other top tier status people..." -Fugaku huffed in exasperation- "...but no..he leaves Konan, Kisame, and Sasori to do the wheeling and dealing while he goes out with our Company's worker ants into the combat zones...I confronted him on the phone about his errant behavior the day before he died and he had the gall to tell me that he didn't want to be stuck high on a pedestal and that he wanted to do something for his country at the ground level like he saw...them (he put a full amount of disdain into the word) doing..." -up until that point, the elder Uchiha was looking straight ahead while speaking, but then he threw his head around to the side to look directly at Sasuke who was seated on a sofa- "...you don't think that do you?...that the way a person serves their Country is to haul themselves off into combat?"_

 _Sasuke, who by then had ceased with any urges to sob, stared at his father for a long moment before answering_

" _No...I guess not?" -he uttered without much conviction in the words. Fugaku narrowed his brows slightly before looking back at the wall he was not really looking at before_

" _Well don't guess about it, be sure...people of our caliber don't and shouldn't toil in the mud when conflicts of National interest arise..that's for the scum to do...we support the aims of the Countries we align ourselves with primarily by providing material aid...do you see the difference?...in war, the foolish lowly people do the actual fighting, and their profit is to draw blood and win glory and medals..but for our kind, war is meant as a struggle against the elites on the opposing side in order to assimilate them and their resources...that is our fight...and our profits are the real profits of monetary gain, asset acquisition, and global market dominance...it sounds unfair and wrong at the surface, but this is how things are..how they've always been..and how they will always be...the many at the bottom give and we few at the top take"_

 _Fugaku ended his speech/tirade and then turned his head to give Sasuke a strangely sympathetic look, to which the younger nodded his head feigning understanding. But of course the head Uchiha knew better_

" _You'll understand these things better as you prepare to take over the business in the future_ "

Sasuke immediately drew back his hand while taking a step back

'Uzumaki...he's one of THEM'

With that connection being made, Sasuke settled into feeling comfortable and even justified in his actions

'The moron can give up any possible claim to Sakura's Heart..I'm not a rabble like he is so it's only right that her love should be mine for the taking without hindrance from him or his kind'

With a satisfied smile, Sasuke walked into his cohabitant's room, woke her computer out of sleep mode, and proceeded to look through her email for any messages from Naruto that he could delete.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to give a little space to express my gratitude to all those who have kept track of this literary nugget so far and who have even gone so far as to officially follow me and/or the story, and one kind reader has even given it a review.**

 **Much thanks to you all.**

 **Ok, on with the story**

Naruto stomped across the sand heading back to his platoon's tent while mumbling curse words along the way

"Shit...cock sucker...mother fucker...son of a bitch...I should have guessed that goofy haired ass-wipe would hide my letters to Sakura...smart guy wasn't smart enough to realize that she would also write to me wondering why I haven't kept in touch, and he also wasn't smart enough to figure out that she might include an alternate email account in that letter"

He had come from the place where the only laptop for use by enlisted soldiers was set up by Battalion HQ, and he had just had an enlightening conversation with his crush. When he was within line of sight of his destination, he ceased expressing his thoughts out loud. When he drew to about thirty meters of his platoon's tent, he was jarred out of those angry thoughts by a loud:

"Naw dog..you're shittin me...that aint no guy!"

"Yes..it is a male, and give me that back before you drool on the pages!"

It seemed like the ruckus was coming from his home away from home; and having his curiosity piqued, he jogged the remaining distance. What greeted him when he threw open the entrance flap was the sight of his Squad's field medic, Deidara, yanking a semi-thick magazine away from fellow 1st Squad member, Private/E2 Raff (real name: Raphael Pruitt...the self-styled Casanova of the Squad)

"Yo D, show Rasengan here that chick you say is a dude" -and after the statement was made, the African-American teen made a grab for the magazine, but Deidara was too quick for him

"Man, you know that Rasengan isn't what I call myself..it's what I named my M203...and did you just say a chick is a dude?" -to Naruto's query, Deidara gave an audible sigh

"Don't listen to him Uzi (the medic's nickname for Naruto)..." -he stood while turning to face the other blond and then extended his issue of Vogue out. Once the other's head turned down, he put his finger over top the picture of the subject of his and PFC Pruitt's contention- "...HE (he put emphasis on the word while looking back at Raphael), goes by the title Susano O"

"Susano O huh?" -Naruto took the magazine in both hands while it's owner still kept a hand on it in fear of it being taken again by the third member of their little group

"It's not his actual name"

While Deidara made the preceding statement, he lifted his finger off the face of the individual in question...

and Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's primary antagonist from his school days to the present gave him a sultry look from the page. The eyes were partially lidded...the smile was just a little upturn on one corner of the mouth, but overall it gave the impression that Sasuke was inviting him to do things that he would never in a million years think of doing with the bastard...or with any other guy for that matter. It was certainly a far cry from either the blank or condescending expressions that Naruto was used to seeing on that particular fair-skinned face. Continuing on with the next thing that the blond was not at all used to seeing from his nemesis was the hair: no hacked-up, semi-reverse mullet ending with a duck booty. The midnight black strands were shoulder length, not straight like usual but wavy, parted to the side, and it was all shiny and beautiful. Lastly came the most startling thing about this "new" Sasuke on the page before him: it was the clothes. Sasuke was wearing a mini-skirt, a partially transparent button-up top accentuated with ruffles, and high heels...

and he was wearing them well

Naruto was going to minimize the shock to his mind by convincing himself that the model on that satiny finished page was either a man or woman that looked a lot – a whole hell of a lot - like the Uchiha...

but then Deidara just had to chime in with:

"Yes, that's right...Sasuke is what I've heard that his real first name is...but that's just a rumor getting around on the grapevine...so the question is..just how would you know of it?"

"I...I seriously went to school with the guy"

Raphael (who by then had managed to wind-up looking over Naruto's left shoulder) immediately howled:

"Oh my God, it's true!..." -then he continued to lament- "...dog, why can't that be a girl?...it's not fair these pretty dudes makin my dick all confused"

"Uh...it's not just your dick that's confused Raff..." -bit out the medic- "...your whole entire...self is confused"

"Stuff you dog..you're gay so it's not that big a deal for you..but for us muh'fuckers who are straight, it...like...causes us issues"

"Well learn to deal with it..for a long time now there have been androgynous female models who have broken the line separating the genders, and now is the time for androgynous males to share the spotlight...Andrej Pejic, Stav Strashko, Seth Atwell..recently Susano O...they are becoming the new models of note, and thank goodness for it"

A period of silence fell between the trio that was eventually broken by Raphael

"Well...whatever dog..if dudes who look like smokin' hot honeys is the future..then I'mma jump in on that action...cause ass is the new pussy and sweet lookin ass is sweet no matter who it belongs to...and I'm gonna get in it..the long power slide all the way!" -he stated proudly with a smile...which promptly fell when he heard the voice of the three men's Squad Leader from outside the tent

"I hear your loud mouth in there Raff...well the platoon Sergeant just inspected weapons and guess whose rifle didn't pass"

"Uh...some guy in 2nd Squad?"

A moment of tense silence ensued during which Naruto mouthed the words:

"I told you so" -to his Squadmate

"And the survey says...not even close...bring your sorry ass, weapons cleaning kit, your entrenching tool, and a couple of full canteens or any other drinks over to the armory tent, cause after you make your rifle spotless, you're going to be filling a whole shit load of sandbags"

After their friend left, the remaining two carried on with the general subject line of the discussion

"So Uzi...were you and Sasuke friends perhaps?"

No..no way...we hated each other and still do" -stated vehemently

"Is that so"

"Oh yeah...he's an A-hole..believe it...he hid the letters I sent to the girl I'm going to marry some day and then gave some shoddy excuse that he forgot about putting them in some way out of the way place under a bunch of his mail"

"You're talking about that Sakura girl right?...well yes, that does sound like the behavior of an A-hole...but he's a beautiful A-hole you have to admit"

Naruto didn't want to, but he was honest enough with himself that he did have to admit it. How could he not, seeing the evidence of a femininely beautiful Sasuke laid out before him in all his 2 dimensional glory.

Yet still he attempted to resist it

"Well the Sasuke I knew definitely had a toned and sorta muscular man's body...I mean he played for our football team for God's sake...but now he's got a girly figure and long slender legs (legs worth drooling over if they were on damn near anyone else he was thinking but would never say)...so anyway..I've heard that alot of pictures of models and celebrities are airbrushed to make them look better than they really do...do you suppose that's what's going on here?"

Deidara just gazed at Naruto for a second before answering

"No Uzi..they airbrush pics of people to hide blemishes like scars and breakouts and to correct flaws in skin tone and complexion among other things..but it can't be used to adjust body structure"

"Oh...well damn...the bastard must have gotten some major plastic surgery done then"

"I highly doubt that...listen..you have been here for about eight months...that I know for certain...so when was the last time you saw Sasuke's undressed body?"

Naruto had to think hard on that one. Considering that the two tried their best to avoid each other, the times that the blond saw the raven in a state of relative undress were rare. Eventually after a good while of making strained concentration faces, he latched onto a mental image of Sasuke in shorts and no shirt cooling down after what he assumed was a vigorous run around the school's track

"About two months before graduation...give or take a couple of months"

"Ok..." -the medic looked straight up and did some figuring in his head- "...that would make it about two years since Sasuke was in a more manly state..and depending on circumstances, it's very feasible that his body could have made such a drastic change within that time"

"No shit...what kind of magical circumstances would do that?"

"Well, there are certain meds one can take to gradually alter one's testosterone to estrogen hormonal ratio to favor that of the gender one wants to transition to...depending on factors...like the age of a person when they start taking the meds on a regular basis...the changes can occur at a pretty dramatic pace"

"Hmmm...I see" -Naruto tried to put on an air of understanding...and he utterly failed, causing Deidara to grin and laugh

"No you don't Uzi..quit trying to look like you do cause it just looks goofy"

"Oh well..when you start talking about medical shit like hormone ratios and gender transition meds then you might as well be tryin to explain rocket science to me, cause my brain just goes out to lunch..." -both men shared a chuckle over that before Naruto continued on- "...so what I got from that is that Sasuke is taking sex change pills so he can model women's clothes"

"Well that's an ultra...simplistic...way of putting it...but yes..that would seem to be a highly plausible cause for what you say is Sasuke's change from a manly body to a feminine one"

Naruto was quick to get in:

"Oh..don't get me wrong...the Sasuke I knew up till now never had a big rugged manly man body..and face-wise, he was always kind of borderline femmy"

"Well then..that further adds weight to the theory that he must be on a feminizing medication regimen"

"Wow man..that's heavy duty...what kind of pressures does the modeling job put on a person that would make them do that?"

"Uzi, you have to understand that your former schoolmate is a rising star in the fashion world and he's about to take off like a rocket, so being a model must be very important to him...so important that he's willing to do what it takes to be on top...that's serious dedication..." -he smiled and gave a quick pat to one of Naruto's hands- "...Of course you know all about dedication Uzumaki..cause you're one of the most dedicated people I've ever known..." -Naruto looked up with surprise at the other blond's face- "...so maybe you and Sasuke actually share some common ground that you didn't know about"

For Naruto, the mood became strange and awkward, so after a few moments passed he handed Deidara back his copy of Vogue, then stood up and said:

"Let's go get some dinner...they should start serving it here soon"

Later that night, as Naruto attempted to drift off to sleep with images of Sakura in his head, he found...much to his displeasure and confusion...that he couldn't keep the picture of Sasuke from imposing itself on his mind's eye

'Curse you Vogue magazine...curse you fashion industry and your gender-bending craziness...curse you brain in my head that makes me see stuff I don't wanna see...and especially..ESPECIALLY..curse you Sasuke Uchiha you evil bastard!"


	6. Chapter 6

If there is something that is a 'must know' when it comes to Naruto Uzumaki, it's that when he gives his word that he'll do something, then the only thing that will keep him from fulfilling his word are either some extraordinary circumstance...or death. That's why when after three months went by without a word from him after he first reached me by phone – which was a full month and a week into his deployment – one can surely understand that I was a tad bit concerned to put it mildly. A quick call to his parents put my mind at ease, as they told me that they were receiving letters from him on a weekly basis and that if there was a dire situation regarding him, I would be the first person they got a hold of.

Now I'm the kind of person who will give almost anybody the benefit of the doubt (within reason)...especially my friends...but considering that Sasuke failed to mention that Naruto had called about three weeks after he got to Afghanistan when for the first and only time ever I forgot to take my phone with me out of the house; it stood to reason that perhaps my roommate might have a hand in the lack of communication with my other best friend. I mean, with my schedule the way it is, I'm never around when the mail comes...but Sasuke always is. And so, armed with this suspicion, I first went to the kitchen intending to put a light dusting of flour on my mouse and keyboard...just in case he ever decided (if he hasn't been doing so already) to tamper with my email. For that matter, I should just close out my email altogether while I'm not here...but as I'm thinking that, I'm already out in the kitchen and standing in front of the three aluminum jars; one of which contains the flour I was about to get. Behind the silvery jars were plastic office trays that had an overabundance of letters and car aficionado magazines piled haphazardly in and atop them. Seeing the unsightly mess for the first time, I only thought to look at whom the top-most letters belonged to: all for Sasuke. On the second from the bottom tray I saw the car mags: most definitely Sasuke's. With those two bits of information plus the fact that (what I assumed was) all my mail was laid on the table for me on a daily basis, I concluded that the trays were just for Sasuke's mail. Looking at the eyesore now though, the one thing that has always bothered me about it became pronounced ten-fold in my mind: it was completely untidy...and Sasuke was practically an obsessive compulsively tidy person.

Inner Sakura cranked the alarm siren in my head.

Reeling from the fact that it took me nearly eight months to figure Sasuke's little 'hide and seek' game out, I move the aluminum containers off to the side and reach for some letters in the second from the top tray...all for my roommate. I then pull out all the car mags and felt for letters in the second from the bottom tray...none there. Finally I grab a couple of letters out of the only remaining tray.

Just take a guess who they were for and who they were from...

yeah, you already know.

I confronted Sasuke about my, oh so conveniently, misplaced letters when I got home that night, to which he swore up and down that since he didn't consider Naruto's letters of great importance for me, he just kept putting them beneath a mountain of his mail and magazines and repeatedly forgot to inform me of their existence or whereabouts. I kept my cool though I had every right to blow a gasket. The Sasuke I know is really quite vulnerable under the right circumstances; and hearing him give his excuse...which, with all the shrinking body language, darting eyes, and wavering voice, he knew was a sorry one...I knew then was just such a time when he could be too easily wounded. So I didn't go off on him (although I did threaten to move out if there was a hint of any further lapses of memory on his part with regard to communications from Naruto). Besides, I knew it was bound to happen with how both males feel that they are in some sort of competition over me; and I also knew that of the two, Sasuke would be the one with the least scruples. When all was said and done though, I got Naruto's letters and - most importantly - he's alive and well...I just had an email conversation with him as a matter of fact. He took what Sasuke did surprisingly well and even gave a chuckle when I told him the stated reason our mutual acquaintance gave for doing what he did. But I know Naruto too well, and I'm sure he was a profanity spewing volcano after his (woefully short) allotted time on the net ended.

I know that Sasuke won't cause me this kind of grief again...I made him promise to not stand between Naruto's attempts at contacting me ever again; and the former is just as unyielding when it comes to keeping his word as the latter.

Well then, now that that particular bit of drama has been cleared-up; it's time for me to catch the bus to meet the man of my dreams...which considering who it is, one might argue that I must have some very strange dreams indeed. He's certainly a character, but – like Naruto and Sasuke – he's a character with a ton of character and I'm going to make him mine.

So wish me luck!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, there's a few things that need addressed about the chapter below to (hopefully) make it universally understandable. I'll start off with US Army Light Infantry Unit structure and be quick and dirty about it. The smallest Unit is a Fire Team composed of a Team Leader and three other guys. Next up is a Rifle Squad, made up of a Squad Leader and two Fire Teams (Alpha Team and Bravo Team...and yes I know, I put a Combat Medic with Naruto's Squad which isn't the norm, but hey, it's my story - my rules). Lastly (because it's as far as we need to go with respect to the story) is a Rifle Platoon, which has three Rifle Squads, a Weapons Squad, and a Headquarters Section...about 38 Soldiers.**

 **The next thing I want to illuminate readers on is Naruto's 'Rasengan'. It's an M203, and the M203 is a 40mm grenade launcher that is an attachment to a main rifle (M16 series) or carbine (M4 series...what Naruto has in this story); but the combination is just referred to as an M203.**

 **About meters: the US military measures distance using the metric system, but it's fairly easy to relate to what is normally used here in America when one considers that a meter is pretty much equivalent to a yard. Thus a hundred meters can be visualized as the size of a football field.**

 **About the word 'klick': it's slang for a kilometer, and a kilometer is a thousand meters**

 **About Iron Mike: Statue of the quintessential US Army Infantry Soldier. "Follow me" is his motto. If curious, don't just do a search for 'iron mike'; the results will all be about Mike Tyson. Type in 'US Army Iron Mike' or 'US Infantry Iron Mike' or a combination thereof for relevant results**

Well alrighty then...here we are: Fire Team Alpha of the 1st Squad taking point for 1st Platoon on our last patrol down this street that we've patrolled at least (what seems like) a hundred times before. I - Alpha Team Leader - am the first man out...the point of the point...which I always am since I've got Rasengan here - my trusty M203, ready to fire smoke to mark any hostiles I come upon. This patrol (not only our last patrol of this street, but our last mission before we head back to the States) will follow the same routine as all our other patrols on this route: we'll go about five klicks looking for anything suspicious; but primarily we'll be acting as bait to draw out any baddies in the vicinity. At that five klick mark, there is a four-way intersection where our Squad halts so that the rest of the Platoon can close-in together more since the street from then on takes about a forty-five degree angle to the left...and that coupled with the intersection, make that general area a great place for someone to ambush us. After that little break, the whole bunch of us will move out again for about another five klicks where we'll reach a supply depot; and that's it...mission complete. A bunch of troop transport trucks will either be there, or arrive shortly after we do and that will normally be our ride back to base along the street we just cleared.

It sounds ridiculously easy and boring; and other than having your nerves on the verge of fried by being ultra on-guard and watchful, it really is just about as easy and boring as taking a stroll down Any-Street, USA. As a matter of fact, out of all the times we've patrolled here, there have only been ten incidents worth mentioning...nine minor and one major. Of the minor ones, eight were suspected IEDs that we had to have the bomb disposal guys deal with; and one was when our 3rd Squad had to rescue a shoplifter from being lynched by a mob of street merchants. The one major incident was major not because of what happened, but because of what could have happened.

We were nearing the end of the patrol (I was on point that time too, and could see our final destination in the near distance) when word came down about a delivery truck that was being driven "in a suspicious manner", and was making it's way toward the supply depot. For me, the only thing that bit of intel changed was that I switched-out the usual smoke round for an HEDP one so that I would hopefully be able to knock out the engine of the truck with the first hit. Sure enough, about thirty or so meters down the line I saw a medium size (think of a typical UPS or FedEx truck), white truck barreling down a side street, knocking stuff over and forcing pedestrians to dive out of the way. I knew that the point where the other street would meet with this one (it joined at an angle, like a highway on-ramp) was only a quick little jog away; so I started to turn my head to look back at my Squad Leader to see what my orders would be, but he had already called out:

"Let's intercept the SOB..Uzumaki you get to the intersection and be prepared to fire from a distance and then bust ass outta there!"

I was in a sprint as soon as I heard the first part of the order.

Now I'm not sure about God, or miracles, or any other supernatural type of things like that, but you can believe it for damn sure that two things happened at the same exact time that certainly saved a few lives that day. The first was that I didn't reach the intersection in an optimum amount of time (the bastard built-up a lot more speed than I thought he would), so I didn't have time to find a covered or at least a concealed position in time. So basically I was left standing there with only enough time to maybe take a hurried shot and then jet like my feet had wings. The second 'miraculous' happening was that the driver hit one helluva pothole which stunned him and threw his vehicle off to the side (causing it to slow WAY down). When the dude got his bearings straight again, he drove back onto the road and began to gun the engine making the truck jump forward, but then he slammed to a stop - I assume when he saw me standing there with good ol' Rasengan at the ready. There's about thirty meters between us and we're staring each other down...It's like an epic test of nerves.

Now I know what some people might say:

"Dude..you totally had the advantage...you should have blasted him when the cock sucker hit the pothole and slowed down...and you could have still blasted the guy while you two were eye-fuckin each other!"

Well, yeah...that's true...but considering that the truck was most certainly jammed-up with explosives with the driver being able to command detonate them; me firing might have caused to guy to go all hara-kiri suicide right then and there and taken out our whole Platoon and a shit-load of civilians.

"But...but...but...you could have just blasted into the driver/passenger compartment instead of the engine bay and it would have been a done deal with only the bad guy dead!"

Yeah, but I had a High Explosive Dual Purpose round loaded which is designed to penetrate a certain amount before it explodes, which might have meant that it would have blown-up right in amongst the truck's explosives. But putting that aside, something – something that I could never explain – told me then that I should give this guy a chance to power-down on his own. Anyway, after the longest, maybe, five minutes of my life, the dude turned his head and eyes up, moved his lips like he was saying something (a prayer I suppose...which to me meant that the next step the guy took would be the most critical one), and then climbed out of the truck and surrendered.

I've thought about that incident a million times since then. Maybe the guy saw that his mission to blow-up the supply depot was totally busted and he said 'fuck it..what's the point now'. Maybe he just simply lost his nerve...or maybe still, he decided that his life meant more to him than to just waste it for somebody else's stupid cause. There are a ton of ways to think about it and a ton more that my average brain couldn't even consider.

But hey...getting back to the present, the order to move out is finally given.

"Follow me!" -I yell while giving the Iron Mike - forward sweeping motion with my extended right arm, hand, and fingers – gesture.

- **At the four-way intersection** -

Well...so far, so good. About a third of the way here, I noticed an unattended box outside of an apartment building and was about to call a halt and send that info back up the line, when fortunately it's owner stepped out from the apartment's nearest rust-red door and scooped it up. I say 'fortunately' because if the box would have remained unattended; we would have had to cordon off an area around the damn thing and been stuck there until an EOD unit arrived to do their voodoo. Then an hour long mission would have turned into an HOURS long mission. Other than that, it's been smooth sailing.

The timing is perfect, as right after I finish a granola-ish, energy bar that my dear sweet Sakura sent to me in a care package, the order comes down:

"Pick em' up and move em' out!"

And away we go again.

This next forty-five to sixty meters (the distance it takes to get the whole Platoon past the intersection and on the angled portion of the road) has been nick-named 'the longest path' because it's where we'll be the most vulnerable. I mean just think about it: part of us will be up the angled section where buildings will keep those guys from line of sight of the guys back from the four-way...and vice versa. An attack at either end would effectively reduce the amount of fire we could bring down on the enemy (at least for a time). An elaborate attack...say at both ends simultaneously or at an end coupled with an attack from the side at the intersection...could literally chop us into pieces and push us into the pavement.

In spite of that gloomy prospect, it hasn't happened yet, and I don't feel it will happen now. Not that my positive outlook on the matter will make me any less alert. I'm still giving everything the eagle-eyed look; but I'm doing it while in my mind I'm giving the stuff here my last cheery goodbyes

'Goodbye ugly bullet-hole ridden buildings...'

'Goodbye mop and pail outside of the one house that have been in the exact same positions since I first noticed them months ago...'

'Goodbye rows of street vendors selling things that were probably brought here from America but made in China...'

'Goodbye dude looking at us from a second floor balcony...who then makes a quick and jerky hand and arm motion to obviously someone further inside the building...'

I slow my steps as I put my arm up and make a fist to call a halt

'...now he's ducking into the building...but just for a fraction of a second cause now he's back out again, but he's keeping his eyes glued to our formation...'

Now that the call to halt is making it's way back to the guys behind me (I estimate that only one fourth of the Platoon is past the intersection at this point), I raise Rasengan up to to firing position and start to point it at balcony man

'...there he goes again, back into the building...what the?...ok, now he's back out, but in his one hand he has a..."

"RPG at 12 o'clock!"

 **BOOM!...another chapter down. I ended up getting getting more reviews so I'll attempt to address them when I post the next chapter. Thanks much for the reviews, follows, and favs**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moar NaruSasu goodness coming right up...but first let me inform those concerned that replies to reviews I've received thus far will be at the bottom. And speaking of reviews, where are the grammar nazis?...cause I know I'm probably using a lot of incorrect punctuation at the very least and would totally not mind some correction in that area.**

 **Also, the views expressed about our presence in Afghanistan are not necessarily my personal views. They are just there to add depth to both Naruto's character and to the drama in general.**

 **BTW, when you see** ...NXS... **it's to indicate a separation in perspective between the characters and to separate Naruto's letter from Sakura's reaction to it**

 _Dear Sakura_

 _Hey there._

 _I miss you. I mean I always tell you that but man, right now I could really use being able to see you face to face._

 _I really don't want to be here and we were supposed to leave three days from now but stuff happens and we're stuck here for another three weeks and a few days depending on if we can keep this one God-forsaken street secure for that long._

 _But you know what, I'm like why are we even keeping track of this dumb street?_

 _I used to think I knew why I was here. Why America was here. It use to make sense to me why I'm doing all this stupid tramping through someone else's desert, someone else's villages, someone else's streets and roads, plus all the fire fights I've been in shooting at people on someone else's soil._

 _Well I just don't think I'm all that sure anymore about anything connected to this war._

 _But I guess low level bullet-catchers like me don't need to know what's going on with the big picture. It's just a whole bunch of frustration being a little part of a big machine. I guess it makes a person feel helpless is what I'm trying to say._

 _But it's damn good that I have a friend like you that I can say these kinds of things to._

 _Enclosed is a pic of me and my bro PFC Raphael Pruitt. You've seen him in the pic I sent you of my whole Squad. Anyway, he was a real good guy and a damn good Soldier when he wanted to be. He sure did love the ladies. I once saw him try to get with a much older woman. I mean she was really good looking, believe it, but she was up near the senior citizen ages. Man we had a lot of fun times together and writing to you like this helped me remember them so thanks._

 _Well I should be back to our unit's home base in a little under a month, and then like three days after that, a whole bunch of us are gonna be allowed to go on leave. So I hope I'll see you then._

 _Take care till next time_.

...NXS...

I've re-read the letter three times, and each time I'm left flabbergasted with my mouth open and my eyes wide like they're getting ready to fall out of my head. There's not a trace of the ever-present Naruto optimism and his self-assurance that his joining the Army and being over there was the absolute right thing to do. It was just a really gloomy letter; especially coming from Naruto. I mean, even minor things anyone who didn't know him would miss, but I definitely noticed...like when he wrote, ' _So_ _I hope_ _I'll see you then_ _'._ The Naruto I'm used to would have confidently wrote ' _So I'll see you then_ '. Sure it took an up-swing at the end when he wrote about his friend...but saying that the young man ' _WAS a real good guy_ ' just triggers a lot of concerns within me. Something must have happened there involving his buddy from his Squad; and that something must have been pretty catastrophic to change Naruto from terminally upbeat to sullen. I'm definitely going to have to give the Uzumaki household a call...tomorrow...since I just got back home from work and it's almost 2:30 in the morning.

...NXS...

I'm not sure how to place it...the expression on Sakura's face that is. Was it one of distress?...of worry? Hell, for all I know, that look might have been caused by her breakfast not agreeing with her stomach. She just left for the day, and just as she drove off I remembered that I was going to tell her that our maid needed to adjust her schedule for the next several days. I also wanted to tell her about an upcoming photo shoot being shot by the world-renowned Photo-Artist (because calling him a mere photographer doesn't do the man justice), Orochimaru. It is said that his life's ambition is to discover every photography technique he can and invent some along the way...and his work certainly shows it. I'm slated to be in about half of the photo sets; and although Sakura isn't on the payroll for this job, I think she should go with me just to network and hopefully catch Orochimaru's eye.

So I write up the details of these two matters on a notepad page and carry it into her room to lay it atop her keyboard; but unfortunately what greets me there is a picture of Naruto in a 'Rambo' pose alongside another bottom feeder GI Joe duplicating rock-head's tough-guy stance. Could the nitwit get any more gaudy and cliched?! I mean, just look at him: shirtless, a belt with a huge buckle-plate tied around his head like a bandana, holding his rifle/miniature cannon thing like he's some kind of Hollywood war movie hero...skin deeply tanned more than usual...stretching over an incredibly well muscled and hard body...

?

!

! ! ! ! ! ! !

Just what the hell was I thinking?!

Just...what...the fuck...is going on in my head!

I mean...lately I've been finding males more...interesting...to a mild degree...

but this is...

this is...

I've got to get out of here!

...NXS...

"Yes hello Sakura"

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki"

"Come on, you know that I'm just Minato to you...anyway how's things on your end this fine late afternoon?"

"Oh I'm just as good as ever..no problems with my work or school...but I really just called to find out the latest news on your son"

"I know...but I have to be courteous..we Uzumaki men are all gentlemen you know..." -Sakura noted that there was a tiny pause...something completely uncommon for a person such as Naruto's father who never let the flow of his conversation get stopped-up for any amount of time- "...well about Naruto..." -and he did it again with a small pause- "...did he tell you about how he'll be delayed in coming back to the States?"

"Yes he did...in a letter I got yesterday..but is that all?...he seemed kind of vague about things"

"Vague?...no..he was a little bit down about not being able to come back when he was first led to believe he would, but hey..that's to be expected...heh"

'Well that was a bit of a nervous laugh at the end'

"Oh...well yeah..of course one would be depressed about that...so I guess you put my mind at ease...thanks for that"

"What?...no...thank you for being such a good friend to my son and keeping track of him so diligently"

"Well alright then...is Naruto's mom there?"

"Oh yeah..."

 **AFH** (Away From the Handset):

" _Kushina!..."_

" _Yes, what is it?!..."_

" _Sakura's on the line...want's to say hi!..."_

" _I'll be right there_!"

"Ok, here she is..good talking with you"

"Likewise Mr. Minato"

 **AFH** :

" _I'll be out in the garden picking some of the red hot habaneros that_ _just turned_ _ripe...just leave my phone on the coffee table honey_ "

"Hey there Miss Pinky"

"Hey there Miss mom"

"So what's the good word with you out there on the west coast?"

"The word is..." -hesitation- "...the word is that I didn't know that both of the Uzumaki men were such bad liars"

I really shouldn't have come off so brash, but Naruto's mom is one of my girl-friends just as much as Ino and Karin are, so I figured she wouldn't take it as being too rough on my part

"Uzumaki men are terrible at lying and ridiculously stubborn as well..and their kindness can be a real punch in the gut too...listen girly..my son asked us to keep it in the family so don't think too badly of Minato"

"I...I never could think badly of either of you"

"Good...so here's the story as I understand it..."

- **17 minutes later** -

"Ok..goodbye Sakura..and please don't be upset at Naruto...he's only doing what he thinks is best by you"

That was a call I'm thinking I shouldn't have made, cause right now I really just want to give someone a good knock on the head...namely one Naruto Uzumaki.

Seriously, now that I know that:

1- Naruto's Platoon got attacked by multiple, heavily armed enemy combatants while patrolling a certain city's stretch of road

2- He purposely took the brunt of a grenade explosion to try and shield his wounded friend, Raphael (the one in the picture)

3- His friend ended-up dying anyway en route to the Unit's medical facility due to a bullet wound

4- He suffered wounds to his face due to point number 2...which was something Naruto's parents found out not from their son, but through the senior Uzumaki's (both former Army) long time friend who just so happens to be Naruto's Battalion Commander

and finally

5- Naruto's other friend...the Squad's attached medic, Deidara...suffered a critical, but non-life threatening wound while attending to both Naruto and Raphael.

Now that I got the full story, I'm just furious that Naruto didn't think that he could confide in me. Well actually, it's not that he didn't think I was worth confiding in; it's a case where he didn't want to worry me...which of course caused me to worry a hundred times more. Just like Kushina said: it's a kindness that ends up being a punch to the gut.

Ok...I've just had some herbal tea and I'm calm now...calm enough to just lightly thwack him on the head when I next see him instead of giving him a full force punch...

nah...when I see him again I'll just give him the tightest hug he's even been given and then a verbal lashing about how he shouldn't keep important things concerning his health and welfare from me. The most important things are that Naruto is alive and in relatively good condition...physically at least...and that soon he will be back in the United States.

Hmmmm..Let me see...the letter was sent exactly three weeks ago - May 5th - and Kushina said that the date of his return would be the 30th and that he would go on twenty days leave starting June the 3rd. Today's the 26th, so a week and a day...plus give him at least three days to spend with his family and friends back in our hometown...it's cutting it close, but I think I can rearrange my schedule to be able to see him for a couple of days at least.

No wait...I pull the note that Sasuke dropped off (literally dropped off since I found it on the floor by my computer desk as if he saw a ghost or some other traumatizing thing and beat-feet out of here) in front of me and check the date and location of this photo shoot that he says is a must-go-to even though I'm not part of the set since Orochimaru is such a big-wig (and he certainly is). Well...it's not super far from our hometown, and it's definitely within the twenty days time-frame; so yeah, next time I talk to Naruto I'll propose a meet-up...and if all goes as planned then ha!...won't the both of them be surprised!

I don't mean to be cruel (and it's not a thing that's really all that horribad – yeah horribad: that's some non-standard english I picked-up from the girls I work with), but oh well...let's just consider it payback for Sasuke tinkering with my mail and Naruto making me worry half to death.

 **Ok...you got reviews – I got responses**

 **Guest** : chapt 4, Oct 7 (and I suspect chapt 6, Oct 19; but I'll address that Guest as a different reviewer)_I'll be the first one to admit that I write summaries (and also give titles to my stories) as well as Government balances budgets. I tried to add a little meat to dem bones; but as anyone can see, it was Fail-City...the capital of Fail-County, in the great state of Fail-sylvania.

Thanks for saving my ass by telling me about NxS also indicating NaruSaku. I have tunnel vision when it comes to who Naruto and Sasuke should be paired up with.

Anyway, I'll keep trying to improve not just my writing skills, but my presentation skills (title, summary) as well. And to that end I might just humbly ask readers to submit a title.

 **ankwhat** : chapt 5, Oct 16 and chapt 6, Oct 19_I will tend to be loath to bash Sakura, or any of the other characters of the Naruto world...even the ones who are canonical villains. For the plot of this story in particular, I was compelled to create a Sakura that was a worthy love interest to the two main characters, and of course to the unknown minor one whom shall be revealed later.

 **bridmatt** : chapt 5, Oct 16_I was in the Army, but that was a while ago. I wasn't in any war, so that's why in the chapter previous to this one, I put Naruto in a general situation (patrolling a section of a city street) that Infantry soldiers of any era and fighting in almost any theater of war would find themselves in.

The direction I'm taking Sasuke towards is:

-More feminine appearance-wise (thus the plot-driven need for him to take hormone balance altering meds such as Spironolactone and synthetic estrogen)

-Bisexual or full homosexual (haven't decided yet) preference-wise

-From Cis to transgender (as in, him not just appearing like a female but identifying as one) and perhaps some bouncing back and forth because I believe plumbing the depths of such an inner struggle will add intrigue to the story, thus increasing it's entertainment value...or at least I hope it will.

The direction I'm taking Naruto towards is:

-Bisexual or full homosexual

-Having sexual desire for only the feminine Sasuke. This will cause tension between the two that I believe will be interesting and entertaining (for some) to explore

Now as far as Sasuke taking feminizing meds for the sake of his modeling career...yeah, I know that's stretching it, but I needed the distortion of the norm to progress the plot in the manner I deemed necessary.

I searched for and viewed many 'photoshop fails'. They were all hilarious, yet sickening in that people actually got paid (minus the celebs who did it themselves of course) to do such crappy work

 **Ttracee** : chapts 1,2,3,4, and 5, all on Oct 15_I fortunately haven't been in a relationship where I've had to deal with a control freak, but I've known of others who have; the worst one of which was a guy whose girlfriend somehow was able to get all his paychecks and ration the funds out to him as she saw fit.

Models (I speak of male ones here) who take meds to appear more feminine in order to ride the wave – so to speak – of androgyny present in the fashion world? I have no proof of course; but in this story Sasuke (keeping perfectly in line with his canonical highly driven nature) take such drugs to become more feminine in order to ensure his absolute success in modeling...which thing is the necessary catalyst to draw Naruto's desire, which coupled with Sasuke's desire for him, is the basis of the plot.

 **Dark** : chapt 6, Oct 19_Naruto and Sasuke are certainly in for a shock since in this AU, they have never known Sakura's love interest.

 **Guest** : chapt 6, Oct 19_I didn't expect any reviews so just having more than zero makes me rather ecstatic.

Sorry, can't snitch out my own characters. Sakura's going to be paired with someone whom I do believe most people would expect though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mo gud reads comin up!**

 **But first, let me go off on a little tangent by asking a serious question.**

 **Sometimes, just before I'm getting ready to write, a strange loneliness comes over me and I was wondering if any other writers out there who are reading this experience the same...affliction...I guess I'll call it?**

 **After considering it for a long time, the best way I can explain it is that the readers and I are connected through the medium of the story; yet I will certainly never meet a single one of you in person. For me, there's a degree of excruciating solitude associated with that fact. It started with writing this story - strangely enough - and since this is the only writing project I'm currently working on (the poems I've posted and will continue to post on Fictionpress were written a long, long time ago), I don't know if the phenomenon will be replicated.**

 **Anyway, that probably just seems like crazy talk from a crazy person...so on with the story!**

Holy crap, I can't believe how late I am...thanks to stupid construction zones and an accident that everybody had to detour like twenty miles around!...but finally here I am pulling into the parking lot for visitors of Ohio's Serpent Mound. Now I just guessed that a big time fashion photo shoot would be kind of a hectic deal. What I didn't expect to see and hear when I stepped out of my truck was utter chaos.

People are running up and down on the path to the actual mound...some carrying fairly big and strange looking objects. A woman...in business wear, I guess it would be called...is on her phone and looking intense as she paces around in short, stiff steps while speaking to whoever. At the literal center of it all...surrounded by a few people looking all concerned with their arms folded and stuff...there are two giant RVs and propped against one side of one of them is a tall man with long straight black hair and skin even paler than Sasuke's. I mean like albino pale! This dude is moaning out loud about how his art is being trampled and other weird stuff. It's like...mesmerizing

"Hey...Naruto!"

I look to where the call seems to be coming from and walking towards me on the foot path is Shikamaru

"Lazy Shika!" -I call out to him before turning around to pull a T-shirt and a couple of bottled waters out of the center of the seat, storage bin. I also pull out a note pad and pen to write down my odometer reading so I can later calculate my miles per gallon on a long trip since I added more speed parts and adjusted the tuning

When I turn around again, Shika is already here

"I thought you military people were always supposed to be punctual"

"Well yeah but there was this...wus'sup man..why are you lookin at me like that...

oh...it's the scars...a little parting gift from the land of goats and more goats"

"I'm sorry man..it's just..." -pause- "...well I just don't know what to say about them..." -he turns and starts walking towards the mound- "...come on man..I'll take you to where the rest of us and Sakura are"

As I catch up to him – and then slow WAY down to match his lethargic pace - I notice that ahead of us and walking in the same direction, are the whole bunch of people that were here in the lot

"So who else is here I know?"

"Choji, Ino, and Sai...we all jammed up in Sai's Prius...yep..other than us and Sakura there's no one else here you would know"

Then he chuckled after saying that...it was weird

"So what was the big cluster-fuck when I got here all about?"

"Oh that tall ghost-skinned photographer guy who was moaning and groaning at the RV had found out that one of the models he had scheduled to shoot had gotten into a multi-car accident on the way here..." -Oh...it must have been the crash I was sent along all sorts of back roads to get around. Now I feel a little guilty getting all mad about it- "...he found the news troublesome to say the least, so I guess he had to devise, and his assistants had to implement, a backup plan...which I suppose is done now since everybody is moving back up to the place where the photography equipment is set up"

When we get to the point where I can see the banked-up earth of the tail of the serpent, the other three that came with Shika emerge from the back of the still moving crowd ahead of us. Ino runs up and gives me a hug, then lets go and looks at my face and says:

"Wow, you grew...you're like a giant now"

"Heh...I just shot up a couple of inches is all...believe it" -I say with embarrassment as I put my hand to the back of my head

"So those cat's whiskers...are those the battle wounds Sakura said you got?"

Sai's question was immediately followed up by Choji; saying with a mouth full of corn chips:

"Nah...they're dog whiskers"

"No...fox whiskers...definitely fox whiskers"

"Ha...good one Ino...Naruto the troublesome fox"

"Troublesome and dickless fox"

"Yeah, that's right...fox boy Uzumaki..don't let him in the hen house"

"Well what if the hens want me in the hen house Choji..." -actually there's only one 'hen' I wanna see in the hen house...which leads me to ask- "...so where's Sakura?"

"She's talking with the guy taking the pictures, Orochimaru...he really likes her look and will probably want to work with her in the future...isn't that exciting!"

Ino is bursting with enthusiasm...but I just don't get it

"It is?"

"I'm with you minus penis (I swear, if Sai wasn't such a good friend I would have knocked him out by now)...what's the big deal with ghost face?"

"Guys...the big deal is that the man could take a picture of a mud puddle and it would be known around the world as a photographic masterpiece...that's how huge his reputation is..." -Ino says and looks at us like she's disappointed...but then she perks back up again- "...lets hurry and catch up with everyone so you can see Sakura sooner"

Well I'm totally on board with that so I pick up the pace until I'm in the lead (heh...it's deja vu...whether as a soldier or a civilian: I'm out front). As I come up to where I'm about to crest a little rise, I decide to take off my sweatshirt so I can put on the T-shirt since it's getting towards noon and it's already too hot for heavy clothes. Now I'm on top of the rise...my sweatshirt is in with the bottled waters in a ditty-bag I brought along...I got my other shirt in my hand ready to put it on...and what do I see a little bit further ahead and below me?...

it's the photo dude with his one hand in Sakura's hair, the other hand tilting her head up at the jawline, and he's sort of hunched down to where he's looking up at her. Man, it looks like he's some sort of snake-man-thing getting ready to strike at her neck!

"Whu...what's going on here?" -I want to sound angry but my words just come out as confused

"Oh hey..Naruto!...sorry Mr Orochimaru" -she says that and then she runs up to me and almost knocks me over (cause I'm still in a state of shock) as she gives me a hug – a TIGHT hug. Damn!...when did she get so strong? After a few seconds where I think my chest is gonna collapse (but hey, I'm still in heaven) she lets go but keeps her hands on the sides on my arms and looks my face over, giving me a little smile before she leans in with her lips beginning to pucker

\- and oh God, I've been waiting for this for so long -

and then she kisses me...

once on the left cheek and once on the right cheek.

Awwww rat shit!

Sakura steps away from me, and then says in a stern way:

"I'm upset with you...for not telling me about what went down when you got wounded or that you even got wounded...and about your friend..." -but then she puts a smile back on- "...but I forgive you...just don't keep me in the dark again"

The mood lightens and all is right with the world once more...

until I feel cold fingers on my face and hear:

"My my..what do we have here...these scars...they're perfectly symmetrical and each line is nearly the exact same thickness...intriguing...magnificent...

young man..I need to possess your body!"

 **~thirteen minutes later~**

It all went by like a freaky dream. That Orochimaru guy was feeling up my face and twisting my head at odd angles while he put himself in different positions to eye me up, while saying how much of a wonderful specimen I was and off the wall stuff like that...and I just stood there frozen, cause man...I aint never been exposed to shit like that before...believe it! Then he finally stops...molesting...me, and calls out:

"Tayuya...come bring these two to the RVs so they can get dressed and made-up!"

A little bit later, the red/pink-ish haired woman who was nervously pacing while on her phone earlier comes fast-walking over to us; and after having an out-of-earshot conversation with her whack ass boss, she guides us to two partitioned parts of one of the RVs. In the men's part, I'm handed clothes to dress in...which is quick enough for me cause I'm just given a loincloth and some boots. From there we're taken to the other RV where Sakura gets her hair and makeup done, and where I...well...get some kind of oil rubbed all over my exposed skin; which would have been great and all, but...damnit...it was done by a dude!

Anyway, once that was all done, Sakura and I are taken to a lounge area in the first RV where Miss Tayuya gives each of us a paper to sign. Sakura's is a model release form – whatever that means – and mine has something to do with insurance in case an accident happens during the photo shoot...is what I'm told...

makes sense I guess.

All that brings us up to now as me and Sakura (who unfortunately isn't all skimpily dressed like I am) make our way up to where the pictures will be taken

"Sakura...that man...he just aint right...he's not gonna have me do something crazy is he?"

She laughed before answering

"No Naruto, he's not going to have you doing something dangerous or horribad embarrasing...that stuff he did to you when you first met was what he does to anyone he might want to photograph...he's just looking for the best angles on a person and such...it's just how eccentric geniuses act"

"Well what about saying he want's to possess my body...that's just over-the-top creepy huh?"

"That's just his way of saying he wants to photograph a person...to him..capturing someone in a picture is the same as possessing them...that's all"

After she says that, we walk on for awhile in silence until she speaks again

"So anywho...for my test shots I'm all decked-out in khaki shorts, a knit tank top, and the hiking sneakers I brought with me, and you got on the lower half of Conan the Barbarian's outfit...did anyone tell you what gives with that?"

"Oh..well that Tayuya lady said I would be taking the place of Derrek Cho..or Chan, or something...anyway, the guy who was in the traffic accident"

Sakura stopped in place

"Oh my God...Naruto..do you know what this means?"

"Uh..no...not really"

"It means that you're not just getting test shots...you'll actually be part of a real professional photo set!"

My angel is so pumped-up about it that I think she might explode

"Well that's cool" -I say as I start walking again

"That's cool?...that's all you have to say?"

She sounds flustered, but I just calmly say:

"Sorry Sakura, but a picture is just a picture to me whether it's taken by a photo booth at a mall or by a top pro photographer with super high dollar gear"

"Seriously Naruto, you have to understand how big this is...the man you're filling in for made over a million dollars last year"

And I'm an Army Soldier getting paid measly lower enlisted wages and I still kick ass and take names, so I brush off Sakura's concerns by saying like it aint no thing:

"Well I better do a good job then"

She huffs in frustration, but then seems to chill

"Well on a positive note..it's good that you're being calm about it...should make Orochimaru's job easier since he won't be dealing with a nervous newbie"

She's quiet for a little bit but then I hear her mumbling her thoughts out loud

"Lets see...Derrek Cheoh...he was suppose to be paired-up with someone...and that someone would be..."

Sakura stopped again and started giggling...then laughing lightly...and then she was roaring out her laughter…

she was nearly falling over...believe it.

I'm all sorts of stunned and just staring at her until she gets some composure about her after a minute

"I'm sorry...I'm just happy...so happy that you're getting this one in a billion chance that I had to laugh with joy..."

That makes...little sense to me...but it's Sakura so I have to take her word for it

"...ok..I've held us up enough...let's not keep Orochimaru waiting any longer"

-NXS-

Superb...they found someone to take Derrek's place. It would have been a big hit to my pay if they hadn't done so, because half of my sets were of the two of us together. I was stressed...but at the same time relieved. I've done solo modeling of female clothes and some with female models, but this is the first time I'll be paired with another male. Which in itself isn't all that bad, but my attire and the positioning that the other model and I would have to take...well it's at least R rated to say the least.

But I'm a man...an androgynous man who completely passes for a female when I want...but a man nonetheless. What I'll be doing here with Derrek's replacement is just a contrivance for the sake of art. It's also just part of the job, and what I do for my modeling career is just simply me being the highly professional kind of person I always am.

"Susano O..your partner is up and ready!"

That's Tayuya calling from the set. Well I can't help but wonder who this man is whom Orochimaru deemed was good enough stand in for Derrek 'all sex and muscles' Cheoh.

 **So ya'll ready for the big reveal** **of Sakura's man** **?** **That** **will be** **next chapter.** **Most won't be surprised, but I suppose one of the most challenging aspects of story creation and telling is conveying the obvious in a nonetheless entertaining way**. **Also, as you can see, I set things up for some good pre-NaruSasu lovin next chapter too.**


	10. Chapter 10

'Ok...I can do this. I'm a man. One-hundred percent male'

I've pretty much gotten complete control of my apprehensions by the time I've reached the head and 'egg' end of the Serpent where the set area is located. Alot of that has to do with the fact that I'm secure in my gender identity...it's just that in this case I needed to be more assertive about how secure I really am. Another small part has to do with the fact that Orochimaru was gracious enough to heed my request to have all non-essential personnel kept out of line of sight of the set area (he was letting everyone witness the photo shoots as long as they stayed well out of the way, kept dead silent, and didn't try to sneak-in taking their own pics or video). In fact I'm pretty confident and eager to get the risque shots taken and done with. With Orochimaru behind this project, my status in the fashion world will rise to...

legendary status.

Now between me - a legend among my peers - and Naru-toad – a shit kicker amongst other shit kickers; whom do you think Sakura will choose? Me obviously.

Alright, I have arrived...let the legend making begin. I see Orochimaru talking to someone with his hands on them; showing them the poses. Judging by the clothes (or lack thereof) the person is wearing, he must be my partner. His back is to me so I can't see his face, but what I do see - deeply tanned skin...perfect body proportions...incredibly well defined muscles (back one's at least)...and short, military styled...oddly familiar?...sunshine blond hair – tells me that the right decision was made as far as Derrek Cheoh's replacement goes.

"Master Orochimaru...the other model is on set!"

At the sound of Tayuya's voice, Mr. muscles turns his head to the side.

OH MY GOD!

Fate truly hates me!

I should...Naruto!...hide...how did he!...what should I do?...I have to...think...I can't...I just...

NO!

JUST NO!...I'M SASUKE UCHIHA DAMNIT!...

and this is my world, my life, my profession..and I'll not let that intruder...that amateur at everything in life...ruin this for me!

With my resolve like steel, I walk like a goddess...I mean a god...striding the Earth, over to where blond bubba is and command: ...

-NXS-

"Dead last loser!...I don't know what perverted twist of fate brought you here to try to wreck this opportunity for me, but It's not going to happen..you hear me!"

What the hell!? A little bit ago I hear Miss Tayuya calling out about the other model I'm supposed to be doing these poses with, and I'm wondering who she is (I guess it's a she because all I've been told is that the person is extremely beautiful); and now I got Sasuke bastard yelling in my face!

"What's the matter moron...limited vocabulary leave you speechless...and what's with the whiskers?...did you seriously carve your face up to try to look cool?"

Oh man...ass-hat just pushed the wrong button!

"No dickhead..I got these scars from doctors Mohammed and Abdulla who do plastic surgery with grenades...and you wanna talk shit about my face?...well just look at yours!..."

I try to think of a face related insult...but I can't. Cause even with a scowl, Sasuke's face is...is...well you see, the thing with his face is...

Aw fuck it...his face is so damn gorgeous it's sick...more pretty than 99 percent of the women I've ever seen...as pretty as Haku's even. I stare at him for however long, and then I see the corner of his lip twitch and I know he's about to yell at me some more

"Gentlemen, gentlemen..let's not waste time with pointless hostility...we need to get ourselves to our respective places"

As we get to where we're suppose to go, duck ass..I mean, former duck ass...seems to calm down. He even helps me with my placement and pose. Basically it's all gravy...

until Sasuke takes off the overcoat he was wearing.

Sasuke...the man (I must not forget that. Sasuke is a dude...a guy...a bro) has on the following:

two-tone black and red snake-skin shoes with mile high stiletto heels...black thigh-highs with snake patterns on them, and the eyes and tongues of the snakes are red...some kind of oddly cut panties (which I later find out are called 'boyshorts'...go figure that name huh) with the same pattern as the thigh-highs...and then lastly there's a button up, tight fitting dress shirt of the same lacy material and pattern as the other two...uh...items.

As if that's not surprising enough, the most amazing thing is what's not there...a bulge

"My God...you got a sex change?"

I wait for yelling but instead he?/she? Just smiles at me and says:

"No...idiot...it's called tucking"

One of the stage crew brings Sasuke a thick and towering (I'm 6'7" - an inch taller than Sasuke by the way - and it's a foot or more over my head) gold cross with a same color snake wrapped around it. It looks too heavy for his thin...delicate...feminine...pretty...arms, so I'm about to step over to help him, but he seems to have read my mind

"It's styrofoam inside..just stay still..you're placed perfectly"

You know the feeling?...the feeling that you're aware of your dick? No, it's not like being aware of your junk when ya gotta pee. It's like...you see someone or something that kinda gets you riled-up...if ya know what I mean...and then you just get to where you know your dick is there and awake...I suppose is how to put it. Well anyway, that's where I'm at...but everything's good. Sasuke is sexy as hell...but everything's good, no worries.

Until...

he bends over in front of me using the fake cross as a support. Holy shit, his 'hot spot' is right in front of my Willie Pete!

What happens next is just...a nightmare in real life.

I hear the camera go off, lights and flashes are like all around me, snake-man is jumping here and there and up and down from some scaffolding, snapping pictures and giving the stage crew and the two of us directions...

and all the while the front of my loin cloth is moving forward and up.

'Oooh's', 'ahhhs', and giggles...that's what I hear until the picture taking stops and Sasuke looks behind at me.

-NXS-

Something is going on...something bad...and it all has to do with Uzumaki...I'm certain of it. The looks of shock, surprise...mirth...is on everyone's faces; and now even Orochimaru has stopped what he's doing so he can grin and stare at the train wreck that numb-skull has caused. I look back and there that walking booger is with a getting-ready-to-puke expression on his face. Then I look down and notice...

I snap my head forward.

I did not see that.

This is not real.

"I see we have another snake here aside from the ancient mounded earth one...nevertheless, having my models looking nauseated is HARDLY..." -he put emphasis on that word, and I know exactly why- "...going to add artistic value to my creations"

From behind me I hear:

"Heh...man I'm sorry, but they didn't give me any underwear to hold in my ding dong...heh"

'Ding dong?...what is he..five years old?'

I look back and see the idiot's signature look: a goofy grin and his hand rubbing the back of his head. The nerve of him, treating his demolishing of my chance at super-stardom like a big joke! And then I don't know why, but I look down and see that his loincloth is sticking a pretty far distance from his body...

and I see a thick vein and a little bit of the bottom of...

'Holy shit...who is THAT going to fit into?...if the little bit I see is any indication, I don't even think I could even get the tip of the head into my mouth!'

?

!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Oh my God, I did not just think that!

"Well this is certainly not appropriate for the consumption of the general public...Susano O...you will have to back up in order to cover Mr. Uzumaki's...excitement"

My God...it's on me to correct for the loser's goof-up?! He needs to tie that thing behind him somehow...or better yet he needs to cut the damn thing off with a knife!"

'Or really with a chainsaw, cause it's such a thick piece of..."

Goddamnit, why do I keep having these errant thoughts!

Because I'm a consummate professional, I do what's asked of me. I look back at Naruto's face once again (his expression is one of edge-of-the-seat anticipation of whether I'll actually obey Orochimaru's instruction or not), and then I reposition the Moses cross. Now I lower my upper torso while pushing back my posterior. I hesitate when I first come into contact with the...thing. I take a deep breath and then I slowly and steadily push back the rest of the way.

-NXS-

I can't believe he did it! He pushed that booty (booty so sweet that it has no right to be on a man) back against me to where my stuff was pointing straight down...and he just had to be slow about it, making my stiffening problem even worse. A moment after that, the flashes and hopping around and direction giving started up again.

Now what was originally called for was for me to look off in the distance with a serious (squarely set jaw...brows pushed together a little bit) expression on my face; but I sure as hell wasn't lookin that way now! If I looked like anything, I would honestly have to say that I probably looked like I had a hot babe's groove thing all up on my Long John Silver.

Oh, the humanity!

Well in spite of all that (or maybe because of it), Orochimaru dude must be happy with something, because every once in a while I'll hear him say stuff like: 'perfection', or 'magnificent', or 'splendid'.

The next two sets of pictures are thankfully not anywhere near as awkward. Sure Sasuke keeps getting put in eye melting clothing, but there are no sex-type positions, so no more boners...believe it!

Now the third and final set of pics is coming up, and it's a little sketchy, but it should be alright. Basically I'll be in a kind of high priest lookin outfit and I'll be holding out a long, gold colored staff carved to look like a snake...and – of course – I'll be holding it at groin level like it's my all beef burrito. I'm not sure where pretty man will be, but he can't be close since the staff is like four feet long, so I shouldn't have any 'swelling' issues.

As with the other times, I'm in position first and Orochimaru has his cold hands on me (how can his body temperature be so low after doing nearly as much running and jumping around as I would do on an Army obstacle course?) fine tuning every tiny little detail of my poses. When it's finally over, Tayuya calls for Sasuke; and when he arrives I'm surprised...and a bit disappointed...to see that he's got a knee length skirt on (it's still see-through in parts so it's not all bad) and a...I don't know...gypsy lookin shirt? Well whatever it is (I later find out that it's called a peasant top – imagine that...Sasuke wearing a shirt for peasants), it only exposes his shoulders a little and it's not transparent at all, so I can't see no bra or nips...which I know that there's no boobs there but still, it's nice to imagine.

Sasuke looks at me for a second and then quickly looks away – ok, that was weird – but finally he gets into place...which I shoulda guessed would be on his knees with his face in front of the snake staff. A second later and the show begins.

-NXS-

As I walk to my position, my eyes are on Uzumaki to make sure he's doing what he's supposed to be doing...but I can't look at him for long...because in all honesty, he looks amazing. Sure, when it comes to his intelligence, personality, life's ambition's, etc; he might be a few dishes short of a formal multi-course dinner, but appearance wise, he's extraordinary. If his brains matched his looks I would dare say that he would be quite desirable...not that I swing that way.

Ok, now that I'm here on my knees with my mouth in front of Naruto's staff (oh the humanity!), I do my job; which in this case is to look 'worshipful'.

The magic of high fashion photography begins. It's something I really do love: the flashes of light, the constant movement of the photographer along with his commands trying to coax the best out of his models and assistants. I even love all the preliminaries leading up to this point like the fussiness of the hair and makeup sessions and the rapid-fire changing of outfits. As I'm taking in and reveling in the excitement happening around me, something presses against my lips. Up to this point my eyes are closed, but now they shoot open. It's the snake staff! It was a nice comfortable distance from me but now it's on my lips! And judging by the way the light is reflecting off of the lower part of Naruto's robe, I surmise that the pinhead has gotten another boner! Has he not an ounce of self-control?! Or was Naruto supposed to do this?...and if he was, why wasn't I kept informed? I'm waiting for Orochimaru to call a halt but he doesn't; which means this must have been planned...right?

-NXS-

Oh God Sasuke, why do you have to look like you're worshiping my cream filled Zinger!? Thank heaven I'm wearing a robe. The only problem is, the damn end of the staff is pointy, so it needs to come forward. If I do it real gradually, maybe it won't be noticeable...so here it goes...

forward...

forward...

forward...

Nobody has said anything yet so forward more...

Shit...I bumped into something! I'm supposed to be looking forward but I gotta see what's going on so I look down...

Awww crap, it's Sasuke's mouth I ran into!...and he's giving me a murderous but still sexy as hell look!

We are so off the program now, but Orochimaru hasn't put the brakes to it. No...to him everything is still 'stellar', and 'fantastic', and 'phenomenal'.

Actually, for all I know, it was planned that Sasuke would get me all worked up; meaning that the 'wood' is all good, so I can stop stressing and...I guess...enjoy the rest of the set.

Finally it's all done, and a few minutes beforehand, my Dachshund fell asleep so I can walk around without my robe looking like a tent stood up on it's side. I'm told to walk back to the RVs to exchange my outfit for my normal clothes. As I'm walking on the foot path, I notice that someone is close behind me and catching up. It's Sasuke. Right as I turn my head back around forward, I hear him say in his typical holier-than-thou way:

"Blockhead...if you mention any of this to Sakura...or anyone else we know..I 'll kill you"

"Huh if anyone we know finds out about this, then I'll kill myself...and by the way...

HEY HOLD UP, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

He begins pulling his shirt up like he's gonna take it off...out in the middle of public and stuff!

"I'm a man you moron...did you forget?!...use what there is of a brain in your head!"

Even so, he still drops the bottom of the shirt down

"Uh...oh..right...heh, I was just foolin"

"Oh really now...so getting an erection during the photo sets was just you 'foolin' I suppose"

"Well uh...let's just not talk about that...anyway, what I was about to say is that it's a good thing I'm not a real model, so there's no reason to be worried about anybody finding out since the pics won't get published"

Sasuke then lets out a frustrated sounding groan

"Idiot...do you really think Orochimaru would spend all the money for his time, the time for his employees and models, the rental of the park area, and the numerous other costs like for transportation, and fuel to run the electrical generators, and so on, if he wasn't intending on selling the pictures he's taken?"

"But...I thought I would have to sign a model release form...like Sakura had to."

"Look..you did sign a form right?"

"Yes...an insurance form"

"Did you read the 'insurance' form?"

"No...I don't understand all that jumbled legal talk man, it's confusing"

"Ok...then you signed a model release form...trust me on that"

"Huh...wait now...Tayuya fooled me!"

"Well that's not hard to do"

"Be serious man, Sakura is gonna find out that I...that you gave me a boner...twice!"

Sasuke grins all wide like he's proud of that fact

"Calm down brainless..obviously there can't be pictures of you sporting your thick, hard..I meant..your embarrassment, in an obvious way published in regular, non-X-rated magazines..so quit stressing"

Well that actually makes me relieved.

As we continue on our way (to the same place I suppose), we happen to hear Sakura and Ino talking somewhere off to our side:

"So his friend died in the same battle where he got his scars?"

"Yeah..it's sad isn't it...I had to find that out from his mom"

By now the two of us have walked quietly up to a row of bushes in the direction of the voices and are peering through them at the lovely ladies who are sitting on folding chairs

"Well, he might have had bad experiences in the Army...but DAMN, it sure made him one helluva good lookin man!"

"Oh, he really was always nice looking, but now he's got a body to drool over...and I hate to say it because he received those wounds under tragic circumstances..but the whiskers add a lot to the package"

Man...my head is starting to swell...and not the one between my legs this time!"

"Absolutely...he's rugged AND cute...and he wants you..and so does dreamy Sasuke...god, how lucky are you!"

"Well...it's all in how you look at it...sure I might have two great guys who want to be with me, but I don't consider myself lucky at all because I'll have to let them down since I've already got a man..." -I could swear I hear both Sasuke's and my hearts fall to the pits of our stomachs- "...oh yeah..speaking of my man..here's the latest picture of him"

They both lean in to view Sakura's phone until...

"Miss Haruno...the Master is ready to take your pictures now"

"Coming Miss Tayuya...Ino, please keep track of my stuff"

"Good luck" -Ino says to Sakura and then starts to look down at the rotten, lucky bastard's pic; but then Sai yells from somewhere:

"Ino...come take a look at these wild looking stage props!"

"Be right there honey, but I can only spare a couple of seconds!"

She puts the phone on one of the chairs and runs off. Now's our chance!

Sasuke runs around the bushes while I run through them, and together we meet at the chairs. He hesitates to pick the phone up (which I understand his unwillingness to mess with Sakura's private stuff anymore) so I do. I turn it over and we take a quick look at the picture, and then I set it face down back in the exact same spot...and it's just in time cause Ino comes running back while we try to look like we just got here

"Hey you two..." -pant- "...when did you get here?" -more panting

"Hn...we just got here"

"Yeah...our photos..or at least mine..are done so we were looking for Sakura, and we thought we heard her voice around here so we came lookin"

"Well she was just called to have Orochimaru take her pictures...so you guys really just got here?"

She sounds more like she's interrogating us rather than asking a simple question

"Yes Ino, just like a second before you came running...not even a second"

She looks intently at the phone, then looks back at us and smiles

After a little bit of small talk...which of course Miss Man sits out of...we're back on our merry way. When I'm sure I'm out of ear-shot of Ino, I just have to say something

"So do you think green spandex will ever come into fashion?"

"Sure...when bowl cuts come into fashion...which is never...and what about those absurdly large and round eyes...I mean with eyes that big, he should be able to see in the dark"

"Ha...with eyes that big, he should be able to see into the future!"

We both stop and look at each other and laugh.

It's a first for us...and for me at least, it feels good.

But then things get back to usual between us...starting with Sasuke of course

"Well at least Sakura will be spared the indignity of being hitched to a monkey in man pants like you"

"Oh, yeah...well at least she won't have to face the horror of having perma-stick up the ass guy for a boyfriend like you!"

We walk the rest of the way to the clothes changing RV in blessed silence. I swear I catch him looking at me out of the corner of my eye, but I don't turn to look. It's because I know I'll be taken in by his beauty, and for sure he'll find a way to use that against me. It's just how things are between us.

Sad really...cause he truly makes a stunning woman...believe it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, I am on FIRE...kicking out the chapters like the keyboard is burning my fingers!**

 **Ok, I done fooled you all...not intentionally though. I indicated that this will be NaruSasu – and there will be – but there's gonna be some Naru and Sasu shenanigans with other Naruto world characters and some OCs to. But I promise it will only add to the relationship of the main pairing, not take away**.

 **And BTW, a quick and dirty way of understanding what an Anti-Androgen does is that it works against testosterone**.

The first time I was mistaken for a female was about two months ago. A group of us (models, lighting and set crew, the photographer's assistant, the hair and makeup artist) went to a rather posh nightclub after completing a photo set in the Mojave National Preserve...

wait...scratch that. Now that I recall it, in all actuality the first time I was mistaken for a girl was when I was five years old. Our family was at some sort of social function when a man walked up to my mother and me and practically bellowed:

"You're looking lovely as always, better half of the adult Uchihas..." -he then turned his rather puffy face down towards me- "...and your daughter is the spitting image of you, and she's all dressed up in a little suit and tie just like her daddy...you and Fugaku must be so proud!"

I remember my mom correcting the man...but not in a harsh way. In fact, she sort of giggled the misunderstanding away like it tickled her. My father on the other hand had quite a different reaction; for upon hearing of the incident the next day, he drove me straight to a barber shop and I ended up with a military style turf-top (my hair hadn't been cut up till then).

So...the first time I was mistaken for a female AND was hit-on by a guy because of it (actually I drew the flirtations of several males) was two months ago. I was dressed in the last outfit I modeled: a white long sleeved, off the shoulder top that was just transparent enough to where one could make out the black padded bra underneath...blue denim - so called, Daisy Duke – shorts...and black patent leather with silvery studs around the circumference, five inch heeled clogs...and oh yes...I also had I little blush applied to my cheeks and rose red sheer lipstick on. We were all dressed casually like that. I hadn't been out to a nightlife type of place like that since the one and only time I visited Sakura at work; and that was a rare outing in itself, since such places can hardly be called dens of refinement and class. Also...speaking in the manner of common folk...they're just not my thing. Nevertheless I succumbed to peer pressure and went.

Speaking of firsts, it was the first time I went out in public as a 'female'. Now there's a back story on that, and here it is. When I got hired on to model, I was told flat out that it was because I had an androgynous look about me which was highly desirable since fashion designers and retailers could use me to show off the clothes of both genders. Plus I was informed of the fact (an obvious one, considering the times and the general disposition of society) that males taking on the look of females and doing it well is hardly just a passing fad or novelty in the fashion world, and to a lesser degree the larger world. It's mostly because:

1...most people have 'evolved', so to speak, to where coming down on others due to their sexual preferences and/or their choices as to what gender manner and appearance they adopt is rejected as an error of our species' collective past when ignorance and irrational fear of 'outsiders' ruled the day

and

2...most people have expanded their views on what they consider as beautiful, and as such, they (in light of point number 1) are fully willing to appreciate beauty regardless of who the bearer of that beauty is.

With the above mentioned in mind, I sought out the advice of other androgynous male models (the few of us who there are...we are indeed a rare species) and along the way, was given useful tips from some of the female models too. It was a unanimous piece of given council – 'learn to tuck' - that led me to my greatest helper on my quest to achieve the kind of look that would put me well ahead of my limited but extremely capable competition. He was right under my nose: Arturo...a large (as in build, not gut size) man from Panama who for all practical purposes is our modeling agency's in-house makeup artist. He was apparently once a drag performer in his youth (he's 34 now), and using knowledge he gained from that experience, he taught me the proper way to...um...hide...my...private appendages..to create a nice smooth groin area for when I wear particularly tight and/or revealing women's clothes.

I remember one particular conversation I had with him:

" _Arturo, I don't know what to do...can you please help me?"_

Ugh!...thinking back on it makes me feel disgusted at how needy I sounded

" _Anything for you Sas..what's your dilemma?"_

" _Well as you know..I just recently got some work modeling women's clothes since my hair grew out, but it's been outfits that have covered most of my legs and all of my arms..."_

" _Because you still have the manly 'cut' to your muscles"_

" _Yes..that's it exactly...but when I exercise like I have to in order to look my best and stay as thin as I'm required to be, that male musculature won't go away or might even get worse, and I know I can get more work if I can fem-out a bit more"_

 _Arturo gave a little laugh before speaking again_

" _My goodness Sas..you just want it all and a bag of chips...and you want it right now!"_

" _It's just who I am...if I decide to do something in any area of life, then I aim for the top and strive with all my being to get there"_

" _Yes I know...we're much alike, you and I...ok...I'm about to give out some information that might help with your problem...but you didn't hear it from me, comprende"_

" _Yes, I understand"_

" _Ok...there are certain drugs that suppress or block testosterone such as dutasteride, cyproterone acetate, spironolactone...for you, I would go with spiro..one-hundred milligrams in the morning and the same before bedtime...It's a common oral drug taken by male-to-female transsexuals, and to learn about it and get a general idea about how it might affect you, transgender sites and forums are probably the best tools for self-study"_

" _I can just ask my doctor"_

" _And I'm sure he's a fine upstanding..super doctor...but it takes a specialist..an endocrinologist..who also is focused on treating transgender patients...I used to have a list of such endos in the L.A. area, but an up to date one can easily be found online...just remember that messing with one's hormones is no joking matter..."_

 _I held my hand up to spare us both the upcoming lecture_

" _So I shouldn't self medicate...I got that...not be sound too unkind, but I have resources...I'm not some street tranny buying meds overseas without a prescription and trial and error-ing my dosages"_

I feel sort of bad about it now how back then I spoke with contempt about alot of Arturo's friends and acquaintances...and I could tell that he was upset because his face froze in it's expression at that moment and stayed that way for the few seconds where he didn't respond

" _Ok then...just so you understand"_

" _Should I take supplements to boost my estrogen?"_

" _Well the supplements would be...estrogen...but then you would grow boobs and your problem would switch to being not able to model the full range of men's clothes"_

" _Yes that would be problematic"_

" _Yes it would...Sas...with your thin and sparse body hair and zero facial hair, tiny adam's apple, plus those nice globes for a booty..you are generally disposed to the estrogen side of things as you are, so the spiro..or whatever anti-androgen your doctor prescribes, should work just fine for what you want_ "

Going back to that time at the nightclub, I'm feeling confident enough about my female look (thanks to the results of taking the anti-androgens prescribed for me) to not stress about my attire. As soon as I step in to the place, I'm keyed-in to the attention of the female patrons (because it's what I'm accustomed to), that way I can avoid them as best I can. I stick close to our group as we make our way to one of the packed bar areas. When we get there...which is a turtle-slow process due to the thick crowd...Arturo asks for my drink order because he'll be the one to order all our drinks since he's big and burly enough to part the sea of people in front of us. As I'm still on the look-out for unwanted female attention, something strikes me as odd: hardly any of the women here are even giving me a second's notice. Gradually it dawns on me that it's the males who are eyeing me-up.

Finally one finds his courage

"Hey there...what cha' drinkin"

I stare at him wide eyed for a second or two before answering

"I've already got it covered...but thank you...and I'm a man by the way"

I'm sure he'll give a disgusted look and/or just wander away, but instead he smiles and leans in closer

"Well you look like a hot lady and that's what I'm all about...who cares about what's between your legs, you still got two holes I can fill"

In my state of shock I take a half step back...right into another guy

"Hey..watch out now you almost made me spill my drink!...whoa baby!

A tall redhead with a Texas accent turns around as I turn my head, and I say in a flustered, high pitch voice:

"Please excuse me"

"No babe...you can put that body up against me anytime you want...in fact let me bump into you this time"

He grabs my arms and proceeds to grind his crotch into my butt...and I can feel his 'thing' getting hard. I was so out of my element that I just froze and let it happen...big mistake on my part

"Hey now big red I saw him first"

"Yes that's right...what the African-American gentleman said is true...I'm a man!"

I try so hard to sound assertive but my voice still comes out high pitched and delicate...like a female's

"You're a man huh...well you turned me bi babe, and I'll make you feel like all woman as soon as we get back to my place"

"But wait...what about him...I mean...he did see me first"

I'm grabbing at straws now...trying to get these guys so interested in contending with each other over me, that I can slip out of their sight back to the safety of...

my group?...where the hell are the people I came with?!

Oh my God...I'm surrounded by men!

"Hey now..who cares who saw who first!...but I'm not greedy..the three of us can have fun"

"Hey, I want in on that"

"Yeah me too"

"Hell yeah..to the bathroom men..everybody gets a poke in this one"

Everything is totally out of control. Numerous hands are on me as I'm ushered to the bathroom to be...used...by about fifteen, maybe twenty guys. And when word spreads throughout the gigantic place, I might have to take on dozens more!

No means no. I should just stand my ground and say 'fuck no!'...but my mouth won't open...

and I'm starting to feel...funny. Am I getting aroused?

Whatever I'm feeling - even if I somehow really want this – I don't want THIS, and I don't want it this way...not when I'm being taken in by something so new and engrossing that it's left me vulnerable. I'm about to protest...I don't think it will do me much good cause this pack of guys have a fire in their eyes to satisfy themselves with my body...but at least I can have my dignity that I wasn't taken willingly. My mouth opens to insist that I be let go of and my body stiffens to hold my ground, and before I can utter a syllable, my savior appears

"He's with me guys"

It's Arturo

Redhead speaks first

"This little honey is with us now...so join the crowd or fuck-off...aint that right babe"

Now's my chance...voice don't fail me now

"I really must stick with my friend here...I'm so sorry...I'm new to all this..I didn't mean to lead you guys on"

As I take a step toward Arturo, a big thick arm wraps around my waist and then I feel something else big and thick being pushed against my ass. I look back and it's the first guy I met

"Come on hotness, you don't wanna miss out on this inside you for an hour or more do you?"

That thing...more than an hour?!

I hesitate too long and the guys start to envelop me again

"No...please I can't do this..."

"I believe I heard a 'no'!"

That comes from one of the two - even bigger than Arturo - bouncers that flank my friend's sides. At that, the guy behind me lets go and steps back while red says:

"Hey now...we aint no rapists and we don't want no trouble, just a good time..and this hot feminine man here seriously made us think he wanted to have fun with us until his friend stepped in!"

He sounds defiant...and pissed...which I actually don't blame him due to my bad handling of the situation

"I'm so sorry" -I squeak out, to which Arturo responds:

"Don't be...now you guys, the little mister here is from a small town in the backwoods and he's not used to the slick way we big city types handle our sex business"

There's a tense period of quiet during which I take a place beside Arturo

Finally red speaks

"So we got an innocent little lamb up in here with us big bad city wolves huh?...well hell..little miss, or man..we aint all that bad..." -he walks up and puts his hand out- "...we're just like any other guys anywhere...we wanna have a good time with hot lookin cool people"

I shake his hand and then another hand appears...It's the African-American (the first guy I met...with the big you know what)

"Yeah...we're all chill honey...I'm a regular here on the weekends...I know big red is too, and I'm sure most of the guys here are...so come out and dive into the scene...we'll do you right...and when you feel in the mood to...we'll DO you right!"

I shook several hands soon after, and generally had a pleasant rest of the night...but stayed strictly with the people I came with...Arturo in particular.

Since that time, I've gone out more often...which more often for me means four times since then. All those times I went strictly as a male...and I still had a surprising lot of men (and some women) flirt with me because they thought I was female...which thing is not restricted to just bars and nightclubs for me. Fully half of the people who are attracted to me think I'm a woman, and of those, at least ninety-seven percent don't care that I'm actually a guy.

Now Arturo and I are out at a smaller bar that he sometimes frequents. It's Friday the 12th of June; four days after the could-have-been disaster at the Snake Mound in Ohio...and I'm dressed...well...kind of slutty in a red, metallic-look material, mini-dress. The time is around 10:00-ish...just about when things start to get lively according to my companion. I'm sitting with him at the bar nursing a blue margarita and thinking about the past while he talks to the bartender: a long time friend of his. I'm thinking of not just the past, but of odd things like school work, who I'll have detail the Mercedes (MY Mercedes this time...brought and paid in full with my money, not my father's), whether or not I should honor Sakura's request to meet Rock 'I put a bowl on my head and cut until I look like Moe from the Three Stooges' Lee – and what a name by the way. Basically I'm thinking of anything and everything to keep my mind off of:

1- how much I really enjoy turning men on when they think I'm a woman

and mostly

2- how good it felt to make that red-neck, pick-um-up-truck driving blond, stiff as a proper Englishman's upper lip.

And I won't even get into how I'm NOT thinking of how his...telephone pole...felt as I slid my ass slowly on it to make it so it wouldn't be seen by the camera. That one guy from the club two months ago had a big hunk of meat between his legs; but where his was like a stretched limo, Naruto's is like a stretched bus!

Not even a week ago I was sure that Sakura was the one and only for me; but here I am done up like a walking advertisement for uninhibited sex, thinking about Naruto's cock, thinking about things being stretched, I'm looking at big handsome Arturo (who has definitely shown a sexual interest in me), looking at the guys leering at me...

was it all a lie, how I felt about her?

No...I do love her...as a friend...and I thought that would transfer right into a romantic kind of love. But now that she has the Green Goober, I just don't have it in me to want to compete or wait for her. I...I'm enjoying this new amazing thing where men desire me as a woman even when they find out I'm not one. And it's not a dress-up fetish, because I get the same arousal from it when I'm in men's clothes too. It's been that way since two months ago, I just didn't want to recognize it until recently.

"I'm not trying to offend you if you are with the man next to you, but would you like to dance?"

I'm so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that someone sat next to me until he spoke

"Oh my..." -I say in my 'girly' voice- "...well we're just friends, so of course I'll dance with you...but I can't promise I'll be good...and oh yes, I'm a man by the way"

He just smiles even wider

"I don't care about what's in front...it's about what's in back that I'm looking to get into"

And with that said...the rather dashing looking Latino grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. The best I can do is sway with the music, which makes me feel bad cause he moves like a pro. Eventually he gets behind me and we're swaying together...and I can feel him get erect...which I react to by grinding back on it. I'm thoroughly enjoying myself with the only hitch being when for a second, I imagine that it's Naruto behind me. I danced like that with about seven other guys, getting a good feel for the length and girth of each one of them. I might and probably would have danced with even more guys, and done a lot more that just danced; but around 11:00 I come to a decision, and I take Arturo by the hand and tell him to take me home...

his home that is.

-NXS-

Man what a hell of a time we had at Shino's party. Yeah, that's right...Shino...Mr. quiet and reserved partys-down like a boss when he wants to. What a great way to spend a Friday night. Correction...it's 0200 hours so technically it's Saturday morning. Well whatever...I'm sobered-up now (not that I drank a whole lot since I'm driving) so since I said my goodbyes, I make my way to the Orange Demon. As I'm pulling my keys from my pocket, a car across the street where a bunch of party-goers had to park, toots their horn and flashes their lights. I look around to see if whoever it is, is trying to get someone else's attention, but I'm the only one here. Once more: a beep and the quick on-off, on-off of headlights. Well ok...I'll just go see what this person wants. When I'm only like five steps away from the car, the headlights come on again and stay on, and then the driver's side door opens and out steps...

Haku.

And he's got on a long overcoat. Hmmmm...oddly familiar

"Hey Naruto"

"Oh hey there Haku...just get off of work?...well it's winding down but there's still steam left in that party...and a lot of booze still left too"

Lovely Haku just brushes that aside like I didn't even say anything

"I heard about this past Monday...about how you modeled with Sasuke, and I heard about what he was wearing"

I've actually been trying to not think about that guy since the photo session...but it's no use...fucker gave me wood twice!

"Oh yeah...heh...he was wearing some stuff that was like DAMN!...lacy this and mini that and..."

"Is that what you like Naruto...what will make you want me...stuff like this"

The overcoat hits the ground, and so does my tongue

Heels, thigh-highs, thong panties, garter belt, bra...all in pure white: Heaven on Earth

I'm just...beside myself and frozen in place and I've got that aware of my dick feeling going on strong

"Let's go back to my place"

"Uh...sure"


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to keep in mind as you read this, due to the different time zones of where Naruto and Sasuke are...the latter is behind by three hours**.

 **~12 June, 11:33 PM Pacific Standard Time~**

Arturo really knows how to set a mood right. His place is immaculate...that's the first thing...as are his manners. He knows how badly I want this, but that I'm a little scared, so he's going gentle and slow...caressing my body but not in a smothering way...helping me off with my clothes with just a little pull here – a little tug there - letting me set the pace. Now that I'm naked, it's his turn. Off goes the shirt...he has the body of a Greek god. Next go the pants, which he has trouble getting off since...um...there's something in the front making them tight. The socks take their place on the clothes pile. And lastly there's the underwear, whose fabric (if it could) would be screaming from being stretched so much. Now it's free...a beautiful brown rod that's long (I'm guessing about nine inches), and thick (about as big around as my wrist at it's thickest point). The head is small relative to the rest and it gets more girthy towards the base where a delicious looking, tensed-up pair of balls are. It's all shaved down there...wouldn't want hairs to get in the way of all of that.

I reach out to grab my prize, but what I end up getting in my hand is...a rubber bag thingy with a hose on the end?

"It's an enema bag Sas"

?

"We have to clean you out so we don't end up with a 'shitty deal'...come on..I'll help you with this because it's your first time"

 **~13 June, 2:33 AM Eastern Standard Time~**

Haku really knows how to set the mood. His place looks clean and smells like fresh linen. His manners are just...like BAM!..so feminine and sexy...rubbing my Oscar Mayer Weiner with his hands and with his, filled-out like a woman's booty.

"Let's get you outta that stuff little Haku"

"No stud...only the panties go"

He...he's gonna wear all the sexy little lingerie and the heels while we get down...like in a porno...

Haku is amazing!

He does help me out of my clothes, and it can't be quick enough. For the final part of the stripping, delicate soft fingers pull my underwear down in a flash (ripping them even out of my own hands) and my 'horse' is out of his stable.

Haku just stares at at it wide eyed for like a long time, and I'm about to push it forward onto his face, but then he says:

"This...is my first time"

Oh shit, man! I'm all ready to go and I didn't even think that the beauty on his knees before me might be getting in over his head

"Hey...sexy miss...we can slow things down a bit...or just hang...whatever"

Haku looks at me and smiles (such a pretty smile)

"Naruto...you're wonderful you know that...I'm going to the bathroom to make sure I'm cleaned out...

wouldn't want to give you a 'shitty deal'"

 **~13 June, 1:10 AM PST~**

Oh God what an embarrassing experience that was! I am so not horny now! But Arturo, who apparently has a PHD in all aspects of the human sexual experience, knows how to heat me up again. He guides me to the leather couch and turns on the 98 inch flat screen hanging on the wall. A porno movie starts up in mid action as a gorgeous Asian transsexual is being book-ended (one in front, the other in back) by two very well endowed, muscular men. Arturo is beside me with one hand holding mine and the other stroking himself to glorious hardness. The scene ends with juices flying and orifices gaping of course. I'm close to ready now but I want to start early...but then the next scene comes on and completely grabs my attention. It has a big buff tanned stud with spiky blond hair and cock about the size of my forearm and he's absolutely ravaging both ends of a beautiful pale skinned transsexual with jet black hair. At the end of all the moaning and thrusting and tugging of hair, Naruto...I meant the one actor...cums a veritable river into the other's mouth.

Oh..I am SO ready now!

In a flash, I grab Arturo's cock with both hands...

and I just sort of freeze...but not out of fear. It's just that this is my first time, and feeling another man's member...not through clothes but in the flesh, so to speak...is just something that I'm drinking in. It feels like nothing else in this world. I don't notice him doing it, but Arturo reaches a hand to the back of my head. When it makes contact, I look up to his smiling face...then I lean my head forward and down and open my mouth.

And just for a split second...I think of Naruto.

I lick it...every inch.

Then I open wide and put the head in my mouth and take it in as far as I can...which is not much

"Take it slow my beautiful Sasuke...let the saliva build up"

I take the advice...slowing down and really savoring the feel of the wonderful flesh in my mouth. My saliva is flowing now, and by tiny increments, the shaft is going further into my mouth...getting nearer to my throat...

and my jaws are getting so sore. During this process Arturo is tending to my anus. Since Tuesday I've been servicing my own hole with an adult 'toy' that I picked up at a store that sells such things. So when he put one of his big digits in, it was no big deal. When he got two in, it was more than a bit uncomfortable. With the third one, it was hurting pretty bad. His cock was quite a bit thicker than those three fingers put together, but I wanted it in my ass so badly...plus my face and tongue were really sore and I needed to give them a break since I had been going at it with vigor for at least fifteen minutes. I pull my head off of Arturo's dick, give the tip a kiss, and then get down on all fours on the floor in front of him.

Nothing happens.

I turn my head back to look and my lover is just staring at me with a wary expression

"I don't think this is a good idea...you seemed to be having trouble with my three well lubed fingers"

I give him an impatient look for just a second and then say as if I'm a helpless damsel:

"Please don't make me beg"

He hesitates but then my will wins out

"Well ok...but I have to be the one completely in control"

He takes the bottle of lube...squirts enough around my hole to run down my legs and drip on the floor. Then he pushes the tip of the bottle into me and I feel my insides fill with some lube too. He gets behind me, puts one hand on the small of my back, and with the other I presume he's lining up his meat. I feel the head against my anus. He says:

"I really do want to put this whole thing inside your sexy body"

And then he...

 **~13 June, 4:10 AM EST~**

Haku finally comes back and I'm ready. I've kept hard thinking about him (with a few thoughts of Sasuke drifting in there), but my host/hostess is like a working-guys-up expert and he guides me to another little couch (love-seat I guess is it's official name...how appropriate eh) in front of which is a stripper pole! How great is that!...little Haku got it nailed down on how to be a sexy little feminine thing! He's got it decked-out just like a real titty bar too...the thumping music...the club lights. Man I'm in heaven! Haku does his routine on the pole. It's smokin hot but the moves are so intricate, so well done that it's – how do the high brow people put it? - poetry in motion. After a little while of this, he turns up the heat by giving me a lap-dance. Man I'm feeling on some ass, some nipples...long silky hair is flying in my face; and my 'member of congress' is basically getting jerked-off by some honey glazed butt-cheeks. After I'm to the point of leaking pre-cum, my personal stripper get's up, bends down, and gives me a deep kiss – the best I ever had – and then he's got his mouth all over my towering inferno. Good lord...he gives it his all! He's getting his pretty little mouth so stretched out and he's cramming me into his throat to where he's gagging...man it's gotta hurt! I'm lovin it. But it's been like fifteen minutes and I'm kinda concerned. I'm about to suggest that he slow down...or just stop and let my tongue and fingers get a workout in that amazing ass...but right as I'm about to, Haku stops, reaches for a bottle of something, and pours the gooey contents on my Mount Vesuvius. He coats it good with his hands, then he turns around and with one finger probes around in his hole, and fishes out a string of all things!

"Pull it" -is the sultry command...so that's what I do.

It takes a little effort but a few inches of string comes out...AND THEN A BALL! It's almost as big as a ping-pong ball! And then another comes out, and another. Four of those bad boys were up in there! Now the little honey gets on all fours on the floor in front of me. No words need said. I'm right there with my one hand on the small of his back and the other positioning my Large Hadron Collider. I put the tip against that sweet hole, and I think out loud

"This is gonna feel so good buried the whole way inside of your amazing body"

I take a breath and then I...

 **~13 June, 1:11 AM PST~**

OH GOD..DID ANYONE GET THE LICENSE PLATE NUMBER OF THE TRUCK THAT JUST WRECKED INTO MY ASSHOLE!

"I am so sorry Sasuke..please believe me..I didn't want to hurt you!"

Arturo has apologized for about thirty seconds straight, and once again I say something along the lines of:

"No...please stop..you were perfect..." -moan- "...you pulled out as soon as you saw that I couldn't handle it...I was the idiot who tried to tough it out past the point of my abilities..." -moan- "...I'm the one who's sorry for only being able to take..what...three inches of you?"

"Well...you got the head in...that's about two inches"

Now I groan not from the blessedly dulling pain, but from frustration with myself

"Oh...I am such an amateur at sex it doesn't even count as a bad joke"

"No Sas...don't be down on yourself like that...yes you are an amateur as you say...but take into account that this is your first time with a man, your first time being a bottom, and it happened to be with me who is bigger that your average guy (what an understatement that is)...and I'm sorry but I can't put training wheels on my dick"

We both have a much needed laugh at that

"Well...as soon as the pain goes away we can try again"

I don't mean that, but it's not fair for Arturo. He could be having great sex right now with someone else instead of ruined sex with me. I've got to steel my resolve and give him a good time

"Yes...and if I was like a lot of guys out there, I'd be all over it...hell, if I were like some guys, I wouldn't have stopped the first time...but I'm not those guys..I'm your friend, so we'll just call this a learning experience...one that I would'nt have rather had than with anyone but you"

 **~13 June, 4:11 AM EST~**

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, I BROKE HAKU! CURSE YOU BIG WASHINGTON MONUMENT OF MINE, YOU BROKE MY FRIEND!

I've been apologizing for half a minute now, and I can't stop...won't stop...because poor little Haku has a wrecked booty hole cause of me!

"Oh Naruto..." -moan- "...please stop..." -moan- "...you were were such a good guy that you pulled out right away when I screamed..." -moan- "...anyway the pain is going away, and I'll be ready to take you on in a little bit..I promise...and this time I'll get more than just the head inside of me" -moan

"No lovely Haku...I can't...see you get hurt like that again"

"But I want to please you...I want your cum inside of me"

"Oh man...I'll cum a bucket load in you!...but not tonight..or this morning actually..cause man I'm scared...I thought I would have to take you to the hospital..believe it!"

"In truth...I'm scared about continuing too...but I do honestly want to please you to completion...I've wanted to for a long time now"

"Well hey, I'm still here for a while, so we can give it another go...but I don't want to hurt you that bad again...hell, I'd put training wheels on my Richard Nixon if it would help"

Haku lets out a sweet girly giggle, which makes me feel alot better

"There is something I can do...with a dildo...to make more room for you inside of me...and I'll do that...so next time things won't get ruined on my account...for right now though, will you stay with me?"

"Shit yeah...no red blooded man in the world is gonna turn down an invitation to stay with a hot babe like you...believe it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sex has become a weekly thing now with me and Arturo since the disaster of a first time a little over a month ago. One time I even went solo and had sex in the bathroom of a dance club with a tourist from Germany...didn't understand a word he said; but that's ok, cause his cock was speaking the right language. Anyway, a full month and I still can't handle the last inch or so of Arturo's member.

I'm still attracted to women though, but right now, sex with men is the only compelling urge that I need to have satisfied. And speaking of urges and sex with men, my mind wanders to thoughts of Naruto. As of late I've been thinking of him twice, maybe three or four times a day. Oh well, he's just a mindless drone anyway so I guess it can't hurt. Of course, there was a time not too long ago when I thought of all non-wealthy/non-accomplished people as mindless drones, rabble, and scum...

my how things change.

But what remains the same is my low opinion of Uzumaki...and I honestly can't say why. He just brings the worst out in me...but then more often than not, when I want to get in the mood for sex, I'll think of him. I could say that my desire for him would be what is referred to as 'slumming it', like when I let the German stranger do me in the club bathroom. But there's more going on there than that; it's just for the life of me, I can't quite put my finger on what it is.

Oh well, I can't dwell on it right now; I've got my email to check before I run off to class. Most of it is spam except for a message from mother and a few notices regarding my stock investments. One is from a simply gorgeous female model I met while doing runway work in New York. When my desire for women comes back, I'll definitely be calling her. Anyway, about her message; it's like one's she sends every two to three weeks: it starts with pleasantries and then goes into a plea for me to join the anti-war movement. Then it ends with one or several links to different videos of insurgents injuring or killing our troops.

She says that the videos - taken from our, not the insurgents, perspective – is an in-your-face wake up call to make people see the kind of suffering our Soldiers go through, and that it should spur people to demand that everyone be brought home. Her heart is in the right place, but her methods...

could use some re-thinking.

I don't know what causes me to do it, but I see that I have a few minutes before I have to leave, so I click on the link right about in the middle.

Of course it's mostly shaky and blurred footage, and there's yelling in another language. There's the sounds of gunfire and explosions...same old, same old. I'm about to close it out but then the cameraman finally settles the view to one place, and in that place jumps...

Naruto?

A Soldier – the one from the picture I saw in Sakura's room – stumbles and falls over some debris and ends up face down on the concrete. The impact sends his helmet flying off out of view. After a few seconds where the young man turns over and sits up and brings his rifle up to shoot at something, Naruto literally jumps into the scene. He takes a knee beside the man and removes his own helmet to put on the other's head; then he stands and starts firing his own weapon. Suddenly Naruto gets an 'oh shit!' look on his face and I see something green-ish and about the size of an apple, land between and take a short bounce behind the two men. Naruto yells something and jumps back and to the side and ends up on his knees...

he's in a position to cover the back of his friend who apparently didn't notice what was going on and was still firing away. The green object (obviously a grenade) explodes. It's not like a movie grenade explosion at all, with the big puff of smoke and fire. There's just a flash and a little smoke; and as soon as it happens, Naruto slumps forward like a sack. Not long after that, his friend that he protected gets hit, presumably by a bullet, because he jerks to the side and falls like a sack too. There's cheering and alot of people yelling 'Allahu akbar!', and then it ends.

The words of Ino Yamanaka that she spoke to Sakura in Ohio surface in my mind:

" _So his friend died in the same battle where he got his scars?_ "

"My God...Naruto is an honest to goodness hero" -I utter my thoughts out loud

The time on the computer screen catches my eye

'I better get going'

My class goes by as well as usual; then I'm off to see my Doctor so my hormones and general well-being can be monitored...and now I'm back at home. The whole time since seeing that video, Naruto has been at the forefront or in the back of my mind. I...I should be nicer to him. I should try to keep track of him at least a little bit...maybe even tell Sakura to tell him hello for me (to which she would agree to do it once, but then tell me that I had to do it myself from then on). Right now I'm just in a weird way because my feelings toward Naruto of guilt, admiration, and animal desire are just a big mixed-up ball, hovering like a rain cloud over my head.

I need some mint tea.

I walk to the kitchen to prepare my desired beverage and notice that a single letter is on the table. It's sitting atop a piece of note paper; and on the paper, written by Sakura, are the words:

 _Naruto didn't 'goof'-up...this letter is for you._

Oh..right...in the mail this morning were two letters from Naruto: one for Sakura and one for me...

but I thought that it couldn't have been for me, and that he must have screwed-up (although at the time, it felt good that I must have been on his mind so much that he would have written my name by accident). So I put a post it note on the letter stating that 'GI Joke made a goof', and put it with her mail

 _Ha ha, by the way, it seems that he's become a BIG fan of yours!_

Huh? Well that was cryptic.

Looking in the envelope there's a letter and a few photos. I pull out the letter first

 _Hey Sasuke, what's the haps_

 _I'm out of the Country again, but this time I'm in Hawaii doing jungle training. Well actually Hawaii is part of the Country, but it's pretty far out there, ya know._

 _We had some interesting times when Orochimaru dude took our pics huh? I thought it was fun. And it made me think. About stuff. About you._

 _Man I aint good at this._

 _So here's some pictures of my dick._

The letter drops.

My jaw drops.

I (all too quickly) pull a photo out of the envelope

He's sitting on a cot...not a single shred of clothes is on his incredible body...and his cock is sticking up well past his belly-button.

The next photo is of his huge shaft from overhead. Down below in the background is his army shirt with the name-tag clearly visible...to prove that the meat is his I suppose. Held beside his manhood is a ruler. It's positioned just right, instead of like most guys do it where they have it pressed into their stomachs or pelvis. Naruto has the end just a bit further out from from where his shaft properly starts.

11 inches!

11 INCHES! ! !

My mouth is actually starting to water!

For the last of the photos (works of art as far as I'm concerned), the perspective is the same, but only a section of his penis is shown. Directly below that section is a typical soda can...which one can just see a little bit of the edges of both sides because the rest is being covered.

Naruto's cock should be declared a National Treasure...and I have a secure place to put it!

Well Naruto certainly lifted my spirits...now it's my turn to do the favor in kind.


	14. Chapter 14

After that first night with Haku, we found time for each other every single day until I had to go back to my Unit. Ten of the times we got together, we had sex. Little five foot, two inch high Haku took eight inches of me on the last try. Before I left I asked him what we were to each other, and he said we were friends with benefits...

and I was relieved, cause I don't want to feel tied down.

Wanting to be with Sakura for so long like I did, made me shut the door on a whole lot of experiences that now I don't want to miss. Hot womanly men like Haku and Sasuke...that's a whole new world I want to explore...and not with just my summer sausage. Plus there are other regular ladies out there I might want to chill and thrill with.

Well that's not the whole story. Yes, I want my freedom to be with who I want to be with and that's selfish and I don't apologize for that. But I also don't want other people to become dependent on me because, flat out, I might be sent to combat and die.

I suppose it seems like the feelings I had for Sakura were insincere, but whoever would think that would be WRONG! Man, I love her as a friend, and I would have loved to be her husband and father to our children. But she has green spandex man and she seems serious about him, so I'm moving on. It's the grown-up thing to do, ya know. A person shouldn't just sit around waiting for lost opportunities to maybe come back, cause that's the time to look for or make new opportunities...believe it!

Speaking of making opportunities, I should be trying to make something happen with Sasuke. I should probably write him and...talk about things...and stuff. Oh who am I kidding! There's nothing to talk about because we couldn't stand each other for forever and so we're not friends now. And really, I just wanna cram my trombone down his throat and up his ass. So I might as well not beat around the bush, and let him know just what I want.

Hmmm...no one else is here. I just gotta find something to measure with and a can of pop.

 **-6 days later-**

Holy crap what a terrible day of training! I fell down a hill and crashed right into a big tree. I got attacked by ants. Then a big ass cane spider crawled into my helmet and I almost put it on my head. But now it's done and I can take a shower and relax. What's this?...a letter on my bunk from...Sasuke!

It's kinda thick. Probably some long-winded legal notice to not contact him. Heh...guess I shouldn't have sent him pictures of my Rude Boy out of the blue like I did. Oh well, I'll read'em and weep when I'm cleaned-up.

Ok, what have we here? Oh...it's some photos and a letter. Well letter first then.

 _Hello Naruto_

 _I don't know what possessed you to send those pictures of your nude body and hard penis, but they were:_

 _interesting._

 _Included are photographs I hope you find interesting as well._

Let's see then...this first pic is of WOW! It's a side view of him licking a dick shaped lollipop...and his eye is turned toward me! Damn I'm starting to swell! Better get to the bathroom to look at the rest of these.

Alright, the king is on his throne. Next pic comin up.

Deja vu...he's in all white: heels, thigh-highs, thong panties, garter belt, and bra...standing front to a wall, lookin back at me with them bedroom eyes, and out of his amazing booty he's pulling balls on a string!

The last pic he's face down/ass up on the floor...lookin back licking his pretty ruby red lips. He's got on red patent leather, up to the knees, high-heeled boots, and a red – lookin like liquid metal – mini-dress. His one hand is reached back to hold the thong out of the way of a glass dildo that's stickin out of him.

Man, so hot!...if I don't relieve myself now I'll walk around with a boner all night.

Oh wait...this pic has something written on the back

 _I'm making room for you, handsome hung Uzumaki. Need the real thing though._

Damn! Maybe he's just fuckin with me, but THIS is a hell of alot better than when he fucks with me with insults and talking down at me.

 **~5 days later, back at Naruto's home duty station in the continental United States~**

"Hey Uzumaki...the big boss want's to see you"

"The big boss (the 'boss' was the Company Commander, making the 'big boss' the Battalion Commander)...Lieutenant Colonel Sarutobi want's to see me?"

"Yeah...get your shirt and headgear on and let's go"

"Awww..you done fucked up fox man" -says 'Jethro' (Raff's replacement...and that's not his real name, he's just a through and through country boy from the back woods of West Virginia)

As I walk with my Squad Leader to Battalion HQ, I'm racking my brain tryin to think of what I might have done wrong...but there's only one thing that comes to mind: the photos Orochimaru took of me. For real, when a person joins the military, they become Government property. So I'm thinking that those pics got put in a magazine somewhere...the Army found out about it...and now I'm up shit creek because Tayuya and her boss tricked me.

Well isn't life grand!

Finally I'm alone with 'da Man'

"I see that one of my troops has been moonlighting...and as a big time fashion model no less"

"But old man..they told me I was signing an insurance paper, not a model release..I swear!"

"Corporal Uzumaki!...we've known each other since you were a baby, and your parents are dear friends of mine..but when we're in a place where others might hear us, you will properly refer to me as Lieutenant Colonel!

"Right...sorry Lieutenant Colonel sir"

"Look..you aren't in trouble...the shortened version of the full story is that Orochimaru..because he's smart..came straight away to the people who handle the Army's public affairs since he understood the implications of you being a soldier. They took all this long to reach a decision on whether or not to have the photos released, and it just so happens that they decided in the affirmative"

"Well...Lieutenant Colonel sir...that's a good thing,huh?"

"Well yes it is...for Orochimaru because he'll make money off those pictures...for the other model in the photo sets because it can only boost their career...and you might benefit too..because our PR folks also decided that they want you out in the limelight doing more modeling and generally being a picture perfect representation of the Army"

"Well hey...that...sounds good huh...I get to live a fancy life...instead of busting my back and balls like all my buddies will be doing...and if the Unit gets sent off into combat again..I'll be chillin in a safe place with all the pretty people" -I should sound excited...but I just sound...listless

"Corporal Uzumaki...Naruto...this I why I wanted to talk to you first before I sent you up to the Major who would be in charge of you for your PR duty...I wanted to know what you really want to do..that way I can pull as many strings as I can to keep you here as our valued asset...but of course I can only do so much...if the higher-ups say you have to be Mr. Army pinup, then that's how it will have to be"

"Uh...thanks old man...um, I mean't..."

"Don't...worry about it...just go and think it over for the next twenty-four hours...you don't actually have to see the Major until tomorrow about this time"

I'm like deep in thought as I walk back to where our Squad is pulling weeds around the sidewalks near our barracks for the sake of 'area beautification'.

Let's see...easy street or mean streets...what will it be.

 **Man, well over 30 thousand words and our main pair still haven't exchanged bodily fluids. Well that's fixin to change...see ya next chapter.**

 **Oh by the way, I've gotten more positive feedback since the last time I addressed the reviews. I thank you and all who have taken time to give this work a read.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I just got a review from a very bold, anonymous guest who informed me that Naruto and Sasuke aren't gay and that I should kill myself cause I'm a fag. So for you, courageous yet unknown guest, I present this chapter where the two main characters are being COMPLETELY straight...wink, wink, nudge, nudge. And as far as me killing myself, well I'm happy to oblige...now I just have to figure out a way to die during rough sex with multiple other men so I can go out happy. Seriously though, you made me laugh dog.**

'POW!'

Holy shit on a collection plate!...when I opened the door to let Sasuke in, I was expecting a 'hello moron', or a 'what's up dead last loser'...I sure as hell didn't expect a punch to the face!

Hey...it's just like old times.

"I am so going to smack some sense into you, you brainless fool!"

"Uh...hold up now!"

He's coming at me with an open palm meaning to carry out his words. I dodge the first swipe but then he catches me off guard with the other hand

'Smack!'

That ambidextrous fucker!

I'm in full retreat to the bed room, tripping over the coffee table along the way. He gets my head, my shoulders, but fortunately not my already stinging face

"You seriously think word wouldn't reach me?!...I live with Sakura whom you tell everything to!"

"Shit Sasuke, what...what are you going nuts about!?"

"I'm actually acting in the appropriate way a person should act..." -now we're playing chase around my bed- "...when they find out that someone they know is so stupid that they turn down a chance to do serious modeling on the government's dime..." -awww crap, I just knocked over my most prized basketball trophy- "...and even worse than that...you're actually considering reenlisting to join the Special Forces!"

He picks up the bigger chunk of the busted trophy and rears back to throw...

I can't play nice anymore...time to end this.

I run around toward him and grab and shake his wrist hard so he will drop the makeshift weapon. With that accomplished, I use my weight to push him face down on to the bed. I'm bearing down on him...his arms are flailing...my Louisville Slugger is squished between my crotch and his ass...

and I'm actually starting to get hard.

That seems to calm him down.

The fingers of my one hand are beside his face, and he turns his head and starts licking them. I move them closer to his mouth and he takes a couple of them in.

"NO!"

He begins squirming again, and I re-tense up my relaxed body to keep him in place

"No?...no what?"

"No I am not doing that particular activity with you now...so get...the hell...off of me!"

"I'll let you up...but no slapping or punching...ok?"

"Hn...ok"

I let him up and we sit side by side on the bed. We're like that for a long time. I'm waiting for him to speak (since he started this whole thing), but I suppose he just wants to spend some quiet time together...and I'm happy to oblige. A quiet, mellow Sasuke sure beats a yelling, fist throwing one.

"Naruto"

"Huh...what is it Sasuke?"

"Why are you so determined to get yourself stuck in that...simply gruesome profession?...didn't getting wounded once convince you that it's a literal dead-end?...but you insist on running to it like a madman"

"Hey now...soldiering is good and honorable work..."

"Yeah it is, just look at the benefits package...all the bullets you can eat"

"...ahem...like I was saying..there's nothing wrong with being a soldier and it's really not much more dangerous than being a cop or a firefighter...and speaking of running to something...you ran to freaky Orochimaru"

"That I did...he wanted an androgynous male model for a year long project out of the Country and he happened to call me first...so I agreed"

"Yeah...why did you do it?...was it just cause that guy is so artsy?...maybe he's a good lover?...maybe..."

"I did it for power"

"Pu...power?"

"Yes that's right Naruto...in the fashion world a good reputation and public appeal are the equivalent of power..and a model either has power or is powerless..there's no in-between...joining myself with Master Orochimaru gives me a vast amount of power...and yes he's quite serviceable as a lover"

He says that last part with a small smile...it makes me kinda mad...am I feeling jealous?

"Oh...does that upset you?...well it's my body and I can be with whomever I want"

"Yeah...and this is my body and I can re-up and join the Special Forces if I want!...the thing is, you can do what ever things with whatever people and I won't come to your place hollering at and punching you"

"Why would you?...with Orochimaru the worst thing that could happen is I might break a nail putting on or taking off a crazy outfit...but you might get blown up to where only a red stain will be all that's left of you"

It's quiet for a while again

"Well...it's kinda nice to know you're concerned about me"

"Naruto..." -Whoa, what's this?!...his voice is all high pitched, soft and girly- "...I've come to have a higher opinion of you than in the past..." -he gets behind me and starts giving my back and shoulders a good rub-down- "...you are such a good and brave man..." -now he turns my head to the side- "...and just so Goddamn handsome" -and then he kisses me.

There's a little tongue action between us but I'm not into that sort of thing and I suppose he isn't into it either. My tongue in his butthole and his on my cock and balls are where that action should be. We part so I can bring Sasuke on my lap and then we resume again when I've got both of my hands full of jean clad booty. The kiss is long and sort of deep...it's like a starter kiss to kick off the beginning of a bond. After a while he breaks the kiss and pulls back his head to intently stare at me

"What?"

"We're really going to do this, aren't we"

"Yeah...if you want to"

"If I want to?..." -he says it like it's the strangest thing he's ever heard- "...my bags are outside in the rental car...I'll get them and get ready if you'll show me where the bathroom is"

-NXS-

" _Yeah...if you want to_ "

For Naruto to say that to me is just so unreal. Why is he being so nice to me?...it's not like we're friends. I mean it's very kind and thoughtful of him...

"Damn these dozens of little hook and eye closures on the backs of these things!" -I think out loud

Anyway, I'm not looking for the sweet boyfriend/girlfriend experience here...but that's ok, cause I know how to get a man fired-up. And when I do what I have to do, Naruto will be wanting to tear in to me like a kid with his Christmas present.

I step out into the living room in a violet satin and black floral pattern lace, cupless bustier with matching thong, garter belt, thigh-highs. On my feet are proper black platform stripper heels. Naruto is on the couch stroking his massive meat. When I stand in front of him his eyes just about pop out his head and his jaw hangs slack.

Time for me to get to work turning Naru-Jekyll into Naru-Hyde

"Like the outfit I see...you know I was wearing something similar one night when I had the wild urge to go to one of those seedy adult stores"

"Huh...you what?...why?"

"Oh, I don't know...because I felt slutty...I'm sure everyone get's that way at least once in their lives...anyhow...it was a Saturday really late..like when most of the bars close down and all the drunk and/or horny guys who didn't get any action are looking for some...'relief'..." -Naruto's brows are starting to come together and his mouth is a straight line. Also the hand on his cock has stopped it's motions and he's squeezing it like he wants to be squeezing an actual neck- "...so to relieve themselves they go to such places...ha...you can imagine the reaction I got when I stepped into place...well long story short..after I've browsed for several minutes and brought some lovely toys to service my tight ass..I walk out with about thirty, forty, fifty guys in tow and then walk down a dimly lit alley..."

"God damn, you are such a whore"

"I was...those guys used me like a trashy street whore...oh Naruto, you couldn't imagine the things they did to me..."

"What THEY did to you!...you need to be concerned about what I'M gonna do to you!"

He jumps off the couch, grabs me, spins me around, and grinds that big dick into my butt

"Naruto, are you going to do like they did...and abuse my holes as punishment for me being such a dirty slut?"

"Fuck yeah..but I'm going to do it better than them..." -he puts me to my knees- "...better than anyone..now suck!"

I spent my time in the bathroom not just cleaning myself out and getting dressed, but cramming my throat and ass full of a couple of dildos so that I've developed plenty of my own body's internal 'lube' for the anticipated onslaught...but still, Naruto is so big that I find myself having difficulty. In fact I simply can't take more than a few inches and he ends up pummeling the place where my tonsils should be. He stops for a blessed second, giving me time to pull a bottle of coconut oil out of a bag that I open and dip my fingers in to put the substance in my mouth. Then I put Naruto's big cock head in and give a concerted effort and get about a third of him inside. He seems to get that the way to go for his maximum satisfaction is to get into me slowly and methodically. We keep at it (me using the coconut oil for each push) until I take almost half of him.

But I can tell that he wants to be rough with me...and I want the harsh treatment from him...so he pulls me up by the hair - and using his hold on my hair – he puts me on the couch, bent over with my knees on the cushions and my chest on the back-rest. I feel a finger on my entrance. I don't want him to try to loosen me up by fingering me, I want ravaged. Thankfully he's of the same mindset, because the finger gets removed and in it's place is a giant head that pushes in to me at the perfect pace.

I see that Naruto has a measure of genius when it comes to sex...there's just no other way to put it. To most, a rough fuck means giving or taking fast, hard, and full length strokes. But Naruto knows that what is really rough is to fill me at a faster than comfortable rate, but still slowly enough to where I really feel every fat fucking inch as it pushes to the point that I can't handle and beyond, with me not being able to do a thing about it. I turn my head back to look at my amazing lover. I want him to see the fast approaching time when the mixture of fear, pleasure, and pain contort my face until I scream for him to hurt me more. I'm already in exquisite pain from the shear volume his massive girth alone is displacing in me. My moaning is getting louder. He's getting near that unknown region inside of me. It's exactly nine inches from the pucker of my hole...that's how long Arturo is and he's the biggest I've had until now. Tears are now forming at the edges of my eyes. His eyes are fixated on my face. He's stopped looking angry, but I don't know what he's feeling right now. Maybe he's feeling bad about causing me the suffering he sees in my expression, but he can't stop because he's feeling so damn good in my tight passages.

Past nine...WAY past nine...ten...oh God how much more is there?!

"Hurt me Naruto...hurt me like no one else can!"

I'm yelling at the top of my lungs

More than ten...it has to be 11 inches by now, but...oh God, he keeps going! There's stuff in there that's being pressed against for the first time and it hurts so much...I want him to stop, but I scream:

"More, more..give me more pain!"

Finally he's in the whole way

Inside I'm like: 'your giant cock is killing me, pull it out NOW!'...but my mouth says:

"Leave it in you amazing man, I've never had anyone inside of me that deep and I like how it hurts"

We stare into each others eyes and then I kiss him and he kisses back...and for a minute at least we're like that, and I'm hoping I'll get used to the unbearable/wonderful intrusion, but then he pulls out and says:

"Time for you to know what twelve inches inside of you tastes like"

Twelve inches?...what the hell, he was 11 inches and he's well past the age where it grows anymore...it's just impossible! But of course we're talking about Naruto, for whom the word impossible doesn't always apply.

I turn around ready and willing to take his full length down my throat...but I make one request before I do

"Please Naruto, do as you wish but I beg you to cum in my ass"

He puts a coating of coconut oil on his rod and goes to work in my throat again.

I taste somewhat minty. Well I have been drinking a lot of mint tea (which has been shown in studies to have anti-androgenic properties).

Naruto has a good sense as to how long I can reasonably hold my breath, and that together with the coconut oil and a whole lot of will power on my part lets me take two thirds of him in about ten minutes time. We are so in sync that I know what he wants before he even says it. Hell, I even know what position he wants me in.

He pulls out of my throat after a period of him slowly fucking it, and with just a fraction of a second of eye contact, I get down on all fours on the carpet and he's in my hungry ass going the same pace as the first time. The ravaging Naruto is done. I can tell because he leaves his fully inserted meat in me long enough that I can get minimally comfortable (but not really since having that much man-pole inside of oneself is going to cause some pain no matter what), during which time I initiate a kiss once more; and it's a deep, passionate, lovers kiss. I break it off and say

"That story I told was complete nonsense...you are the one who should have the pleasure of making me feel used"

We kiss again and then start a very long, drawn out process of him drilling me at an ever increasing pace. It's been a little over an hour now. To give him a break we switch positions. We're on the couch and I'm a reverse cowgirl. Since I'm setting the pace. I go slow so I can savor the wonderful stretching/contraction of my insides. After a while I'm giving him oral pleasure, making sure I give his big balls attention. From there I go face down/ass up on the couch and he fucks me in my butt more...and faster...and harder. It's going on an hour and a half...about the longest amazing Arturo has lasted...but Naruto is like a god among gods and he keeps going. The sweat pours off of him. At an unbelievable one and three quarter hours, he pulls out halfway and just starts panting; so I take over...pushing myself back on his delicious member. I can't go as fast as him, but the pace I set for the ten or so minutes I work on him must be just right because he takes over with a fury...pummeling my guts

"I'm so close" -he says

Yet so far...because when most men would have blown their top, Naruto keeps thrusting away. It's two hours now and I'm being broken, but I love it. The tears are rolling out of my eyes and I keep them on my lover's strained, beet red face. He looks like he's about to break too. He's working so hard and the wonderful thing about it is that I can tell that he's doing it for both of our pleasure.

Finally he let's loose.

He yells so loud I almost can't hear hear my own loud moaning.

I feel his semen fill me. It's like an extra feeling of expansion deep within me and it keeps growing...and growing...and growing. He slumps forward on to my back and I raise up on my hands so I can turn my head back to kiss him. For a good long while we kiss and then he finally pulls out, allowing me to squeeze out every last drop of his most precious fluid on to my tongue. He falls back on the couch and I straddle his lap and start peppering his face with kisses. I know that at the outset, I didn't want this to be like a cutesy, preteen girlfriend/boyfriend kind of thing; but I'm sure not acting like that now. I just feel a tremendous amount of affection for him that apparently was waiting for a chance to get out. He kisses me back once, rubs the small of my back, and shocks the life out of me by saying:

"Sorry babe...I blew my load early...but that's just how good you are"

"Oh my God, seriously?...like how long can you go?"

"I can usually chug along for another twenty minutes...I got as far as three hours once"

I give a light smack to his chest

"You wicked man...you seriously made tiny little Haku endure all of this..." -I squeeze the head of his still semi-erect shaft- "...for three hours?!"

He looks absolutely flustered and stops the soothing hand motions up and down my spine

"H...how did you know about that?"

I have to laugh at that

"Ha...this is a small town Naruto, and you and Haku aren't as discrete as you might think you are...I mean someone is bound to figure out what's going on between you two when they see you enter his apartment and then screaming, yelling, and loud moaning commences"

He starts tending to my back again. He's so skillful with his hands; it helps to take my mind off my aching parts

"We're just friends with benefits"

"As are we now...no..actually we're just 'benefits', but I want this to be the start of a strong bond of friendship"

"Yeah..so do I sexy Sasuke...let's be friends for life...with lots of benefits..believe it"


	16. Chapter 16

This is the happiest day of my life! The ceremony is over, and I, in my stunning bridal gown, stand beside my simply splendid looking, black tux clad husband Naruto. We're about to cut the towering cake. We stand there with both hands on the knife while a million camera flashes go off. When the cake is cut, we both feed each other a piece and then we go hand in hand to mingle with the crowd. A band starts to play, filling the background with lively music. There's no shortage of people with which to shake hands, or hug, or kiss on the cheeks and have a short chat with, as it seems that everybody he and I have ever known are here. Sometime as we make our rounds amongst the multitude, I start to notice strange sounds...like an explosion...or gunfire. It's faint and distant...it must be someone watching an action movie on their ipad or something, so I shouldn't worry about it. We move through the crowd more...shake hands more, kiss on the cheeks more, hug more, get congratulated more. As Naruto is talking to Sakura and Rock Lee (who actually looks respectable in a suit and tie), I start to notice what I swear are combat gear and weapons laden soldiers in amongst the throngs of guests. It's just fraction of a second glimpses...and if that isn't strange enough, the sounds of combat seem to be getting louder and more frequent; and added to it is an ocassional yelling in some Arabic language. My husband and I move forward a little bit, and suddenly there's no crowd except running and shooting soldiers. Way too close to us there's an explosion which causes us to both duck, with Naruto shielding me as much as he can with his own body. A soldier get's shot and falls right beside us. He's clutching his leg and yelling for a medic. Naruto kisses me and says:

"Go back in the opposite direction of where the troops are running to and stay low and crouched down like this"

"You're coming with me or I won't go anywhere!"

"I am honey, I am...I'll be right behind you covering your back"

I start to move, looking back every other second to make sure the love of my life is right behind me

"I'm right here baby, but the battle is moving our way so we gotta step it up"

I move faster, looking back every five seconds or so...then ten seconds. Just when it seems that the explosions and the yelling and the gunfire are starting to fade, I hear my darling yell:

"Oh shit..grenade!"

I turn back to see the familiar looking green 'apple' land a few feet behind him. He drops to his knees to use his body as a shield - exactly like what he did in the video I saw a long time ago. I reach out to grab him so that I can pull him back with me but two sets of arms take hold of me from under my armpits and lift me up and rapidly away from my one and only. I look to see that one of the two who have seized me is my father

"I told you not to marry or have anything to do with the rabble"

and the other is Orochimaru

"Let the artless busy themselves with trampling on each other's pathetic attempts at art..you have a photo set you must get to"

When I turn my eyes back to my perfect husband, he's no longer in a tux but in his uniform and battle gear...the grenade has just exploded...and he slumps forward like a sack.

And that's when I always wake up from that particular dream. This is the third time I've had it since the last time I saw Naruto...which was ten months ago when I flew from Jamaica just to see him while he was on leave; which also was the first and only time we had sex. The first time I woke up from the dream, I was out of it all the rest of that day wondering why I would dream about being married to Naruto of all people...and why I would be dressed as a bride of all things. The second time, I woke up and cried, because I was forced by my mind to watch a man I came to care for, dying or being terribly wounded. This time there's no confusion or tears...I'm just angry. Naruto – real, dream, or otherwise; and no matter how much I care about him - has no logical right or reason to affect me so deeply. We're just friends...pen and email pals who talk on the phone on rare occasions. I need to put him out of my mind. I have a life and I need to function. Arturo is visiting family in Panama; but even if he was here and was able to sex me up, it wouldn't be enough to get my mind off of Uzumaki. No...I need to seriously cut loose.

The rest of the day goes by like a blur. It was pretty much all devoted to school activities, but I couldn't tell you exactly what I did. I've been fixated on tonight...what I'll wear, where I'll go, if I should get there by taxi. Finally the night comes. I decide to go with the basics: little black semi-transparent mini tube dress with bra and thong underneath and black leather heels. My destination: the Hidden Sound Club...a place co-founded and partially owned by Orochimaru, and (of course) his favorite hang-out when in L.A. I take a cab there because I might get a ride (pun intended) or I might be staying with someone. When I step inside, I see that the place is packed, as one would expect on a Friday night.

Time for me to do my thing.

I hit the dance floor like wildfire and grind my ass on every male crotch I can. It's not too long before I'm surrounded by a lot of pants with varying sizes of bulges straining under them and the men they belong to

"Who want's to meet me at the chair!"

"The chair...shit yeah!"

"I'm there baby!"

"We're gonna make that chair fall apart"

The 'chair'...

my real destination for tonight.

It's a fairly standard low backed, steel frame with vinyl covered cushions, chair. The only thing out of the ordinary about it is that the legs have been modified to be height adjustable. In other words, it's perfectly set up for a person to bend over with their knees on the seat cushion and their chest on the backrest so that they can take on two at a time. It's in an actually well lit, dead end alley close to the club. A well known place to the club's patrons; I've been a witness to several men and ladies vigorously being treated to the 'chair' experience. Me and my pack of throbbing penises make our way there. It comes into view, and the closer I get, the more clearly I can see the cum, lube, blood, and other stains I don't want to know about, on and around it.

I wanted to cut loose and this is about as loose (pun intended) as anyone can get

"Who brought condoms?..." -I ask; and surprisingly, just about everyone answers that they have some- "...well keep them in your wallets boys" -not surprisingly, the reactions are unanimously positive.

I do a quick count...just twenty-one guys?

"I need more"

"More?...baby if you need more we'll just fuck you twice"

That was said by a medium height but stocky light brunette (who like several other guys, already has his cock out) as he grabs my wrist.

Unlike the first time when I found myself in the midst of a group of horny guys, I'm not some babe in the woods, so to speak. Now I know to be decisive and assertive in order to not be carried away on the whims of others...and to that end, I rip my wrist out of the other's grasp while at the same time I grab ahold of his (rather sizable) member

"Wait here or come with me, but I need at least fifty more"

A pretty bold statement since these guys can just force me into submission, and if I cry out for help, people will just think that we're engaging in a rape fantasy. But being bold is what gains most men's respect in these kinds of situations. So after speaking I walk off back to the club. I look back once and see that all the guys are following. Stocky brunette walks up and puts a hand on my one ass cheek and a tall, long haired Latino comes up on my other side to lay a hand on remaining one. The latter says:

"Honey..if getting gang-banged by a shit-ton of guys is what you want, then we'll help you to get a hundred guys in that sweet body"

Once in the club again, I do my thing: heating men up on the dance floor...telling each and every one of them that I'm gathering a group to take me to the chair and that they should call their friends to come down to the club to participate. At the twentieth?, thirtieth, fiftieth – hell, I've lost count – swollen member, I decide that now is the time. I tell myself that I'm doing this strictly for my pleasure, and not because I'm trying to get Naruto out of my heart...I meant...my head. I make my way to the door, knowing that all interested parties will see me leaving and follow. Just as I'm about to step out of the dance area, I hear

"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?"

I should act like I didn't hear and just keep walking. I'm ready right now and I'm certain that I've enticed enough swinging meat to keep me occupied for a whole week if I take time out to eat and drink a minimum amount, and to clean out my insides. But the straightforward and polite way the man solicits me, causes me to stop after a few steps and turn around to see:

tanned skin over a muscular body, blue eyes, and military cut sunshine blond hair.

Eh...one more definitely won't hurt (actually it will, but it's the kind of hurt I want in this instance).

I walk up to him and say into his ear:

"I'll dance with you, but we'll do it at the chair"

I pull back to give him a seductive look, but he says in confusion

"The chair?...I didn't think I saw a chair on the dance floor?"

Now I'm also confused

"You don't know about the chair?...are you new here?"

"Yes I am miss...I just joined the Army and I'm on leave visiting some friends here, and I was told that this was a cool place to hang"

"Really...would you happen to be an Infantryman?"

"Hell yes...when I'm done with leave I'm going to kick some ass over in the desert!"

I look at him for a second or two and then I kiss him...a good long and deep kiss...with my hand rubbing his crotch, feeling him get hard. When I finally end the kiss (but not the rubbing), I tell him:

"You be careful out there ok...we may never meet again, but never forget that I'm somewhere out in the world hoping that you'll come home safe and sound"

He's frozen in place, looking completely like a fish out of water. I'm actually happy just standing here looking at Naruto...I meant...this handsome young guy, and stroking him through his shorts...but then I feel a hand on my ass. It's the stocky guy. I turn my full attention to him

"Hey don't jump the gun babe..let's move this out to the chair...I've told every guy in this place that I could and I even called a few of my friends..who are gonna call a bunch of their friends..and I'm sure other guys did the same thing too...whew baby, you gonna have a whole army filling you up before morning!"

I give him a lustful look

"Alright, I'm ready to be used..." -I back my ass against his hand- "...I just need to go to the bathroom to make sure I'm cleaned out...don't want to give you guys a 'shitty deal'"

I actually went through the process of cleaning my insides for a whole hour before I stepped out of the house tonight. I'm really in the bathroom – the women's bathroom so I don't get disturbed – to steel my nerve.

I'm really going to do this...I'm going to have unprotected, completely out of my control sex with multiples upon multiples of male strangers. That should scare me, but it doesn't. What actually scares me is that I know that I'll enjoy it...ALOT. Not necessarily the feeling of being in an out of control situation or the idea of servicing a great number of men. It's just that – unless the pole is too small – I really do love the feeling of being fucked in my mouth and ass. I mean, I've only had one partner at a time so far; but I figure that if one cock fucking me feels good times one, then ten will feel good times ten...and so on and so on.

I'm looking at myself in the mirror now. Ladies are brushing by me...some are adjusting their hair or replenishing their makeup in the mirrors beside me. Behind me a rather cute Asian is giving me an impatient look.

Ok...I'm ready to do what I'm going to do...consequences be damn.

I exit the ladies' room and walk like a goddess striding the Earth to...

 **THAT, gentle readers, is what would be called a cliff hanger. I mean it seems like Sasuke is about to walk with complete self-assuredness to the 'chair' where he'll be packed like sardines at a cannery...**

 **Buuuuut...he met that dude who reminded him of Naruto...so who knows where Sasuke's great goddess strides will take him. Guess you'll just have to find out next chapter.**

 **NAH!...I aint gonna do you like that!**

My goodness, I'll bet there are a whole hell of a lot of pissed off guys back at the Hidden Sound Club right about now. I'm in the taxi about fifteen minutes away from the house, wanting to kick myself for letting things get so far that I had to sneak back to the 'employees and management only' area (everybody knows me there so it wasn't like I was taking a big risk or anything), where I called for the ride to pick me up at a back entrance; and now here I am feeling regretful and stupid at sixty-five miles per hour.

As I look out at the lights of the city, I keep telling myself: that I skipped out of that situation because I didn't want to (probably) get several sexually transmitted diseases...or get a reputation to where guys would feel damn near obligated to force themselves on me...or start a scandal that may have a negative effect on my modeling career (although scandals tend to have quite the opposite effect...at least for celebrities).

One thing that I absolutely insist on hammering into my own brain, is that I DID NOT flake-out on an experience that I would have certainly found immensely pleasurable, because it might have put a stumbling block in Naruto's and my relationship...what little of one there is. We are just friends. The feelings of love I feel for Naruto in my dream/nightmare are just manufactured, dream feelings

"Him and I are just too far apart in physical distance, lifestyles, and values to ever be a couple"

I think that out loud with defiance – as if I'm absolutely certain of it - but am I really convinced?

Not hardly.

The cab driver...a man with spiky red hair about the same height and build as Arturo...looks back at me

"I'm sorry miss, did you say something to me?"

"No...sorry handsome..I was just muttering something to myself"

He looks forward again

"Ok...just checking"

"So...I'm Sasu...Sass...just Sass...it's nice to meet you..."

"Jugo, Miss Sass..and it's nice to make your acquaintance too"

"So what might you be doing after you get off of work?...I had some people I was going to have fun with skip out on me at the club you picked me up at (a very true statement if it's reversed), and I figured I could have some fun with someone else"

It's pretty obvious what my intentions are, but this guy doesn't get it

"Well I'm just going home after I drop you off Miss..but I like making new friends..and two of my other friends should stop in, so we can watch a movie and eat pizza together"

I'm left speechless for a bit

"Well would these two friends of yours happen to be guys?"

"One is...the other is a woman"

Well I'm still extremely horny, and two guys in a private residence is a far more prudent way to quench my urges than what I was going to do. Plus, I haven't been with a female for a long time so...

two birds with one stone

"Jugo...are you and your friends pretty open minded...cause I'm actually a man"

"Oh...I couldn't tell..you look quite pretty...yes, we are not bigoted at all...I would not have such people as friends"

"Good...then I'd love to go to your place big handsome Jugo"

"Oh good...then I wont charge you anything since where you were going is on my way home anyway"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ya'll readers! I want to post this ASAP so I'll deal with my latest review/comments in either another chapter, or I might do a 'chapter' just for that. So anyway...Team Taka huh!...together and (as you're about to see) having a good time! Got some Deidara comin up too!**

As I suspected, Jugo's place is nice and tidy...and his friends are already inside waiting for us

"Oh my God, is that you Sasuke!?"

"Karin?"

Yes that's right...Karin who works with Sakura is here

"You know this sweet lookin thing?" -asks the white haired man sitting across from the bespectacled redhead at the dinner table

"Yes this is Sakura's guy friend who she lives with"

"Guy friend?...quit lying bitch"

"It's true and shut up you flying monkey turd!"

"Please..no fighting in front of our guest...I brought her..him..here because she wanted to make friends and have a good time"

"A good time huh?...well I like you better in man-mode, but hey..I'll take you any way I can get you"

"Well...it looks like a three in one night for you, little red riding ho"

"Zip it pecker-head...you just keep yourself from ruining the mood!"

"Shit...my big 'sword' is what sets the mood for the honeys..."

"Please Karin and Suigetsu...I told the pretty Miss here that we would be eating pizza and watching a movie...or playing Xbox or something"

"No..." -I take one of the big man's hands- "...I'm completely on board with sex...but do you have condoms?..because when I went out tonight I was just originally intending to be a bottom at the Hidden Sound Club..."

"Oh shit...you were planning to take raw cock on the chair weren't you!"

I bite back my embarrassment and say matter-of-factly:

"Yes I was...but those plans have changed"

"Hey...their loss is our gain...and if you want to take it and give it without protection then we're all tested and clean"

And even before I can ask for blood test results, all three are pulling out paperwork

"That's ok...if you're that quick and eager to show me that you're all disease free, then I'll take your word for it (I still look the paperwork over)...but I don't have anything to show that I'm clean"

"A big time model like you is of course going to be clean"

"Big time model?...you mean like for Sears, JC Penny...Target?"

"No, white haired ape...I mean for like Glamour and Elle magazines!"

"Whatever cum sponge, just go to the bathroom and get ready..and take the model with you, cause me and Jugo don't want to be given a shitty deal"

-NXS-

"Hey Deidara...

WOW!..Deidara!

Deidara was honorably discharged from the Army while I was on leave after we came back from Afghanistan. We've kept in touch; and now since I'm here in Georgia at Fort Benning waiting around to start Ranger School (yeah, they wouldn't let me try out for Special Forces, but old man Sarutobi fought for me to go to Airborne and Ranger Schools) I decided to give him a visit. He kind of lives in the woods near Lake Oliver in a large glorified shed (running water and kitchen and toilet facilities added), on a section of his family's farm. He makes art there...

with explosives.

I know it sounds crazy, but there are pictures of it on his Etsy shop page. He takes sheets of different metals of various colors, arranged in assorted ways, and pressed together, and then uses explosive charges to blast away the layers to get wild, twisted, multicolored creations that he adds a little bit of paint to so that they look even more cool.

Anyway, back to me seeing Deidara when he opens his door...

he looks beautiful!

His golden blond hair has grown out down to his shoulders and he's ALOT thinner (talk about starving artists, eh). He's also grown taller than me somehow; and after he greets me and leads me to his living room/bed room/art studio/kitchen, I know why...he's wearing high heel sandal/shoes. He's also got some tight, flair leg jeans on, showing off some ample booty. Walking behind him, I'm so fixated on it's womanly 'swing' that I run into the back of him when he stops. I grin and rub the back of my head

"Heh...sorry about that"

"No...I'm flattered that you were so taken by my art that you lost track of everything else"

I see that he led me into the studio area

"Oh yeah..your art...my eyes were on your sweet lookin art the whole time"

He motions his hand to the piece in front of him. It looks amazing...like strange alien flowers

"Wow pretty lady, you are a creative genius!"

"Well art is an explosion...an explosion of creativity..just like the Big Bang that created the work of art known as the Universe...and did you just call me a pretty lady?"

His expression...doesn't tell me what he's thinking...so I take a step back and say apologetically:

"Ah...sorry...slip of the tongue"

He smiles and steps up to me to take my hand

"No problem...I certainly don't mind when a handsome man compliments me as being an attractive female"

Then he drops to his knees and uses his tongue to trace the growing bulge in my cargo shorts

"Sorry...slip of the tongue" -he says in a soft sexy voice while looking up at me.

Well...guess it's a good thing I don't have to report back to duty until two mornings from now.

-NXS-

Ok..first of all...OUCH!

Second of all...Jugo is a COMPLETELY different person when he's having sex! It was as if he was Jack the Ripper and I was a London prostitute; and his - just a teeny bit under - ten inch cock was the knife he was trying to kill me with.

Now Suigetsu was aggressive too; but compared to Jugo, it was like getting fucked by Mr. Rogers. He also (unlike most guys who say they do) did have a big 'sword' - as he likes to call it. Kind of big lengthwise (eight inches – close to but still shorter than my length by the way), but thick...Arturo thick.

We ended my 'breaking-in' session by pleasuring all three of Karin's holes at the same time. I was in her rectum when I came...

it was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. Since I was the first to go, I felt kind of ashamed after the post-orgasm-high subsided, but Suigetsu (also in her butt at the time) had his orgasm shortly thereafter. Jugo continued brutalizing her vagina for about ten minutes more; but then he suddenly pulled out, pushed my face into the bed with my ass in the air, and began to jackhammer my insides until he came. I felt the odd yet incredible expansion of his seed inside me, and after several seconds he pulled out and let my head up

"Miss..Mister..Sasuke..I hope our, and especially my, performance was adequate to satisfy you"

"Uh...yes Jugo, it was quite satisfactory...thank you for asking"

"You're quite welcome...I'll order a pizza while you clean up...what toppings would you like?"

-NXS-

Art is an explosion...

in Deidara's ass!

KABOOM! ! !...I just came in a beautiful tight booty and I'm feeling like an artist myself: I got my big 'brush', my creamy white 'paint', and Deidara's insides are the canvas.

This is the second time after a two hour break, and it's taken me like three and a half hours to get to this point...and I'm running on fumes

"Man, you drained me again you sexy thing...and I don't mean just down below..I mean my whole body...whew..you are just amazing Deidara...I meant slut"

"You don't have to keep calling me a slut or a whore Naruto...unless you want to"

That's the thing about Deidara: he becomes a COMPLETELY different person when he's having sex...believe it! Normally he's soft-spoken and rarely ever swears. He also normally moves...oh, I don't know how to put it...like NOT an athlete or someone who is used to hard physical labor. Hmmmm...graceful!...that's the word I'm looking for to describe how he moves. All that goes out the window when he's getting fucked though. He kept asking me to call him a whore or a slut...kept telling me that he was a naughty so-and-so and needed to be punished with my cock...and he was LOUD about it. He loved yelling my name too: 'Naruto..slap my naughty whore face with it!'...'Naruto..make it all fit in my slut ass!'...Naruto do this, Naruto do that. I didn't want to call my pretty friend a whore or a slut, but man...he made me get into it!

Getting to the change in his body movements; Deidara turned from semi-slacker into an Olympic gymnast! With his flexibility he got into some crazy positions, but in any position, he worked his body HARD. For instance, he met every thrust I gave; and a couple of times when I was fucking his throat too slow, he grabbed my rump and pushed me into him faster and harder. And then sometimes when I was fully in his butt, he would vigorously shake and wiggle it and sometimes put it to where I would be angled in him in an uncomfortable/more painful way. How did I know it was more uncomfortable and painful for him?...because he would cry out how much it hurt him; but when I would start to adjust my own position or pull out, he would beg me to stop.

Anyway, we're done with some damn good fuckin and I'm spent like a paycheck at a titty bar

"Nah..I can't call you rude names like that when we're like this...so do you got some ramen I can make?"

"Oh..you do love the ramen as I recall"

"Hell yes...there are two things that can make MREs taste good after you get sick of eating them over and over again, and that's rice and ramen...the ramen doesn't need cooked, doesn't need as much water, and just tastes better to me...and now I'm hooked on the stuff"

"Well to me ramen is just one step above dog food, so no, I don't have any...sorry...I'll be glad to make you something actually good and nutritious...or we could go out?"

"How about we order in...a pizza...how does pizza sound...with pepperoni and mushrooms?"

"Not really healthy Naruto, but I can fall off the wagon just this once...I'll call in the order while you start the bath"

-NXS-

Ok...first of all...OUCH!

Second of all...don't wake up Jugo by stroking his cock until it's erect...

unless you want mercilessly fucked and being made to take sometimes painful positions while he does it to you.

It's mid afternoon now and all four of us are dead tired from our second round of group sex since last night. I've missed one class and will end up missing another, because after Jugo drops me off, I'm just going straight to bed

"Miss Sasuke..I 'm ready now"

"So am I Jugo...and thank you for the late lunch"

Once we get to Sakura's and my place, I have him wait inside and go straight to my room to get some money to give him for the rides he refused to charge me for...plus some extra – two-hundred dollars – for a tip. He of course politely declines the money. I try to put it in his hands but he clenches them into fists. Next I try his pants pockets but he covers them; so I decide to be clever about it and shove the cash down the front of his pants and leave it there till he gives in...

Big mistake.

OUCH!

It's about an hour and ten minutes later and Jugo has just left...but not until after apologizing profusely and swearing over and over that he'll replace the chair he broke (broke with my body by fucking me so hard on it) and help me with flexibility training.

I am sore and spent like a stock dividend in a bull market. I need a shower and some good sleep...but first I'm checking my email. Of course none of it is important. Well since that didn't take long, I'll just check the usual fashion related gossip on the web

"OH MY GOD! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

The vultures sure as hell pounced on this one early! I've...I've got to call Naruto!

-NSX-

Deidara: the best alarm clock a man could ever have...believe it!

I wake up due to him slamming himself down on my Great Tower of London. His back is to me so he doesn't know I've woken up. I'm content to just lay here staring at the beautiful body in motion. Sweat is pouring off his skin; which to me is flawless in spite of the two shrapnel wound marks on his right shoulder blade. For like twenty minutes I watch the show, and then he stops...raises himself to where I can see the bottom of my head sticking out of his sweet hole...and begins a slow pace of descending and ascending on my entire length except for the very tip. When I say slow, I mean it takes like a half a minute to complete a cycle. I don't know if it's more the look or feel of it, but I can only take five or six minutes before I put Deidara on all fours and then go to town.

It's now mid afternoon and I'm eating some scones (a first for me) with coffee, and the hot babe is on his computer. Suddenly I hear:

"Oh my God...Naruto, look at this"

I wander over and take a gander at the monitor screen...

and what I see shocks me.

It's an article on a website called 'The Fashion Insider', and the headline says:

'Rising star Susano O, goes extra, extra wild on a Friday night!'

Underneath that is a picture of a damn sexy lookin Sasuke walking into an alley being followed by like twenty guys. I read further. It talks about the Hidden Sound Club and the infamous chair close to the place where club goers are well know to take people to have wild, many on one group sex. There's a picture of the chair...man, the amount of stains on it is ridiculous! There's a picture of a stocky brunette guy. The article says that the dude was a participant in the gang-bang...dude even says that a whole lot more than in the picture put the meat to Sasuke...he's sayin over a hundred. A few nameless eyewitnesses indirectly back up the guy's story by saying that Sasuke was grinding on every dong in the Club and telling the guys to meet him at the chair and call a few friends while they were at it.

I'm fuckin pissed...and I don't know why.

I don't think I show it on my face, but Deidara somehow senses it

"You said Susano O...Sasuke...was now a friend right...you know that this is most likely a fabricated scandal for promotional purposes...people in the spotlight do it all the time all by themselves or by the direction of their managers"

He puts his hand on mine to comfort me, but I just take a sip of coffee and say it like it aint no thing:

"Sasuke is his own person and he can do whatever he wants to do"

I would have loved to have stayed with sexy Deidara another night, but he had to show off his work to some potential buyers, and I was in a funk cause of the craziness regarding Sasuke. So now I'm in an outdoor flea market browsing a booth that has assorted knives, swords, and martial arts weaponry. What I'm particularly interested in are the ninja weapons like the kunai and shuriken. That shit's just cool...and it helps me get my mind off a certain someone. My phone goes off...

Speaking of a certain someone

"Hey..."

"Don't believe the hype!"

-NXS-

There's a long period of silence that starts to concern me

"Naruto?"

"So if it's hype, that means it was a promotional thing you did at the club and that alley with the nasty chair"

He sounds like he's in his usual good spirits, and I want to confirm what he said to keep him that way...but I feel that honesty is the best policy in this case

"No...it wasn't an attempt at self-promotion"

"So it's true then...you took on like over a hundred dudes!..." -The first part sounds almost panicked while the second part is angry, but I keep silent. This is important to me...I want to see how he reacts- "...so you don't even deny it!...well I had my own fun yesterday..with a sexy skinny blond guy who looks as pretty as any girl out there...even more...just as pretty as you!"

"Is that so" -I state calmly like he just told me the weather forecast. But in truth, his attempt at making me feel jealous does have a mild effect

"Yes it is so...I fucked him like three times before breakfast this morning, and two of those times were almost back to back, thus unlocking Ninja Sex Art: Double the Pleasure"

"Ninja sex...what?"

"Oh, never mind that..the point is that I was in him so long that my pickle...almost got pickled"

This is a very serious matter we're discussing, so I hold back my laughter at Naruto's 'colorful' phrases

"Listen Naruto...handsome, wonderful Naruto...just calm don't and think through what I'm about to ask...now what difference does it make if I let one or a thousand guys fuck me at one time..the point is that it's not you that I'm pleasing and that's what the problem really is for you...you know that I'm sexually active with my friend Arturo because I told you about him and you must have suspected that I was enjoying the company of other males on a one to one basis..which I have...but you didn't sound particularly upset beforehand...but now that I MAY HAVE cut loose in a big way by having multiple partners, you practically throw a fit"

I wait through a characteristic Naruto long phone pause

"I don't exactly love that you have sex with other people, but if it's just one on one, I feel I can compete...but when you do a bunch of dudes at the same time...well how can I compete with that..I'm just one guy?!"

"Naruto...you are a fine man, you know that?...I didn't have sex with all those guys...but if I did then it's they who would come up short in a competition, because they would be just a nameless, faceless blob of humanity while you are the one and only Naruto"

"Aw man..you're making me feel embarrassed...heh"

I can imagine him in his cheesy grin/hand rubbing the back of his head pose

"I have had sex with three other people at the same time though"

"What?!"

"Two other men and a woman...they're nice people and disease free...it wasn't some out of control, consensual gang rape type thing like I almost did last night!"

"Yeah but Sasuke..it's still a gang bang!"

"Well technically yes...and I'm my own person and I can be with whom I want..." -I hear him growling on the other end- "...oh quit growling...what are you a fox?...listen..if it makes you feel better, then none of the two were as big as, or long lasting as you...no guy I've been with so far comes close to you in those particular attributes...you are almost literally the only horse who's been in my stable"

I wait through another pause

"Heh...I guess that must mean I'm pretty good then, huh"

I want to tell him that he's a God on Earth when it comes to sex, but I don't want him to get conceited. Modest men with real skills are the most attractive ones

"Look handsome...I'm a free person with every right to explore my sexuality with any and all who would explore it with me...the same goes for you too, so both of us will just have to be able to deal with that...if not then we can either terminate further interaction..." -I can't believe I'm going to say my next words- "...or we can try a mutually exclusive thing"

"Mutually exclusive thing?"

"A romantic relationship Naruto...that's what I'm getting at"

"You mean like boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"No...more like boyfriend and boyfriend my dear...I am a man after all"

"But you make such a bomb-azz woman"

"Yes but...look...when will you have some free time in..let's say a week from now?"

"Sorry...but I'll be in Ranger School by then"

"And it lasts how long?"

"Sixty-one days, then I get a few days break before I head back to my Unit..but then I'll sort of still be on a break till the Public Affairs people decide what to do with me"

I look at my schedule for a good block of free time around two months from now

"I want to see you so we can talk things through in person...and because I want to please you with my body...I seriously think about you at least once a day"

"Yeah, I think about you alot too"

"Well that makes me happy my darling Naruto...let's keep in touch and then we'll get a final plan hammered down along the way"

"Sounds good to me you sexy lady you...we'll hammer down a plan..and then I'll use my big 'hammer' to nail something down inside of you...believe it!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Sasuke...is that you?"

The woman saying that to me looks vaguely familiar. It's when she takes off her sunglasses that her identity immediately surfaces in my mind: she has Hyuga eyes...she must be Hinata

"Hello Hinata"

"So what brings you to Nashville...a photo shoot?"

"No...I'm here for pleasure, not business..and actually I'll be visiting someone at Fort Campbell"

"Wow...me and Kisame are going there too...let's all just rent one car and ride together"

Hinata and Kisame together and traveling to a military base?...what gives. Before I can ask her what kind of relationship he and her share, the man in question shows up with two coffees in hand

"Hinata...the youngest Uchiha here I'm sure appreciates your offer, but he'll be renting a Mercedes or a BMW cause that's the standard of car he is used to, while we'll be getting a Hyundai or Kia"

"Oh" -she sounds so deflated

"Hinata..how about you go see about renting a nice roomy sedan...and not a bare bones one, but like a Sonata..or Optima"

"Will do" -she says with enthusiasm as she walks off smartly in her business attire...such a far cry from the shy, frail, and stuttering girl I recall from our school days

"Damn youngest Uchiha..you sure changed...I thought Hinata was talking to another pretty lady until I got close enough to recognize you...come on..let's have a talk"

"You can call me Sasuke..and by all means, let us talk"

We walk to some benches close by. He takes a gulp of his coffee and says:

"Well you seem eager to communicate, so you start"

"Well first of all...what are you doing with Hinata, and what business do you have at Ft. Campbell?"

He gulps again

"Well I'll answer the second one first...we're here on behalf of your father's Company to do some wheeling and dealing with some Generals...you know...the usual"

Another gulp

"This is really excellent coffee for an airport cafe...anyway..Hinata is your dad's newest employee...and guess what position she's in...my assistant and body guard"

"Really now" -my voice is full to the brim with skepticism...surely he's joking with me

"Hey now...trust me..I was doubtful to begin with, but that girl can wipe the floor with damn near anybody out there...hell..she put me in my place a few times"

I have to think about that for a second or two

"Well...her family's business IS teaching tactical hand to hand combat techniques to military and law enforcement from around the world...so I suppose that's plausible"

"Yep...she's got the Hyuga techniques nailed down"

"Ok...well speaking of being an assistant and body guard..that's what you were to my brother...but you weren't anywhere near to him when he died"

I keep my tone calm and volume level even. I'm not asking the question out of anger, but out of a need to know the full details surrounding my brother's death. Kisame's reaction is to get a hollow look in his eyes, and then to take a long gulp to finish his drink

"I knew there would come a day when we would have this conversation...look..believe me when I say that I would never have willingly left Itachi high and dry without backup...I found out from other people that he left the compound our group was staying at to go out to a live-fire range to show off the Company's wares..." -he now takes a gulp from what I assumed was Hinata's coffee- "...he was like that you know...always wanting to get out in the action..and that's why he ditched me that day...because he knew I would keep his adventurous tendencies in check...youngest Uchiha, I was on the road and no more than 7 minutes out from his location when the incident happened"

I look at his agonizing face for several long seconds, and then I turn my attention to my hands that are in my lap

"I...thank you for telling me that..." -now I switch to an assertive mode- "...and stop calling me 'youngest Uchiha'...I'm a grown adult with my own independent life who makes things happen for myself"

For some reason my eyes drift to his hands and then to his feet...

They're pretty damn big

"If you want proof that I'm fully an adult, then have Hinata go to Ft. Campbell alone and we'll go to my hotel room where I'll let you do things to my mouth and ass that only adults do...you did say you thought I was a pretty lady right"

I give him my, never fail, seductive look and lay my hand right on his crotch...

which he snatches up immediately

"Whoa!..now cool down youngest...I meant Sasuke...first off you're Itachi's kid brother...and secondly, you're my boss' son"

I pull my hand out of his and say nonchalantly:

"I'm sorry...it's just that you have large hands and feet so I assumed you had a large dick that I could pleasure"

"Well I do have a big cannon, and I would sure as hell jump on an offer like that IF you weren't who you are"

"I told you that I'm my own person"

"Well not to me you aren't...man..Itachi was my brother from another mother, and your father has been good to me...so I can't do that kind of stuff with you"

"You say that and yet you're still getting hard"

And he is...I can see the bulge slowly growing as we speak

"That's because I'm a fully functioning man discussing this topic with a very attractive feminine looking person...but there's no way in hell I'm going to budge..."

"I'll swallow...or let you shoot your load in my ass"

"You'll...what!...listen Sasuke...I've read some stuff about you that I thought was just silly ass gossip or stuff done to put your name in the front page of the press, but you are really out of control...Fugaku is really concerned about you"

And that killed the mood right there...mentioning my father

"Hn...my father...did you know that he hasn't to my current knowledge visited Itachi's grave since the funeral?..." -I get silence in response, so I guess Kisame doesn't know of his boss' neglectfulness of his own son's memorial- "...you know...I once overheard my parents talking...arguing...and my father said something to the effect that my brother dying like one of the ignorant mob was like he killed the whole Uchiha extended family..." -Kisame just keeps giving me a searching glare...not uttering a word- "...you say that he's good to you...but trust me when I tell you that people without wealth or power are nothing more than worker ants or street trash to him"

He stares at me more...and I find it maddening

"Well?!...do say something...or I'm going to continue trying to seduce you, because at least that won't involve any painful memories!"

He continues his damnable staring and silence. I'm about to pick myself up and find a guy...or two...or twenty, to take me somewhere private and help me de-stress. But then finally:

"Sasuke...let me tell you some stuff about your father that he doesn't want you to know...he was a member of Special Forces ok...he saw and did stuff that made him jaded...made him wonder why common people just willingly threw their lives away for the benefit of the wealthy and power hungry...it twisted him and made him have contempt for regular folks..but the core of the man is as good as gold..." -I'm giving him the skeptical look again- "...just think about it...what is his business?..." -I'm not sure where he's going with this, so I just set into an expressionless stare- "...it's making products that PROTECT Soldiers"

I...never thought about it that way...I need to process this new information about my father...it might change my perspective on things.

The mood is heavy around the two of us...stifling...so I stand and stretch; and in doing so, I see Hinata coming this way from way off in the distance. I bend down to make sure all my bags are zipped shut and when I turn around Kisame has some serious tenting going on with his pants and a weird look on his face

"Uh...what's going on with you?"

"Ah, well you see...you were bending over...and your jeans are pretty tight...an I'm just a red-blooded man who can only take so much..."

"You got a boner over me..." -now I smile; thankful that the heaviness has lifted- "...and I have two holes you can squeeze it into"

"No!, no, no...damn Sasuke..you're dangerous with your looks and ability to set guys on fire...that and how you seem to want to use sex as a detour around difficult things in your life are gonna get you in trouble"

Sobering words...but still though, this is fun

"Well you must understand that good looking men and guys with big cocks set me on fire too..and right now it seems you have a nice looking hose to put it out from the inside"

He changes the subject after downing the rest of his second cup of coffee

"Speaking of 'hoses', just who might you be visiting at the base?"

"Naruto Uzumaki...he just completed Ranger School"

"A Soldier huh...well if you're more than just buddies, then don't let your dad know...he feels regretful about making your mom worry for his safety back when he was a hard charging troop, and he'll blow a head gasket if you're put into the same situation as her"

 **And now for me to hit the reviews like Naruto hits dem tight lil' fem guy ass and throat holes!**

 **ankwhat:** chapt 8, Oct 26, chapt 9, Oct 30, and chapt 10, Nov 1_Thank you for the compliments. Our two main characters WILL be together...I can assure you of that...but it won't be a standard fairy tail ending

 **darksone:** chapt 9, Oct 30 and chapt 17 Nov 11_The positive comments are much appreciated. I'm doing my best to put out quality work for you and any who read my stuff

 **Guest:** chapt 10, Nov 2_I was almost going to have Sakura and the Rock break up and her get with Sasuke just long enough so they could have a kid, thus keeping in line with the official story. But no, that aint happening

 **Moon Light Fire Kitsune:** chapt 13, Nov 5_Glad you loved it to that point...hope I've continued to not disappoint

 **Guest:** chapt 11, Nov 4_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ok, I'm done laughing now. Sorry to be so mean, but I can just imagine your pimply-faced little self in your room...sitting in front of the computer with your milk and a plate of cookies your mom made for you...a beanie with a propeller sticking out the top on your head...and you're all in a hissy fit cause of all us evil NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfic writers out here! Hilarious!

 **Sayuri36ani:** chapt 15, Nov 6_Thanks for the words of consolation, but I can't ignore the chump/chumps who leave silly comments to me and my work like that...cause it's just so damn entertaining to contend with such small minds!

 **Guest:** chapt 13, Nov 5_Naruto sending Sasuke a dick pic is just the kind of thing Naruto would do, eh. And it's the perfect thing for Sasuke to receive since he likes men who are aggressive. Also, thanks, I will gladly accept all your internets.

 **Guest:** chapt 14, Nov 6_Hey get this...you're Gollum/Smeagol from Lord of the Rings. I can imagine you saying:

"Uhhhgh...give me the precious canon pairings...Smeagol hates-es the gay Naruto fanfiction...gurgle, gurgle uhhhgh"

 **bridmatt:** chapt 16, Nov 8_I introduced Team Taka to the story cause I needed to have a 'safe' way for Sasuke to satisfy his pretty apparent group sex yearnings; but mostly so he could (through Karin) start to reassert the female desiring part of his bisexual preferences and also his 'maleness'. As far as him having fun for the sake of fun: well sex is his fun. I mean who can deny that (consensual of course) sex isn't fun even to the point that bad sex is still better than great anything else? I mean it's more than just his primary leisure activity...it's his preferred method of social interaction and also his crutch...but that isn't set in stone. Like real people in real life, he's going to change over time and circumstance.

I don't want to spoil it, but I'm not at all leaning toward making Sasuke full time trans, or for him to take estrogen in order to develop female sex characteristics (namely boobs). As far as Naruto goes, I have been letting him off easy, and it's because of your thoughtful review that I see that. Don't worry...Naruto is going to develop and face challenges to what he thinks he wants in a sex/life partner too.

As far as the unrealistic presentations of the life of a totally or semi-fem looking male (represented by Sasuke of course) where all those attracted to him see and/or want to sexually use him as a woman...and vise versa where Naruto has only dealt with feminine looking and acting guys who don't want their sex organ taken care of:

well I call my right to employ artistic license.

That's a cop-out I know, but I already have some ideas for the next or after next chapter to 'real it up' – so to speak.

And lastly, regarding the troll(s)...well I can't help myself but to feed them ridicule, cause that shit is comedy gold!


	19. Chapter 19

' _Knock...knock_ '

"Hey Sasuke, it's me!"

"Wait a few please, I'll be right there"

"Ok!...da-da-da..der-da da...but we'll sail on...sing a song...carry onnnnnn...but We Rock"

The door opens and the two men give each other the once-over before the blond steps into the room

"Pretty nice...for a low brow like me"

"It's acceptable when I'm here by myself...but with you around, any place is a palace"

The whiskered man looks startled for a moment by the words of his dark haired companion; but then he grabs said person by the waist and a long, passionate kiss ensues. The taller of the two moves his hands from the other's waist to their buttocks, and begins to rub and squeeze them with zeal. The very slightly shorter androgynous one, reacts by rubbing the others' hardening penis

"Let's get you out of those clothes beautiful...then you can get ready in the bathroom and come out in something sexy"

-NXS-

With those words, I knew that I had to put a stop to this thing we're doing that shouldn't have been allowed to get this heated in the first place...so I gently pull away from him and say in a demure way:

"Well I didn't bring a sexy little outfit..and even if I did..I'd like to just do it in my birthday suit this time because I'm tired from the flight and drive...ok handsome"

"But...your thing will be...you know...all out and flopping around"

He sounds so much like a little kid when he says that...it's adorable and makes me put on a big smile

"And your point is?...I was born with a penis Naruto..and we've had sex already and it's not like I removed it and put it in a jar while we did it"

"Well it was covered with panties and there was no bulge because of tucking"

"And Haku and the one blond you mentioned on the phone...and any other fem guys you've been with...they tucked and kept on panties for you too?"

"It's just those two, and yes..they did...except for the first time with Haku...but it was tucked and taped because...you know...neither of us are about having a 'sword fight'"

"Well I don't want to have a 'sword fight' either...at least not with you my dear Naruto...it's just..." -I have to collect myself here...focus my thoughts...and vocalize the areas where our desires and expectations of each other will clash- "...my darling man...for you...well really for both of us because I enjoy it too...but for you, I'll gladly put on the sexy lingerie and revealing outfits and tuck my stuff so that the look is right...but I don't want you to forget that I still have a male aspect to me that I can and often enjoy asserting"

I still smile but give him a penetrating glare

"Hey sure...I may be dumb but I'm not an idiot...geesh..I know that you have to be a guy-man-dude sometimes for your job...and for school..I guess...and for your family..definitely for them"

And there he goes acting like he knows whats really going on when he doesn't...a trait of his that's somewhat charming but mostly not

"Oh Naruto...I'm concerned that the vision you have of me in our sex life will spill over into our mundane life where I simply can't or won't be willing to meet your expectations"

"Sasuke...you just be you, and I'll just be me..and if that starts to cramp your style, then just snap me back until we're cool again...ok?"

How very insightful was that! I should learn to stop underestimating this man

"Now get in that bathroom and get tucked up, taped-up, and ready babe..cause I'm about to bring the pain...heh"

Did I say underestimating?...I meant that I should learn to stop overestimating this man!

"Uh...no Naruto...I want us to do date type stuff so we can gauge each other's compatibility..." -he huffs and for a moment takes on an adorable little kid pouty face- "...now think of something you consider fun to do or interesting to show me, cause I've got activities in mind for us that will give you a perfect idea as to what things I value in this world"

He mulls my request/command over for about a minute and then looks at me with a big grin and excited eyes

"Ok..I have just the thing"

"Great...let's get into my rental bimmer and you can show me the way"

"Well..for what I have in mind, we have to take the Orange Demon...and..." -his head is held low, arms hang slack, eyes hardly meeting mine, and his voice is subdued: it's the manner of the penitent; which means he knows he's going to say something I won't like- "...uh...are you going out like that?"

"Out like what?"

"Well you know...like in guy-ish clothes with no jewelry or makeup on"

I hold back the annoyance that desperately wants to boil over into my words

"First of all...the clothes I'm wearing are unisex..and second of all...even when I dress and carry myself completely as a male..seven or eight or even nine times out of ten I'm still pegged for being a woman"

"Yeah, but there's still that small percentage that see you as a man"

"Ok...and that matters how?"

"It matters because..." -he looks like he has acid reflux now- "...I'm not gay..and I don't wanna do date stuff with other dudes"

I can't help but laugh

"Come on Sasuke, I'm being serious"

"Well I can't take you serious since you've wrecked the holes of me and two other feminine MALES..." -he looks a tad pissed, but his logical failure is out in the open and needs to be challenged- "...so just for the sake of keeping tabs on your straight versus gay ratio...how many females have you given the pipe to?"

"Well...none..so far" -he says with embarrassment

"Well isn't that telling"

"Hey now..it's not like I didn't want to...it's just that all the girls hated me in school except for Sakura..and then I dedicated myself to being with her, but she's with Rock Lee...super cool name by the way..." -the look on his face and tone of voice tells me that he wasn't being sarcastic when he said that- "...so since then I've discovered the joy of being with pretty-like-women, men and...well I'm hooked...but you, and Haku, and Deidara are women to me"

"Well we are...but we're not...and I don't know about the others, but I want to be acknowledged as and treated like a man at times"

"But I like women..or at least womanliness...we can be buds, sure...but my hot sauce is for the ladies and that's who I wanna date...I'm sorry..but I'm not sorry...I want what I want"

It seems we've found the unbridgeable gap with regard to what we both want in a romantic partner. It makes me sad...but it's good...and refreshing...that we know where we stand early on

"So...I guess we'll be guy friends today"

He looks penitent again

"What is it" -I say trying not to sound too impatient

"Can you please..please, please..." -he's on his knees begging now...adorable!- "...PLEASE, be all woman when we go out and not a half, or two thirds, or three quarters of one?"

I'm giving him the 'I'm not convinced yet' look

"Sasuke..ya gotta understand that this aint L.A., or New York, or San Francisco...we're in the bible belt baby...someone might give you shit...and then I'll have to go all ninja Infantry Soldier on them...and then someone will end up in the hospital and I'll end up arrested and in trouble with my superiors"

"Oh..I see...so me going out with you as a female will actually deter violence, thereby furthering the cause of world peace"

"Yeah...world peace...we'll be crusaders for world peace!"

We both have a laugh and then I take one of my bags to go into the bathroom

"Oh, you can just get ready here...I need to go get a can of soda"

I inform him that I have bottled waters here, but he insists on getting a 'can of something', so I set about deciding what I should wear. I was actually planning on going out 'en femme'; but I just had to test Naruto like I did to see what kind of relationship he was gunning for. My original clothing choice was an elegant, yet still sexy, burgundy form fitting halter top, long dress with an extra long slit up the side...with stiletto heels of course. But now I'm a little miffed that I 'have' to be all woman in public with Naruto, so I pick out a pair of stripper heels, aquamarine blue, liquid-look mini-skirt, and a thin (width-wise) black wrap-around top with a zip-up front – it's basically a glorified padded bra. To make it look right I clear tape my chest together to affect the look of a little bit of cleavage. I put on jewelry and for makeup I go minimal (as I normally do) with just mascara and a red tinted lip gloss.

I'm ready to go...ready to make Naruto turn red with jealousy...and I'm just in time too, because I hear him slip the key-card in and out of the card reader and twist the doorknob. I bend over as if I'm reaching for something on the bed...but it really doesn't take much bending with how short and tight this skirt is to expose my light blue, lacy boyshort panties.

I hear the can he was holding hit the floor

"Oh..you're back" -I turn around and say as if I don't notice that his jaw is practically on the floor along with his tongue

"Whoa mamma!...so you changed your mind about having sex now huh"

He sounds so excited...

and I'm glad to burst his bubble

"What?...no Naruto...it's just that you cajoled me into being a girl, so here I am...you got what you wanted so let's go"

-NXS-

Before we go, I show something to smokin hot Sasuke in the room, and then it's on to the Orange Demon. We don't get too far without guys bumping in to stuff, women getting mad at their husbands or boyfriends, and hearing a couple of whistles and a 'hey baby'. Sasuke is eating this up (he is a pretty high up there model after all, so he's used to the attention and how to work a crowd). He's waving to guys, smiling, saying 'hi' in a sexy voice...twice in the parking lot he adjusts his shoes (showing off his sweet ass). How am I dealing with all this?...well I'm...

-NXS-

He's practically beaming with pride!

The nerve of him, thwarting my plan to throw him into a jealous rage!

We finally end up at the so called 'Orange Demon' and I see that it's even more tacky than it was before...in other words: a red-neck masterpiece.

"Pretty cool huh...I had the fox face and whiskers on the hood and fenders done by a shop in Clarksville...but the three sets of three tailpipes...that was all me baby!..." -he really shouldn't say that proudly...or out loud...to anyone- "...it's my Orange Nine Tailed Demon Fox!"

I turn my head so he doesn't see me roll my eyes

"Can we please take my car..or do your activity late at night...where people won't see me get into this thing?"

I'm close to begging now

"I don't think your fancy Benz was made for off-road use baby"

Well here I am...an erudite and urbane individual out in an orange fox painted pickup truck...'mud-bogging'

Oh, the horror!

This is nothing short of a broken, out of control roller coaster ride. I'm being jarred...tossed about in my seat. It is simply headache inducing and if I had a weak constitution, I would have vomited by now. Naruto is of course loving this. He's yelling things like:

"Hell yeah, damn near flip over on that one!"

and

"Ha!...you can't get me stuck giant mud puddle!"

Somehow during this amusement park ride from hell, I start to imagine what it would be like to be in the bed having sex with Naruto while someone else drove this hard over this sort of rough, DRY terrain. I suppose we'd have to be tethered to a degree so we wouldn't be thrown out of the vehicle, but it would be fun I do believe. Thinking of that leads me back to about thirty-five minutes ago when we were in my room:

" _Take a look at this you sexy woman you..you're gonna like it"_

 _He grabs the can off the floor and then drops his pants and underwear and strokes himself until he's fully (and deliciously) erect. Then he beckons me over_

" _I said no sex now, honey"_

" _I just want you to look"_

 _He holds the can right under his cock_

" _Hurry up, it's cold and I'll go limp"_

 _I slowly step over beside him_

" _Look from up top"_

 _Oh I see...he wants me to take the bird's eye view perspective just like the_ _couple of_ _picture_ _s_ _he sent me_

 _I crane my neck over and look down as if from where Naruto's head is at..._

 _AND THE CAN DISAPPEARS!_

He called it his 'unlocking of Ninja Sex Art: Bigger is Better, Stage 2'. Which I guess Stage 1 was when his dong miraculously grew from 11 to 12 inches. What's Stage 3 going to be?...when his balls grow to the size of pumpkins?!

Finally the our time in the hillbilly playpen is over and he takes me back to the hotel...

and then I threaten to unleash on him my Ninja Sex Art: Ball Smasher unless he washes the truck off so I don't go into an embarrassment coma when people see me getting out of the mud ball. Back in my room, I put on the burgundy gown. And then, hand in hand this time, we walk out to the BMW (I'm a Mercedes 'man', but it's good to try new things). The reactions from those within eye-shot are generally the same as last time...minus the whistles and cat-calls. Once we're in the car, it's off to the Cheekwood Botanical Garden and Museum of Art.

 **~Four hours later~**

Naruto...

was quite the gentleman. No gawking, rubber-necking, or pointing and loudly huffing out stuff like: 'ohhh', 'ahhh', and 'that shit's da bomb'. He was at times bored though and showed it; but mostly he seemed to appreciate the art and the garden's foliage and arrangements. Now I'm in the bathroom getting ready and anticipating how good the extra girth is going to feel inside of me...and for some reason I felt like asking him:

"So how come you didn't get upset when I was being all showy to all the guys that practically threw their attention at me?"

He walks up to the bathroom door so we don't have to yell our conversation

"Because you are the smokin-est thing out there...everybody knows it...and you were with me"

"Most guys would have been upset and then gone into defensive or whiny mode, you know"

"Well...most guys make no sense to me...they get a hot wife or girlfriend who gets a lot of attention and likes being appreciated...like anybody does...and the dude gets all up in an uproar because of it...dumb...they should be proud that they have a head-turner with them, man...they should wanna show that girl off like a trophy, or...or a...new shiny set of Pro Comp alloy wheels!"

Oh God...may that thing after trophy be stricken from the record

Other than that, Naruto's words are enough to make me horny even without the thoughts of his extra girth. He equates me with a trophy when in truth he's the trophy that I should be proud to show off (I should buy him a pair of speedos and parade him around a crowded pool or beach somewhere).

Finally I'm ready, so I open the door and step out in a waist cincher, pleated mini skirt, and thigh highs...all made from black PVC. Even my choker with a cross pendant and thong are black PVC...only my heels are dissimilar in material by being patent leather.

Naruto is on a chair with his tall and shiny, lubed-up cock in hand.

Let my exquisite suffering begin.


	20. Chapter 20

I...

can't move.

I'm...

afraid.

We started having sex around 8:00 PM. It was brutal...searingly painful...and took me about twenty-five minutes to get him the whole way in my ass. I bit a pillow the whole time it was so bad. At about the hour and a half mark, ALOT of hard work paid off when I got him fully down my throat (when my bottom lip touched the sack containing his big and low hanging balls, I felt rather accomplished). At around a few minutes till 10:00; we finished our first round, with him (at my pleading request) cumming in my open mouth. It's just like a porn movie...I'm on my knees in front of him, looking up and giving him a sexy glare. My mouth is wide open with the head of his cock a half an inch away from it while he strokes his anal juice covered shaft to completion. The cream starts bursting out, and it's not long before I'm having to constantly swallow to keep my mouth from overflowing. I'm expecting alot due to the size of his balls, but it had been going on for a long while and I'm wondering if he has a third testicle I'm not aware of. Finally it stops and I pull my head back a little and turn my eyes down just in time to see one last BIG spurt come flying on to my lips. As I lick the precious juice into my mouth, I reach up to squeeze out the last remaining fluid onto my tongue, and then I deep throat him for a finisher.

As I wait for him to apologize for not lasting long enough, he says instead:

"Cool...I unlocked Ninja Sex Art: When It Rains, It Pours...and since I did it with you, that makes it all the more better...whew...I'm kinda wore out but give me about an hour beautiful Sasuke and we'll hit it again"

And just like he said, an hour later he was fully recovered and fully in me. That bit of rest did wonders for my body too, as it only took about six minutes for the pain of having my ass stuffed to the max to turn into the kind of enjoyable pain that only anal sex can bring. Now I can use my newfound flexibility (thanks in large part to Jugo's assistance) to get into positions that will make things less strenuous for Naruto. It will also put his rod in different positions within my body, thus increasing my pleasurable suffering.

Now it's a little over THREE HOURS LATER for gods sake!...

and I can't move, and I'm also afraid.

The reason is that Naruto – who worked so incredibly hard - fell right to sleep shortly after he came another bucket-full deep in my ass (he must have magical balls). I know this because when I pushed it out into one of those little paper cups that they give you at hotels (so I could drink it in front of my handsome stud) the darn thing ended up almost half full!

Anyway, getting back to now, Naruto shoved his massive manhood the whole way inside of me...laid us on the bed...and promptly went to sleep. It's like 33 minutes later and I've got him snoring in the back of my head and his dick – that hasn't even begun to go limp – still deep inside of me. Now I can't move because I don't want to wake him; and I'm also afraid that if I do wake him and he wants to go another round, that something could literally break or rupture inside of me. I mean...I have no idea at what point the interior walls of my intestines will simply cease being able to withstand getting stretched and rubbed over and over again.

I decide to try to go to sleep. I close my eyes and think of pleasant thoughts: a Mercedes Benz 300 SL Gull Wing in my garage...parked beside a 230 SL Roadster...and just outside is a...

OH WHO AM I KIDDING, I HAVE A GIANT COCK IN MY ASS!...there's no way I'm going to go to sleep!

I shift my body just a tiny bit to relive the pressure in a spot inside of me and freeze when that little bit of movement elicits a response

"Sasuke...most beautiful...must not lose...wife...believe it"

He's not awake. He's having a dream or something and it caused him to murmur that out loud. But what does the last half mean? He doesn't want to lose me so he can make me his wife? Or does he think he's losing me so as a drastic measure he wants to propose? I don't know. I don't care. I've become so fucking horny waiting for Naruto's swollen member to deflate, that now I'm glad it's still hard so I can use it. I slowly roll us to where he's on his back and I'm on top of him.

He's still asleep. Good.

Now I lift my upper half to the vertical and then bend at the knees to bring my lower legs back and to the sides of his thighs. Great...I'm a reverse cowgirl...time to go to work. I keep my pace slow and soft so as not to wake him. I want to wake him...but I know he's exhausted from doing most of the work and I can't bare to disturb his sleep. I honestly could go on for days like this if I had the inhuman stamina to do so. Naruto's shaft feels extraordinary...and the best part is that, in spite of the fact that I've been thoroughly reamed of hours now, there's still a measure of hurt I feel from the pucker of my hole, all the way to where the tip of his fully inserted fucking monster presses twelve inches inside of me.

As I'm riding my handsome lover's ass-wrecker, the pure bliss of the experience causes me to lose track of time; but something tells me to look at the clock and I see that it's been about an hour since he came and fell asleep...

That magical hour of recuperation.

Suddenly from behind me I hear:

"Unlocking Ninja Sex Art: Triple Play"


	21. Chapter 21

"Yo Jethro, I'm going out by the see-ment pond...bring yourself and a beer and we'll catch the pretty neighbor ladies sunning themselves"

Jethro and his wife have a pretty nice little place outside of the base. Aside from the house, there's a two car garage and an in-ground pool...all sitting on one and a half acres. It's all way more than the wages of an E2 can pay for, but his wife is a sales-person for a medical supply Company, and she does quite well pay-wise.

I just got here and the lady of the house is at work so I'm thinkin that it's just me and my fellow red-neck who got the run of the place. I slide open the glass door and sitting on a folding chair by the pool is a two-toned hair babe-licious babe!

"Wow man...who's the pretty lady?"

From right behind me I hear out of control laughter; and the woman shoots me a hostile look, jumps in the pool, swims up to a point closest to where I'm standing, and splashes a bunch of water on me

"I'm a male you idiot!"

Turns out that the 'male' is named Benten, and is Jethro's wife's nineteen year old kid brother. They say that first impressions matter most, and man did I make a bad one on 'him', because he is just a bitch to me the whole rest of the time I'm there. He tells me that my whiskers look stupid...that my Orange Demon is a joke...that me ending some of my statements with 'believe it' makes me sound like a dork...and there's a bunch of other nit-picking she...he does and it pisses me off after a while...believe it!

Eventually there comes a point where I want to get outta the place so me and my bro can actually chill without beauty bee constantly buzzing around dissing me. So I'm in my bud's room changing out of the oil and dirt stained clothes I'm wearing (which got that way from me and Jethro showing our trucks some luv by cleaning up the engine bays) so I can put on some clean shorts and T-shirt to jet with my truck buddy to a speed parts store. I'm like naked, thinkin of the three day and night sex marathon I just had with Sasuke, which ended a day ago when he had to leave...my flag is almost fully raised...and in walks fuckin Benten!

"Hey man...a little privacy would be nice!"

He looks in total shock for a second or two, but then goes back to bitching

"This isn't your house so you don't have a right to privacy truck nerd...and just what are you doing in here all naked and swinging THAT around?!"

"I'm changing so me and your brother in law can roll out and get away from you, so just be quiet for like a little bit for once"

"I will not be quiet you big orange ogre!..."

"You'll be quiet when I jam my Big Daddy Kane in your pretty mouth...believe it!"

Oh shit!...I shouldn't have said that. I tense my body waiting for little miss frigid to throw something at me, but she...he just stands there with an uncomfortable look on his face and his arms crossed on his...her chest; and then like thirty seconds later she just walks out...

and then walks back in to fish some keys out of a desk drawer, and then out he goes again, all without saying a word...HALLELUJAH!

On the way to the speed shop, I find out that bratty Benten will be staying at my bro's place while he 'finds himself'. Needless to say that my man wants the kid to find himself in another house, but he has no say in the matter because he's not paying the majority of the bills. He does laugh and say that I'm the only one he's ever seen the kid give so much hassle to...

Lucky me :(

He suggests that when we hang, that it should be out of his house. That's cool with me...it's summer and there's honeys out and about in skimpy clothes; so we'll just load up the gas grill and invite the babes to feast on our bratwursts and high grade meats with the special white sauce.

When our trip is done and we're back to the house, I just say:

"See ya"

and then I'm on my merry way...to the MAC machine to see if I have enough money to buy a sweet brushed aluminum, pointy teeth lookin grille for my truck at the store I was just at. I find myself behind some business woman who has some major curves going on. I think back to when gorgeous babe Sasuke questioned me about how many chicks compared to chick-like-guys I've sexed-up. Man, I'm twenty-one years old and I haven't dunked my long john into a real chick yet! What am I waiting for! It's like I'm afraid and shit, but I don't need to be, cause the shit past I had when nearly all the girls around my age ignored, made fun of, or threw shit at me, is long gone. Man, I need to start heading out on the Road to Vagina, and I do believe I'll start with this woman here. She finishes up and turns and starts to walk past me, but before she can walk away, I say:

"Hey there Miss sunglasses, would you have time to..."

"Naruto?"

"Uh..yeah..how did you..." -and then the shades come off and it's- "...Hinata!"

Hinata is right...and she looks RIGHT!

The clothes she's wearing aren't tight, but they're form fitting enough that I see dem boobies poppin out at me; and then they're on me as she gives me a big hug. When I hug back I goof and grab her luscious booty first (she makes a little squeely noise – how fuckin hot is that!) but then I quickly move my hands up to the small of her back

"Heh...sorry bout that"

"No need to apologize..." -she steps back and looks me over for a while...spending most of the time studying my face- "...you..are like a giant now"

"Well...time goes on and things get bigger"

"Yeah...well I heard about that" -she looks away from me when she says that for some reason

"Huh?"

"Oh nevermind...if you have some free time I'd like to do some catching up"

"Until 1630 hours...that's 4:30 to you civilians...I have all the time in the world for you"

It isn't a long drive until we're at the Hampton Inn, and walking up to her room she informs me that she's with the man she's an assistant to, and that they're here on business.

"Have a seat...would you like a bottle of flavored water?"

"Nah..I'm good, but thanks anyway"

"Ok...just relax and turn on the TV if you want...I'll be in the bathroom freshening up and changing into less formal clothes"

"Sure, Hinata babe...take your time"

And she does take her time...like twenty minutes...she even takes a quick shower.

When she finally steps out, she has long overcoat on of all things...that's what she thinks must be casual clothing?

For some reason her head is held low and her eyes are looking anywhere but at me, and when she speaks it's not all excited and...regular...like before...it's in a low volume stutter

"S...so...how have you been Na...Naruto?"

It's a trip down memory lane. This is the Hinata I remember from school. Thinking back on those days, a sudden realization comes to me: she really didn't hate me like all the other girls except Sakura did. No...she was just so shy and timid that she COULDN'T socialize with me.

"I...I heard about your..re...relationship with Haku...and...and I wondered if...yu...you would be with me if...if I took it...man-style?"

"Man-style?"

Now she does a 180 and reverts back to the new Hinata

"I mean in my butt Naruto...I'm asking if you'll be with me if I let you put it in my butt"

Then she drops the coat...

Deja Vu!...high heels, thigh-highs, thong panties, garter belt, and bra...all in white!

 **~17 minutes later~**

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, I BROKE HINATA! CURSE YOU BIG DUBAI TOWER OF MINE, YOU BROKE MY COULD BE FRIEND!

"I am sooooo sorry babe...God what was I thinking pushing that hard!"

"No Naruto...don't you dare blame yourself when I'm the one who demanded that you get that big fucking elephant cock of yours inside of me no matter what...I thought for sure that string of large anal beads would prepare me enough to at least take the head in"

"Sexy Hinata...I don't know what you heard about me, but I'm not just all about the ass...let me put it in your pussy...I mean it shouldn't be as bad since those things were meant to stretch to the size of a baby"

"Oh no you don't Mister...speaking of babies..I want to have some in the future so you're not going to tear up my reproductive...stuff, with that...fire hose"

"Well...what about oral?"

"My jaws and tongue are sore"

"Oh" -man I'm disappointed

"I'm just not used to so much meat invading my body...but I don't want you to have a bad time...so we'll just have to...hurt my butt"

"Uh...are you sure?"

"Naruto, I am so fucking horny right now..and women generally have a higher threshold for pain, so what we're going to do is use a ton of lube...take our time since we have a couple of hours till Kisame is done with his meeting...and most importantly is we're not going to quit until I'm able to accommodate your cock enough so that you can FUCK MY TIGHT ASS UNTIL I PASS OUT FROM THE PLEASURE OR PAIN!

Well I can't argue with that...believe it!


	22. Chapter 22

What is Naruto to me? A superficial part of me used to want to say and convince me that he's just a mere step above being a set of cock n' balls with an attached man like most guys are to me. Since ninety-five percent of my thoughts about him are sexual in nature, it became easy for me to think that our fuck-buddy relationship was pretty much all fuck with a sprinkling of buddy thrown in. Well there's no way I can think that now because I've just finished having sex with an actual porn star who was just as long and nearly as thick as Naruto. His stage name is Stretch Blackman, and as the man's profession would imply, his stamina and techniques were exceptional, and he lasted about forty minutes longer than a first round with Naruto. But the latter has the clear edge in being able to go three absurdly long rounds. Naruto also cums an astonishing four times as much – judging on how much of the two I had to swallow.

In spite of the well know attributes of Stretch, I really felt no great compulsion to get with the man, since upon our first meeting he seemed a bit full of himself (before I became full of himself...sorry, bad joke). It's just that I had to find out if, for me at least, it's mostly just a sex thing between Naruto and I. Well it's not, and as I wash the remnants of my time with Mr. Blackman off in the shower, I realize why. You see, with everyone else: we get together, and maybe hang out and engage in mutual interests, and - depending on the person - have sex when the mood strikes us...and it's fun of course. But then we go our separate ways and live our separate lives until the next time we're together...or not. But with Naruto, I feel that I could spend forever in his constant company, and I would like to have our lives mesh like the threads in a piece of cloth. And it's not just that I want a constant supply of amazing sex that makes me feel that way. I just had amazing sex...and I could care less if I see Mr. 'I'm all that' again.

But does that mean that I love him?

No, I don't think so. A life of togetherness with Naruto is, currently at least, something I would LIKE to have...not something I'm DESPERATE to have. With the exception of certain family issues, I'm quite pleased with my life and see little need to change it up. My schooling is going slowly (because of the modeling) but very well. The modeling is going exceptionally well and I'm being considered for TV and movie rolls due to the exposure it has given me. My close friendships (what few I have: Arturo, Sakura and now even sort of Rock Lee, Orochimaru, and last but not least – Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo) are rock solid. And my sex life...

well I just had sex with a male porn star and now I'm getting into 'man mode' so I can go have sex with a lingerie model...so yeah, it's pretty good.

So now I'm in my car pulling in to the hotel where my friend and occasional lover is staying; and I'm feeling extra good and at peace:

because I'm going to sex-up a lingerie model?...no

because I just got fucked very well by a king sized cock?...no

because after I'm done here I'm going over to Jugo's house where our four person team of friends will eat popcorn, watch a movie, and then have mind-blowing sex?...no again

What's making me feel this way is that I know that all the prerequisites are in place for me to be madly in love with Naruto. One day in the future when I've worked out my wild side and want to settle down, I'm sure I'll be in love with him...of course I don't know that for certain, and things can drastically change in an instant...but it's something I believe. It's just like Naruto sometimes says: 'believe it'.

Well everyone has to believe in something...so I'll choose to believe in a future of true love for me and my whiskered, blond man.

-NXS-

What is Sasuke to me? Just a, not often enough, friend and lover? Does he mean more to me but I just haven't realized it yet? When we're together...man!, I just want it to last forever, and I aint talkin just about the sex! I want him to get into the good ol' boy stuff that I like, and I really want to try to like the high brow, classy stuff he digs too. When it comes to sex...sure I would prefer that I be the only guy who does him; but that's being unrealistic. And when it comes to him being with other dudes...well I gotta tell ya, I don't fuckin like it...but it's not to the point where I'm going to just go: 'fuck it...I'm going to drop everything after I get out of the Army in a year and dedicate my life to being with Sasuke...and until then, I'm not going to have sex with anyone else and hope he does the same'. How can I say that when not more than three days ago I had such an amazing time with Hinata! The little trooper that she is took half of me in her bubble-licious ass and she promised to take the whole thing when we see each other next. And then there's little Haku who (literaly) works his ass off to squeeze me into his heavenly hole, even though we both know it's too much for him. Man, that's dedication!

One day I'll get the itch to serve my Country out of me, and I'll work a 'safe' job to where Sasuke won't have to worry about me; and where I won't be hauled off to places where I can't or can barely communicate with him. I'll also get to where I won't stand for him being with others, and I won't stand for being with others either. I think that one day in the future it will all mesh together somehow for the both of us like the threads in a piece of cloth...believe it.

Anyway...man that's some deep thinking I just did, huh. Sasuke's smarts must be rubbing off on me. It's about noon and I'm in my barracks room on a Sunday, so I figure I'll make my favorite meal: ramen, a good brand of canned chili, plus some Tabasco chipotle sauce for extra flava and heat. Right when I dig out my single electric burner stove, I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see...

Benten!...and he's holding a full plastic bag and another larger fabric tote bag

"Are you going to just gawk at me like a fool or are you going to invite me in?!"

That breaks me out of my frozen state

"Uh..sure"

He steps over the threshold and hands me the plastic bag

"It's your clothes that you left at my sister's place...I cleaned them"

"Uh...thanks?"

"That's right thanks, and quit saying 'uh' before everything..it makes you sound as stupid as you look"

I want to be pissed, but him being here is just so weird that I just mumble out:

"Uh..I meant...will do"

He looks at me for a while and then around the room

"Orange sheets, blanket and pillow case...orange throw rug...orange curtains...why don't you just explode an orange paint bomb in here to really complete to look of bad taste"

Now I'm back to my senses...and I'm getting mad

"Well it's actually hellaciously cool..and if you don't like it then wander back out"

I gesture to the door

"I will, but I need your bathroom to change cause I'm going somewhere after here where what I have on won't be acceptable"

Before I can say yes or no, the bitchy boy steps into my bathroom and locks the damn door!

"Hey!"

And then the complaining begins anew

"Orange towels and shower curtain...big surprise...and this cologne..'Fox Scent'...is that something you picked up at the dollar store?..."

I don't even want to argue and I don't have it in me now to fight back, so I just pull my clothes out of the bag to put them away

"Hey...you forgot my underwear"

"I didn't forget it, I'm keeping it..and no it's not open for discussion, so don't be yipping about it like a little dog"

Man!...what's the point of even trying to figure out something so off the wall or getting mad about it. I'll just bring it up when he comes out...which will be a while since now he's running the shower.

Damn!

Thirty-seven godawful minutes latter and finally the door opens and out comes...

a fuckin hot Benten!

He's got on black heels, a shiny silvery like metal, more-mini-than-mini skirt, black satin thong panties, and a tight black bra-top thing like Sasuke wore the one time when we went mud-bogging.

Man I must be dreamin...so I just stand and stare

"Well say something you big dumb ox...it took me having to work up a lot of courage to come here and wear this in front of you!"

I still don't say anything, but his eyes turn south and he sees that another part of me is speaking my mind loud and clear.

He smiles a sexy smile and finally I find my voice

"Where were you going dressed like that, sexy woman"

"To heaven stud...and you're going to take me there"

 **Hey readers...it may seem that in this chapter I'm setting up for a Naru and Sasu, happily-ever-after finale; but as I told one individual - they'll be together in the end, you can be sure of that - but it won't a standard issue, fairy tale ending...just sayin.**


	23. Chapter 23

Well they say that a person has to do good works and suffer to get to heaven...and if that's the case then that would make beautiful Benten a saint! He starts off LOUD, so I have to throw my blanket around him...her...and take him in my truck to a secluded wooded area where he can yell and moan his pretty little head off...and man does he yell and moan a lot. I think we scared off all the wildlife within a five kilometer radius of us. It's very slow going for a good while, but with a ton of patience and effort and a hell of a lot of coconut oil (yeah, I take some with me wherever I go lately because hey...a honey might need a hole filled at the spur of the moment), the head pops in...

man did my ears take a beating when that happened.

My aggravated lover called me every name in the book and demanded that I pull it out, but I've done this enough to know better. I held him in place and tried to convince him that one of the worst parts was over and that he needs to get used to the stretch so the funner times can commence. But you know what he does...he starts screaming rape!

Holy shit!...sure we're in the deep woods with no houses for miles, but what if someone is trail hiking or something. Man this could cause me big trouble! She's squirming and shit and yelling the 'R' word loud enough that people in fuckin China can hear; and I'm trying to calm him down with words, but of course he can't hear me cause I can't even hear myself. Now I'm getting mad and about to give up, and in frustration I spank his plump ass:

And it's like I hit a switch. She goes still and quiet for a few seconds, and then starts yelling for me TO rape her!

I'm so damn tempted to just start pushing in and keep going, cause he's calling me 'god' and begging me to rape him with my 'god cock'. I maintain what I got though, cause he's more than likely an anal virgin and I'm pretty big. I ask him to just wait a minute and so in response he starts backing up on me. As I figured, she doesn't get too far...but then he surprises me by taking a deep breath and then exhaling as he very, very slowly goes back on me even more! This get's me all excited and I lose all sense of reason and start to dive my Typhoon class submarine. I hit the four inch mark before Benten cries out which brings me back to sanity. I slowly pull out while my sexy lover begs me not to; but I just assure her that I'm only going to lube things up more and that I'll go even deeper on the next try.

Needless to say I didn't get it the whole way in, but it was a first try and he...she obviously hadn't done any preparing other than cleaning out and the bit off fingering I did. He did take seven inches though after a good almost two hours of hard work...pretty impressive if you ask me. Hot Benten wasn't impressed with herself like she should have been. She kept sayin that she was a terrible girlfriend (don't know where the 'girlfriend' thing came from) and that she would get better at pleasing me; and she kept wanting to do the couple's kissing and holding hands thing. I humored him, but it was kinda weirding me out. But I can't complain, because Benten became really nice to me...so it was a situation that was full of win...believe it!

Two days latter I go over to hang with my man Jethro and there's my 'girlfriend' greeting me at the door with:

"Oh..it's you...the orange stain"

It's like a glacier hit me man!

I spent that day with the older, pre-fem Benten ignoring me and giving me dirty looks, but thankfully not going out of his way to bug me.

Now it's the day after and I've done some going around to schools as far out as Murfreesboro to talk up service in the Army. But now I'm back at my room wanting to chill, and no sooner do I step through the door than I get a call...

It's Benten!

"Heyyyy...there" -I say cautiously

"Are you there yet!"

"Uh...am I where?"

"Your room dumbass!"

"Well...yeeees"

"I'm coming over with a friend"

and the call ends

"Huh?"

Forty-five minutes later (when I wanted to go to dinner but was stuck waiting here), I have Benten and her...his friend Sora in my room. After the initial greetings, the conversation starts off with Sora saying:

"So Benten tells me that you made him have sex with you"

HOLY FUCK! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Hell no!"

"Oh" -he sounds disappointed

"Hell yes!...you called me a pretty lady, and then you showed me your...godly body and cock..."

"You walked in on me!"

"So!...I'm sure you know damn well that a person can't resist something like that, and that they would want to be a total whore for you!"

I...don't even know where to begin arguing against nutty thinking like that, so I look to Sora for some kinda help. He's just smiling though, and says:

"Let's take this back to my place"

His place...is a large room that's over a bar, and upon entering it, I'm seated on a couch and the two head off into I suppose the bedroom. About ten minutes later I'm rewarded for all my suffering by the sight of two smokin hot babes.

Now Benten is like Haku: a dude that was born not looking at all like a guy, but like a pretty chick.

Sora on the other hand is androgynous but falls more on the male side of things with the chiseled way his muscles look. He's pretty though...believe it!...especially now with his hair let down and wearing heels, lacy thong, and the exact same fishnet mini-dress as his partner (his is red, while Benten's is black).

Benten jumps on my lap and starts kissing me and telling me how handsome I am and stuff. Sora is just standing there looking like he feels the same ways as I do: like kind of uncertain about being in a group situation. I wave him over and he sits beside me without touching and just looks at me intently. Benten is taking off my shoes, socks, and undoing my pants zipper and button. I stand and then off go all the clothes covering my lower half. I'm only a quarter hard now from being nervous, and when I sit back down, Benten begins the process of fixing my low inflation problem with his mouth. Sora runs his fingers over my whiskers and says:

"You are amazingly good looking..you know that"

And then he kisses me...softly at first...and then it deepens...

and soon enough my timber has no problems becoming limber.

My two lovers feast on my beast for an hour at least...

Ha!...that rhymed!

Anyway...eventually comes the time to fill some sweet booty, and I'm thinking that I'm a lucky guy who gets two tight holes to stuff. But it ends up being me only servicing Benten's ass (not that I'm complaining, cause damn Benten has some good feeling guts), while Sora takes care of the other end. We switch ends after about twenty minutes, and about fifteen minutes later Sora blows his load. Now I want to get back in that booty because, man...sexy Benten has a shallow throat...but the jizz of another weiner is in there and I'm like not wanting to go there. Sora sees my...reluctance...somehow and whispers something into his fellow pretty lady's ear, which causes the other to stand and say:

"I'll make myself clean for you my darling"

I give Sora a grateful smile and he licks my shaft and balls

When Benten returns, I plunge into him; and so begins the awesome (for me) and excruciating (for Benten) struggle to bury my treasure twelve inches in the candy cave. It's almost two hours now and the beauty on all fours in front of me has taken ten inches. I'm going to need my hour rest soon and God knows that Benten needs a break too, so I pull out to which she protests:

"But you haven't cum yet my love"

"I can't cum unless I'm fully inserted baby...give me an hour please and I'll get it all in you whether you can take it or not...believe it"

An hour and thirty-seven minutes later and the ravishing Benten is crying...but is twelve inches full. Give it about two more hours and she'll take delivery of a double shot of my white espresso.

 **~Two hours later~**

Holy exhaustion! My 'girlfriend' is passed out asleep on the couch. I want to sleep but I can't cause I'm so damn hungry. Sora's in good shape though (in more ways than one) and he's sitting on a chair beside me holding my hand

"So I don't mean to impose...but do you got something to eat...like ramen maybe?"

"No...no ramen...heh..." -he laughed at ramen?...the food of gods!..."...I have some instant rice though..and some smoked ham"

"Do you have any eggs?"

"Yes...yes I do"

"Rice, ham, and eggs all mixed together...man, that's a good meal...and I need it to go the third round"

He looks in shock

"Third round!...well eat all you want!"

Sora makes me the food...a big giant bowl of it...and serves me with a kiss. I talk with him between chews

"So tell me...am I the only one...Benten is night and day with?"

Night and day?...oh, you mean how he treats you like the devil or God"

"Yeah...it sucks and is weird being treated like both actually...maybe he could just treat me like a friend all the time...that would be cool"

"That will happen eventually, I'm sure...I became Benten's internet friend a long time before he moved down here and we met in person..and I can tell you that he has always wrestled with his girlish appearance and personality leanings..not to mention his homosexuality...anyway...he got hassled a lot for looking like a girl..and then you come along and were positive about it..and well...Benten isn't dealing with that in a very put-together way"

"Oh...I see"

"Have patience Naruto...he'll normal-out eventually"

I finish my meal in Basic Training time (one had to eat FAST in Boot Camp or one ate little or nothing at all), and now the two of us are just sitting and drinking decaf coffee and being mellow

"So Naruto...I don't suspect that you bottom do you?"

I would normally yell:

"Fuck no, I'm all man!"

but I'm not gonna get all up in arms with the person across the table from me who's giving me a pretty smile

"No ma'am..my ol' dirt road is one way only, going out"

"How about oral then...are you an oral top?"

Oral top?...oh...that means do I give BJs

"Nah...I know it sounds dumb, but I like pretty guys like you and Benten in the same way I like regular women..so I don't want to see, touch, or even think about guy parts on my 'ladies'...cause I'm straight...heh..sounds stupid huh"

"No not at all...I was only asking you those questions to find out what you were about, and you gave honest and concise answers...and about you considering yourself straight...well it makes perfect sense to me"

"It does?...well then explain it to me so I can explain it to others"

"Well, there's two ways you can look at it...one way is to say that being straight or gay is basically being attracted to a born-with sex organ...as in: straight men are only attracted to women, why?...because they were born with a vagina...it's simple as shit, but I can't judge because to each their own as long as it doesn't hurt me...now the other way to look at sexual preference is to take into account all the other things that constitute gender...like appearance and personality and mannerisms...in other words...using you as an example...you as a male who identifies as straight, are attracted to Benten, who has male parts...but Benten looks, acts, and thinks like a female, which stirs up your desire for the feminine..which means you are totally justified in considering yourself straight because, to me..being straight or gay means being attracted to a gender and not just a sex organ"

I grin and rub the back of my head and act like most of that didn't go way over my head

"Heh...yeah...you're totally right on the money"

"Ha!...you don't get it handsome...listen...if anyone questions your straightness, then just tell them that you love females, not just pussy...and you can also ask them why they think so low of their fellow humans that they only see them as walking bags of flesh, blood, and bones when they should know that human beings are more than just a collection of physical parts, but a totality of life experiences and other intangible things like hopes and desires..." -man, he was getting kinda up in arms, but he takes a sip of coffee and calms back down- "...whew...sorry I went off on a rant"

"No probs...so I'm straight..looking at it one way...because I dig the ladies...and not just the born-as-ladies, ladies"

"Yes"

"Ok...well you look a lot like a lady to me...but what do you consider yourself?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself to be honest"

"Oh...so it's not just that you're an oral top...you just only want to be dicked-down when you're being all man"

"No, not at all...I want to take that giant dick of yours on with my little tight ass as badly as Benten...it's just that he wanted your cum in his ass so much, so I figured I'd let him take the first load"

"Yeah...but it's your lucky night cause my field artillery piece has one more shot left...and in about twenty-six minutes I'll be more than happy to give it to you if you can take all of me...believe it"

He comes over to sit that smooth ass on my lap and it starts the process of petrification

"So you really see me as a woman..even though I'm still guy-ish in my look and manner?"

"So what...there are tons of regular women who are guy-ish in look and manner...that's how I see you...not as a dude who looks a lot like a chick, but as a chick who looks a little like a guy"

"Naruto, I've had so many people tell me that I look almost close to a regular female..and some have told me that it wouldn't take much time with gender transition meds to get me to looking full fem"

"Oh yeah...a person I know just takes...anti...androgens...I think they're called?...an he looks like..BAM!...a hot mamma!...you look right to me now...but with meds...man, that would be boner city!"

"I...I'm flattered...I want to see what I'm really about..and you are the perfect guy to help me do it"

"And you sweet thing, are the perfect lady to help me see how long I can last in beautiful booty"

We kiss and fondle during the time it takes to fully charge my Triple Play. Then we go to the bedroom so we don't wake sleeping beauty.

After the good, good foreplay, Sora assumes the all-fours position and tells me:

"The most I've had in me is about six and a half"

"Don't worry, I won't rush you babe, or cause you damage...I just want to treat you like the woman I believe you are"

Sora...I guess because he's trying not to wake up our other partner...doesn't vocalize or make any open mouth moans. It's just a lot of mid to upper throat noises that come out of him, so really the only way I can tell I'm hurting him is when he arches his back and then pulls away. After an hour I give him a break...which means that I leave about three inches in and massage his sweat glistening, beautiful soft skinned back

"You're doing great taking about half already...you really must be diggin it sexy Sora"

"I fucking hate it actually..."

-Well that's a shocker-

"...it's like the worst pain I've ever felt, so it doesn't even feel good"

"Weeeell...it can take a while and several tries for you honeys to get used to and start liking what I'm givin...but we can stop if you want...it can't just be me who's havin all the fun"

"No..handsome, thoughtful, wonderful Naruto...I may hate how it physically feels now, but I absolutely love that it makes me feel like I'm a woman pleasing her man...and I know and appreciate that you're giving me a little rest, but I want to keep at it until your horse cock fills my insides with cum"

Well Sora's wish is my command...believe it!

An hour and ten minutes more and – amazingly – I'm ten inches in. Now I normally can't cum unless my intercontinental ballistic missile is fully in it's silo...but Sora does a Haku on me, and makes me feel so good that about three hours after we began the third round, the dam bursts...which in turn lets me achieve full heavenly insertion.

Gorgeous Sora squeezes all the juice out of me when I pull out of him a few minutes later. He laps it up with a smile and then...and then my eyelids feel so heavy...and then...

When I wake up, it's to an empty bed and room...but I hear the muffled sound of talking just beyond the door. I drag my naked self up and out of the room and there my two ladies are in guy clothes. I'm bracing myself for some cold treatment from Benten, but he jumps up from his chair and runs to give me a hug and a kiss

"Good morning lover...come sit..we made breakfast"

It's pancakes

Good food, good people, and good fuckin...and then it's goodbye...but not for good. I'll be seeing those two babes again...believe it.

Back in my room I'm on my computer lookin at a Pinterest page dedicated to androgynous male models, and then Sakura initiates a gmail video chat. Well it's always good to talk with the pink angel

Holy hell, Sakura's crying!

"Naruto..." -sniffle- "...did you hear about Neji?..." -man, I'm thinking the worst case scenario

"No honey...tell me what's going on cause I'm here for you now"

"He..." -sniffle- "...he got injured pretty bad over in that crappy place"

She means Afghanistan...and she said injured but not dead, so that's a tick on the plus side

"So is he in a coma?"

"No...he's in the hospital" -sniffle

"Well then it's all good flower...Neji is a tough guy as I recall..so there's no need to cry over him"

"I'm...I'm not crying because of him..." -sniffle- "...I'm crying because my Rock of ages want's to join the Army..." -now she starts sobbing- "...Naru...ruto...you have to talk...talk some sense into him"

I'm conflicted. I believe in the Army and what it does...even when it seems to get stupid or pointless...and I also believe that if a guy like Rock Lee wants to serve America and test his mettle by signing up...then more power to him...

but GODDAMNIT..SAKURA'S CRYING!...so Im'ma have a talk with Rock and tell him some shit I don't really think is true...but it's for Sakura, and for her it's worth it...believe that shit!


	24. Chapter 24

**Rock Lee ya'll!**

 **Let's have some fun with him shall we. And Sakura is gonna be a bad, bad, naughty girl...but in a good way.**

Question: what's better than sex with one lingerie model?

Answer: well sex with two lingerie models at the same time of course!

I'm worn out and famished after my time with Linda and Linda (I know...how much of a coincidence is it that they both have the same first name), but not so much that it keeps me from getting in feminine mode to make Rock Lee do about five-hundred pushups...

There's a story behind that, so listen and I'll enlighten you.

I didn't like Rock Lee when I first met him at Sakura's insistence. And it wasn't just the bowl cut and absurd green spandex workout clothes that he so cherishes and constantly wears. It was his over the top optimism...I thought it had to be fake. Now I know Sakura is a far better than average judge of character; but I just figured that Rock was so good at his fakery that even she was deceived. But he was around the house alot more than I wanted back then, and slowly I began to warm up to him. His melodramatic way of talking and overflowing optimism...even his cheesy big grin, thub up, 'nice guy' poses...became amusing to me...endearing even...and how he would just spontaneously start doing squats or push-ups or crunches or go on a multi-mile run was simply inspiring.

But the haircut and spandex gotta go – no ifs, ands, or buts.

When did I think of Rock as sex partner material? Oh come on!...don't look at me like that...I'm free spirited but not so much that I would seriously try to seduce the boyfriend of my best female friend! Anyway...getting back on topic...the incident that caused me to think that the Rock might make a good lover happened about 11 months after I first met the guy. I was picking him up from the dojo he works at. He had just finished a ten mile run shortly after I arrived, and when he removed his ankle, upper-leg, belt, wrap-around back and chest, and wrist and upper-arm weights and started putting them in the back of my car...what I saw astonished me:

the rear of my car began to sag until it had lowered several inches!

Well that was an eye opener!

So I figured that if the mighty Mr. Lee wasn't a love interest of Sakura's, that he'd make for an interesting one night stand...or more.

Now I did say that I wouldn't SERIOUSLY try to seduce Rock Lee since he was Sakura's man, but playful seduction wasn't off the table...and strangely enough it all started with my friend/his lover. I remember the time when Sakura and I were doing each other's hair and nails, and trying on some skimpy outfits...it was a girls bonding activity. We walked into the kitchen where Rock was, and Sakura spun me around on my clunky heels and lifted my leather skit up to give the man a good look at the pink satin and lace hipster panties that were hardly covering my ass. Rock stared for a second and then stated that he had to go on a five mile run.

While he was gone, Sakura revealed to me that all the times he would suddenly break into exercise around me was because he was punishing himself for having 'impure' thoughts about someone other than her. Come to think of it, he would exercise (or better put: ex-O-rcise – like he was exorcising the unfaithful thoughts) when I was en femme and wearing something sexy (which I always do because when I dress as a woman, it's not for going to church)...particularly when I would innocently ask or have him help me with a zipper or back snaps, or when I would ask his opinion of women's outfits I would wear.

Sakura showed herself to be WAY more open minded and sexually uninhibited than I would have ever suspected. The lifting of my skirts for Rock became a regular thing for Sakura to do to me, and it expanded to where we would make a game of who could lift or pull down the other's skirt or dress for Lee first. Sakura would also do blatantly sexual things, like the time the three of us went out to a park and Sakura brought us hot dogs from a vendor cart. We were sitting on a bench...Rock is between us...and she puts the dog I'm supposed to eat right on the man's groin. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she took hold of the poor guy's wrists so that I was forced to grab my meal from it's green resting place...

Needless to say, many push-ups followed.

One day Sakura just flat out told me that she likes man on man sex (I think we were tipsy on champagne), particularly if a pretty man (such as myself) bottoms for a hunky and/or well endowed top. That's when I started to get the strong feeling that she wanted to have the two of us please Rock and/or have me pleasure Rock's...rock...while she watched. I became more aggressive after that...I would always wear extra sexy things when he was at the house, and stop and throw back my ass when we were walking and he was close behind me, and try to sit on his lap every chance I got...but it was all just in fun and in full view of a deviously grinning Sakura.

You see, I can be that sexual with him and not feel bad because Rock Lee is what would be called a 'safe' guy. Just like women can be above and beyond flirty and sexual with gay male friends because they know that nothing will come of it...I likewise can go a bit overboard with Rock because he has an unbreakable devotion to Sakura.

So that brings us up to now. I've got on the sexiest outfit I've worn for Rock yet: high heel, stretch faux leather, thigh-high boots, side-tie bikini panties, and a bra – all black.

I walk into the house expecting to have a nice rest of the evening with Sakura and Rock, but what I see in the living room is a depressing sight: Sakura is on one end of the couch and she looks like she's on the tail end of a good cry, and on the other end is Rock with a glum look on his face.

I don't know what happened between these two, and I don't need to know...because Sakura was obviously just in tears so it's Rock's fault, and my one hand curls into a fist and the other flattens and becomes rigid cause I'm getting into punching and slapping mode

"Sasuke...please tell my baby not to join the Army or any part of the military...Naruto tried to talk him out of it but he still has these foolish notions about proving himself while serving the Country!"

I relax now...things are bad but not dire

"Is what she said true?"

"Yes it is beautiful..but not as beautiful as Sakura..Sasuke...I had been thinking about it for a while, but when Sakura's high school friend, Neji got seriously wounded..."

"Wait...Neji got wounded?"

Neji: a guy I remember from school who like everyone else there, I didn't regard as much...but at least he seemed more sensible and mature than most, and his family was fairly prestigious. The last information I had on him was that he was doing VIP protection work in Afghanistan

"Yes...as I understand it, he was doing a simple transport run for some diplomat when a road-side bomb caused their four vehicle convoy to have a pile-up"

"Well what's his condition?"

"Critical but ok" -answered Sakura

"I just don't feel right that Neji and Naruto are out finding the full expression of their youth and manliness while they work for America's interests overseas...but I'm here enjoying a peaceful life on the foundation of their noble sacrifices"

I take a seat beside the man and grab one of his hands with both of mine

"Rock darling...if you think you're wasting your youth here then what you are saying is that the time you've spent making Sakura as happy as I've ever seen her has been wasted time too"

He says defensively:

"Oh no..my time with Sakura has been the pinnacle of my youth!"

"And I'm sure she feels the same way"

"Yes I do my little Rock lobster" -she says while nodding her head a couple of times while wiping her face with tissues. I cringe inside at the little nickname and continue on

"There you see...you'd be wilting and causing the dying off of both the flowers of your youths if you had to be apart the terribly long amounts of time that military service requires...plus imagine how much worrying you would put poor Sakura through"

"I did not think of the worrying part...but a man...a person has to show themselves that they can go out into the world and overcome challenges, and make their mark so that the up and coming youth can see it and be inspired"

I think for a few seconds while I rub Rock's calloused hands

"Honey..you say about going into the world..to make your mark in it..but this is part of the world...and I've seen you making your mark at the dojo by inspiring kids to be confident in themselves and to rely on their own strength...and what I think is the most important thing..is that you inspire people to care about fitness...darling there has been a healthcare crisis going on in America for decades now and the root problem isn't the pharmaceutical or health insurance companies or the politicians...it's that people think that their heath and fitness is what doctors or drug companies or health insurance should take care of instead of they themselves taking charge of their own well being...you mentioned about Neji and Naruto working for America's interests overseas, but what good does having our interests prevail abroad when at home people can hardly eat, sleep, or even have sex without a plethora of pills and doctors visits...it's no wonder we can't in this Country give universal free healthcare to at least young children...it's because the healthcare system is so bloated with people who make health problems for themselves, by among other things..not eating right and not being physically fit...and you are the finest example of a person I've ever met who does do those things..and the newer generations you deal with see that and I'm sure internalize it to become life-long habits"

"Sasuke's exactly right my love...a healthy citizenry IS in America's interests and you serve those interests every single day..." -she sits on the other side of him on the couch's armrest and throws her arm around his neck, giving him a big kiss on the side of his face- "...so maybe joining the Army is a solution to a problem you never really had"

Rock looks at Sakura, and then at me, then back to her, and then finally straight ahead

"I believe you are correct Sakura dearest...developing youthful power begins in the Country so that it can be taken around the world as an example to their youth"

She squeals with delight and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the lips...then she looks at me and I swear I can see mischievous intent behind her eyes

"Sasuke...I think my baby here deserves a reward for making a very good and wise decision"

"Uh...what kind of reward" -he says nervously

So since it seems that Sakura has given me carte blanche, I look seriously at Rock's face and just as seriously say:

"Well we can start by you just sitting there..and me going reverse-cowgirl on you so I can force fit your cock into my tight ass until tears come to my eyes"

His eyes widen even more (I know...it sounds impossible but it's true) and he looks at Sakura who is just smiling at him. He then looks back at me

"Does that stoke the flames of your youthful passion stud" -I say in my seductive mode, to which he darts his eyes forward and says without conviction:

"No"

"You say that but you must understand that spandex is the worst thing to wear when one wants to hide their arousal"

And as evidence to the truth of my words, his 'third leg' begins it's inexorable elongation in the gaudy green cloth...

and it's big!

I put my hand on it and Rock shoots up and runs out the door...and I'm sure he won't stop running until he's circled all of Los Angeles.

Me and Sakura crack up and laugh till tears are in our eyes. Eventually we settle down and she thanks me for – in her words - 'averting a disaster of horribad proportions'.

Later that night, Sakura and Rock bid me goodnight and head off to her room which is my cue to vacate the premises for a few hours. As I'm on the road contemplating going to the one Latino bar that Arturo is surely at, or hitting an all night coffeehouse, a call comes in from Orochimaru. He has a new project he's putting together at a place called Suna, in the deserts of Arizona...which any project I do with him is good and a stellar mark on my career. We chat it up for a few minutes and then the call ends with him telling me that there will be quite a pleasant surprise waiting for me in Arizona when the photo shoot starts in 11 days.

 **~Nine days later~**

"Rock dear..could you come here to Sakura's room and look at something please"

"I shall be right there lovely..but not as lovely as Sakura..Sasuke"

Rock Lee, wearing his loose fitting, green cotton, one-piece workout suit, puts his tea down and briskly walks to his girlfriend's room.

What he sees there stuns him nearly to cardiac arrest

His sultry feminine male friend is wearing high heel ankle boots, a thong, and a fishnet long sleeved top with a bra underneath...all in hot pink. Sasuke is positioned on the bed on elbows and knees with his dildo filled ass facing his green-clad friend

"Sasuke this...is...what if Sakura saw this!"

"I'm right here my Rock of Gibraltar" -says the pink haired female as she steps halfway out of the doorway of the bathroom...a curling iron in hand.

-NXS-

"Rock...these rubber dongs just don't feel anywhere close to the real thing..and Sakura says you have an 11 incher so could you please pull the fake one out and put your real one in" -I say like I'm a helpless little preteen girl

"Actually, for the sake of accuracy...I opened the - Chakra Gate of Length: 12 Inches to Glory - last night"

Oh my God...he's as long as Naruto?!

"Rock just stay put..." -I say as I remove the adult toy from my butt- "...I need to get something the size of a soda or beer can so I can check something on you"

But it's too late, he runs out of the room on his way to impress and arouse the hell out of a lot of people with the giant horizontal tent that his jumpsuit has become.

Sakura looks at me and sighs

"Darn it...I thought for sure he would give in this time"

"He will someday...I hope...anyway..if he goes for too long of a run, it will throw the time schedule off...I wanted us to leave early by a couple of days so I could check out some of the wares of the local artists in the Suna/Sedona area"

"He'll be back soon enough...he's already packed anyway"

"Well what if he runs into a building and gets his thing stuck"

We both crack up at that and then I go to my room to print out the list of names and locations of the artists I intend to visit. After I have the sheet of paper in my hand, I glance at the name at the top:

Gaara of the Desert

Well it sounds artsy enough.


	25. Chapter 25

You know what Hinata is?...

She is...a sex heroine.

Beauty, brains, body...what doesn't she have?...

Well all of my bullet train in her fantastic ass is one thing, but we're working that out with every ounce of strength we got.

Now as far as her being a sex heroine goes, I say that because when we started out, it was like the first time all over again...believe it! I asked her if she had done any kind of preparation, and she said that she hadn't – get this – because she wanted her sweet booty-hole to feel like a virgin's for me.

How fuckin great is that!

When I think of all the screaming she's done so far, and all the screaming she's going to do for the next roughly 7 hours (not including the two, one hour breaks I need to recharge), it just warms my heart.

The reason she's here is because her and that Kisame guy were at Fort Knox, Kentucky tryin to get some sales for the Uchiha Company...that's where she found out about her cousin. She was upset, of course, so her boss cut her loose for a day, and now here she is...bent over a chest of drawers, screaming, cussing, moaning, and workin her fine booty on my V2 rocket

"Naruto, I'm ok now...you can take over"

"Are you sure babe?...cause if you need more time to rest your honey hole, I can put it in your mouth or pussy again"

"No darling...no one gets to put it in my ass but you..so I need to maximize you feeding it your giant fucking cock, so push it the whole way no matter how much I scream"

Man!...I don't need to be told twice!

I start pushing...she moans...I push more...the moans become louder...half of me is in...now eight and a half inches...it's the most she's been able to handle so far without screaming her head off. I pull out and put her on her hands and knees on the floor. I lube me and her up and then I go to work again. I'm soon at the point where all hell will break loose. I push...she yells

"Every fucking inch Naruto, don't stop!"

Against my better judgement I keep pushing, and now the screaming and kicking of lower legs start. I usually back off now, but I keep going. She's screaming and crying and her breath is ragged, but she screams for more...and I give her more. It seems like I've gone a mile but I'm at the ten inch mark and the insides of Hinata feels fucking amazing. I'm stalled now...I've made a ton of progress in the beauty queen in front of me, and I don't want to fuck it up by busting something other than my nut inside of her. I reach around with a hand and massage her clit. We're like this for...I guess a while, cause both of our breathing slows to normal. I feel motion on my barber pole...sexy Hinata is trying to wiggle her butt with me ten inches inside of her! She looks back at me and tells me to do it...to make her take the rest

I push...and push...and push through the screams, and then finally I'm...

12 inches in Heaven.

I want to go crazy now so I can release my little one tailed buddies into the ocean of bliss that is Hinata's insides, but I need my hour recharge. She screams once more as I put us on our sides on the bed and fall asleep with my face in sexy - wet from sweat – hair, and my captain's log in a perfect round ass.

-NXS-

Much to my pleasant surprise, Gaara of the Desert wasn't just Gaara...but Gaara and a stunning blond androgynous man named Deidara, who also happened to be an artist. While the former made art with sand in jars and resin, and glued to a canvas like a painting; the latter used explosive charges and metal. Both men's works...one very traditional feeling and the other avant-garde...were exemplary, and I quickly found a couple pieces from the collections of each to make my own. After the money exchanged hands, Deidara helped me carry my purchases to my car

"I know you must hear this a lot..Susano O...but you are so beautiful modeling as a male or female..and you're also an inspiration to males like me who are chipping away at the wall between the genders"

I stop and look at him with a smile

"I'd say you crashed through that wall...wouldn't you say so"

"I'm...very flattered"

"Well don't be..it's not flattery but the truth"

We continue walking until we're at the car; and having unloaded my presents to myself, I grab his hands

"I've never topped another fem male like myself..but I 'd like you to be the first if you would want to join me in my room around eight-ish tonight"

"Could Gaara join?...he really likes you"

"Uh...he does?

"Absolutely...did you see him smile at you?"

"I saw the corners of his lips turn up a little bit"

"That means he likes you...as in - wants to top you - kind of like...one corner lifted means he just likes you as a person"

I think about sex with the warm and friendly person I'm holding hands with, and having cold and stoic Gaara thrown into that mix...it is not a thought to get one's blood pumping to say the least

"He has a big dick"

"Ok"

My mouth spoke before I could even think of a response...how weak am I

 **~10:10 PM that night~**

If you would assume that Gaara would be a 'mean' fuck, then you would assume correctly. He growled...was domineering...would put me and Deidara into the positions he wanted us in and used his unnatural (judging by his somewhat slight stature) strength to keep us there (which reminded me of Jugo). I enjoyed it, and I also enjoyed his cock which was big like Deidara said...about nine and a half and a decent thickness...nice big helmet head too.

Now if you would assume that Deidara would bottom like a run-of-the-mill casual sex partner would, then you would assume completely wrong. Deidara goes WILD! He won't wait for a cock to bottom out in him...he meets every thrust with an opposing thrust. He's also very loud, especially when saying names...and hearing my name being passionately called out by him is like music to my ears; even more so than all the incredibly beautiful women I've been with. Then there's how he LIKES being in uncomfortable...even painful (for him) positions. He would even get into positions where the extreme angles would make my cock hurt from being bent inside of him so much.

Now – a bit over two hours from the time we started – my roll as a top is about to end, as I can feel the onrush of an orgasm overtake me as I thrust furiously into Deidara's ass. When I'm done, I pull out and fully expect Gaara (who was handling the other end of the blond) to plunge in to where I just was; but instead he commands me to stand – to which I comply right away – and he thrusts up into me and puts me against the nearest wall where I take a good steady pounding from him for about eight or so minutes more. He cums with a long growl...

it's...an unexpected turn on for me.

It takes several minutes for Gaara to go limp and pull out of me, and then there's some post-sex kissing; after-which we say our goodbyes and they leave. Now would usually be the time when I would take care of my own needs as far as orgasm went, but it was nice being able to take care of it during the sex. I'd like to have that situation occur more often in the future, but it's not a dire need; just something that would be a refreshing break from the norm if circumstances lent itself to that again.

 **~The next morning~**

When Tayuya called me this morning at the absurdly early hour of 6:00 AM to tell me that I had to pick up one of the models for the upcoming photo-sets...well I was not happy. Nonetheless, I washed and put on a unisex oufit ('man' clothes according to Naruto) and put my hand on the handle of the door to let myself out...

but no...since I'm being put through all this trouble, I might as well try to get something out of it. So I remove what I have on and slip into something understated yet sexy: high heel sandals, 'Daisy Dukes', and a silk wrap-around top that leaves my mid-rift exposed. I also put the back two-thirds of my long hair into a pony tail. Perhaps I'll catch a nice pilot who needs a place to park his 'jumbo jet'...and if that happens, then whomever I'm picking up can just wait or call for a cab to the hotel.

The airport is busy...I've already seen a few hot prospects and right now I'm exchanging glances with a large pair of shoes...and the guy who happens to be wearing them. I see a flash of sunshine blond hair out of the corner of my eye, and when I turn to look…

"Hey Sasuke...so you're the surprise Mr. snake man told me about"

"Naruto..I..."

And then he gives me a hug that's so full of warmth and affection that I just melt in his arms...

And then of course he would have to ruin the mood by latching his hands on to my ass

"Please Naruto, there are little kids around"

"Well let them find their own hot mamas"

I laugh and then kiss him while moving his hands due north

"Come on handsome, let's get you back to my room"


	26. Chapter 26

Can anybody help a brutha out?!

Man, I'm serious...I'm in a bind now and it's looking like my only option is to run out of this place and come back in the morning hoping that they'll believe I was abducted by aliens.

It all started early this morning when I went to clean all the bugs off the windshield of the Orange Demon that I'm sure must have accumulated after the long drive here...

except I flew here.

Oh well...I was tired in mind and body from all the sex I had with the lovely Sasuke last night till like two in the morning. So it's twenty after 6:00 in the morning...I'm out in the parking lot feeling pretty stupid...but as luck would have it, I see a familiar looking, petite little hottie step out of a just pulled in Honda Civic in the parking lot of the motel across the street

"Hey Haku!...pretty lil' Haku...over here!"

A couple of semi-trucks roll by and he didn't hear me, so I run over to where he's at

"Hey little lady"

"Naruto?...Naruto!

We hug...we kiss...I grab some tasty buns...people are honking their horns and telling me to 'get some' and other good advice.

After he checks-in, I help him carry his bags up to his room

"So what brings you out here babe?...The Army loaned me out like a cheap set of hand tools to a civilian photographer for ten days and we're doing some photo shoots at a recently discovered ancient rock snake...effugee?...effigy?...elf ugly?...well it's a big bunch of rocks carved to look like snakes is what it is"

"I'm on my way to Vegas...I'm going to work as an assistant to a bounty hunter named Zabuza"

"Wow..that sounds so cool!...how did you find out about the job?"

"Family connections..." -we finally get to his room on the third floor; and after laying his bags down on the floor, the groping commences- "Naruto...I'm only going to stay for a night, cause that's all I can afford...so if you're free..."

"Well if not for the lack of money..when do you absolutely have to get to Vegas?"

"Oh I have several days to..."

"Then you'll stay at least another night, because you'll be staying with me"

"Well I assume the Army is paying for your room..so me staying might get you in trouble I'm afraid"

"Haku...no I won't get in trouble...I want you to stay at least a couple of nights...you mean a lot to me"

He answered with a 'yes' and a kiss; and when I was about to pull out the cyclops, he says:

"I want you to fuck me so badly..but I just drove for twelve hours straight...sorry"

Me and my cyclops were sad campers

So I told him what room I was in, and he said he would come by after some rest.

Speaking of rest; I could have used some more, so back to bed I went. When I woke back up around 11:00, Sasuke had already gone...leaving a note that said he would return around 6:00 or so. Well I was supposed to go out with him and Sakura and Rock Lee to check out some of the local artists...which would have been good fun...but it's also kinda good that I got left behind, cause I wanted to see if I could get in touch with Deidara who I know just moved out here to live with some other artist.

I call his number...he answers...he apologizes and say's he can't talk now cause he's showing off his art to some potential buyers, but asks me where I'll be this evening...I give him the hotel name and my room number...he swears he'll come by...we each say goodbye...call ended.

Fast forward to about fifteen minutes ago. I'm relaxing watching TV and someone knocks on the door...

It's Haku!

But he's just wearing baggy sweat pants and a sweat shirt (I was hoping he would have on a long over coat with a surprise on underneath...oh well...can't win em' all). He takes a seat on the bed, and I ask him if I can get him anything to drink and he says anything is fine, so I pull a bottle of iced tea out of the fridge and hand it to him. I then go take a leak and when I come out

WOW!...Haku is in the tiniest cheerleader outfit I've ever seen!...with pom poms too!

She starts to go into a little cheering routine, but I can't hold back for long and start tearing off the itty-bitty pleated skirt and the tiny little shirt...top...thing, that says 'PLEASURE U' in bold letters across the front

"Naruro please..I'm not done yet"

"Sorry babe, but class is in session at Pleasure U"

I spin the 'student body' around to put my hand on the entrance to Shangri La, but there's something there

"Pull it out lover"

And I do. It's a glass butt-plug

"Throat or ass sexy Haku?"

"My ass...hurt my ass first"

I pull down my pants...

just in time to hear a knock at the door.

Awww crap cakes!

So I pull up my pants...tell lil' shorty to hold tight while I shoo away the new visitor...and open the door just enough to quickly let myself out.

Now let me tell you who the person at the door is by saying that Deidara made an excellent Combat Medic...

but he makes an even better Naughty Nurse!

"Holly shit Deidara..what are you doing out in the hallway dressed like that?!"

"And what are you doing out in the hallway sporting THAT"

The front of my shorts ARE pretty far out from the rest of me

"Well uh..."

"Just come to Sasuke's room..." -she starts walking in that direction, then throws his head to the side and says- "...and bring the little Miss along too"

And now here I am caught in my own trap. I had two babes that I knew would be coming over in the evening and then I knew Sasuke would be back this evening too...and I pretty much knew what the three would want.

So I'm here faced with a choice to run or face the music, and what I decide to do is...

-NXS-

"Deidara..good evening...did you and Gaara come to visit me or is this just a fortunate happenstance?"

"Hi Sasuke...it's just me this time, and I came to visit a mutual friend of ours..."

?

"...but I suppose that's why you're here too"

"Oh no..I'm staying here for the duration of the photo shoot"

"Oh wow...so you and Naruto must be modeling together again this time"

"You...know Naruto?"

"Oh yes..I was assigned as a medic to his Squad in Afghanistan"

Hmmmm...might this be the blond Naruto said he was with the day I called him when the 'chair' scandal broke out

"My, how oddly coincidental is that...so what's under the overcoat if I might be so bold"

He doesn't hesitate to show me...it's an adult (not as in size, but as in not rated as suitable for the kiddies) nurse costume...and Deidara makes it look incredible

"So you and Naruto?..." -I don't need to ask the rest. I was with Naruto yesterday and I have many more days I can be with him till the photo shoot ends- "...well do have fun then"

As I turn to walk away with a minor feeling of dejection, a hand catches my wrist

"Let's all three have fun..." -I look back to see a beaming Deidara, so obviously he's serious about his suggestion- "...Naruto is such a great guy and he deserves all the pleasure we can give him, right?"

Well...I can't argue with that. I must admit that I do feel a tiny bit possessive when it comes to the man, but there's no reason to because we're not a couple

"Ok...come to my room while I get ready...then we'll both give Naruto twice the good time he was expecting"

I was originally intending to wear the same outfit that I wore when I convinced Rock Lee not the join the military...but things change. After donning my long overcoat...the two of us walk up the steps to give our man his big surprise...but we were the ones who ended-up being surprised. I halt my companion before we can reach the top landing

"So who's the dark haired girl in the sweats knocking on Naruto's door" -wispers Deidara

"I don't know..but she's not just wearing sweats...see the odd shapes under the bottoms?

"Yes I do...and who wears stiletto heels with sweats"

We watch with rapt attention as this person is let in by Naruto. The dejected feeling comes back

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room...let's just enjoy each other and let Naruto enjoy his time with little Miss...whoever" -I try not to sound pissed off, but I can't help it

Once we're back where we started and in private, Deidara speaks freely

"Oh no...we didn't get all dressed up for Naruto just to let some other woman keep him to herself..." -he starts to pull things out of the gym bag he brought with him while continuing on with his softly spoken tirade- "...I, and I assume you don't get to see him often, and I also don't often get time away from my work or Gaara like I can for tonight...so we are going to set up this video recorder to send a real-time feed to the TV, and then I'm going to pay the two lovers a visit and get him or both of them to come here"

It sounds as far fetched as anything, but still I help set up and test the wireless camcorder/Audio Video transceiver. It works quite well. Then Deidara steps out to conduct his mission impossible

"Hey..you forgot your coat!"

-NXS-

"Naruto..where are you carrying me all wrapped up in a bedsheet like this?"

"Uh...to a better place baby...heh"

Being beat down by a trio of sexy honeys may seem like a hot time for some...

but not me, buddy!

I decided that I'm going to bring all three lovelies together and beg forgiveness for not timing things better. I knock on the door...and to tell you who answers it...well let me just say that I thought Sasuke was the Devil back in high school and a little after…

but now she's on the other side of the entrance wearing a sexy red she-devil outfit and I fuckin love it!

"Haku?"

"Sasuke?"

"Well whatever..hurry up and bring him in Naruto hunk"

-NXS-

It is a small world indeed

Naruto puts Haku down and the sheet falls away, leaving the diminutive male in only heels and a thong...what an absolute beauty he is. He could easily do serious modeling if not for his height

"Haku..let's all three of us ladies have a chat in the bathroom" -Deidara says while wrapping an arm around said person's shoulders. I follow them and say over my shoulder:

"And you stay put Mister tent-pants"

"Yes ma'am" -he responds in a strangely pleasing, defeated way

Once in the bathroom...

"So you two know each other?...I'm Deidara by the way"

"Yes..Naruto, Sasuke, and I went to school together"

"Oh...so are you and he a couple...or do you have...strong feelings for him?"

This I'm very interested to find out

"Well none of those two...I mean I feel strongly for him as a friend and sometimes lover..but it's nothing long term romantic"

Good...that pretty much sums up how I feel about him too

"I feel the same way honey...how about you Sasuke?"

"Oh...I'm in that same boat"

"Great then...so no one is going to have their feelings hurt...now Sasuke and I have decided to pleasure Naruto together...would you be on board with joining us?"

"Of course...he deserves all the pleasure he can get...plus I like his crazy stamina, but I could use a break from the never-ending pounding he dishes out"

"Uh..ladies...just to give you fair warning..Naruto can go three rounds now with hour long breaks in between..and, not including the breaks, he can last up to ten hours...that's how long he was in me last night..." -this information didn't seem to phase them- "...and I don't know when you guys were with him last..but he is now coke can thick and 12 inches long"

Haku looked...concerned...while Deidara grinned and got a sparkle in his eyes. The latter brings our hands together like in a football huddle and takes charge

"Ok let's do this...we'll take turns doing oral on him and then Haku..you'll take the first poke in the bottom while me and Sasuke work the camcorder"

I'm nervous about this, but I don't raise a protest. I just always assumed it would be me and Naruto alone every time we had sex, so this is uncharted territory I'm stepping into.

 **Alright...much pain, tears, suffering, stretching, etc coming up next chapter!**

 **And by the way...there's no - made of rock – snake effigy in the Sedona area of Arizona. I just needed a place to keep the Orochimaru/snake motif going on.**


	27. Chapter 27

There's something extremely erotically pleasing (for me at least) about watching in person as a female or a suitably feminine male takes a large cock in the ass. First Haku, after an amazing twenty minutes, took all of Naruto in one slow push. And with him being so relatively small, Naruto's pole looked insanely big as it disappeared into that completely feminine ass. Deidara was next. Three tries was all that was needed for him to engulf all of the tree trunk; making him a true champion of anal sex. Now it's my turn...and even though I was reamed out by it for hours yesterday, I'm still a little scared of it. It is truly massive. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and took it in one excruciating push and called out to God at the end

"Look at it beautiful" -Deidara says to me

That's right, the video is going direct to screen...a live porn movie just for us.

I look at the TV. Naruto pulls out slowly and it's shown from overhead. As soon as the tip comes out he pushes back in. It amazes me to see the extent to which my hole stretches to accommodate the thick rod. I let out a long, increasingly loud moan as he pushes in again a little faster than the first time. A big central vein on top snakes into me like a river. The cock just seems to go on forever, and I'm so focused on the visual that I nearly forget the pain. I'm in my preferred position of being on all fours. It's referred to as 'doggy style' but with someone as well endowed as Naruto, it would be better phrased as 'horsey style'. The other blond tells Naruto to wait while he moves to get a shot of both of our backsides at bed level looking up. Naruto get's what he has to do to make it look picture perfect, and he rises up on his legs to do a sort of partial squat. This puts his rod at about a forty-five degree angle in me, causing me to fall from my hands to my elbows to somewhat relieve the incredible strain on my insides. The visual is perfect now. He slowly pulls his giant meat out to the base of the head and slowly sinks it the whole way in again. It is so fucking hot seeing and not just feeling how much cock I'm being made to take. He pulls out slowly again and asks me if I'm ready (to take a deep, hard, steady pounding) , to which I say:

"Hurt me lover"

And that's just what he does.

Haku – the poor girl – gets the same brutal treatment next, with me as the camera-person. Then it's Deidara's turn. He can't thrust up onto Naruto's hardness, but he can still do some of the crazy positions (just not too crazy with how big a slab of meat is in him) to where our hung handsome man mentions about his dick being twisted into a pretzel. After we all get about a half hour each of this; I just know Naruto's leg and lower back muscles must be screaming just as loud as Haku...and yes, Haku actually screams like a woman because of his natural female voice. Time do oral – individually this time - and give Naruto and our aching lower insides a break.

Haku tries so hard once more to get the 'new, improved' Naruto into his throat, but he literally can't get his jaws open wide enough to do it

"It's ok Haku...you're my honey so I wont demand you do the impossible..." -Naruto so sounds so kind and caring...he truly is the perfect lover- "...how about you just lick and jerk it until your tongue needs a rest..or I can..."

"No Naruto my darling, let me please you with my ass some more...just let me do all the work, ok"

And so he rode Naruto reverse and non-reverse cowgirl, with our stud swapping head and feet positions so the pixie of a human being could always see the TV. It's now close to the thirty minute mark where the change-overs have been occurring and suddenly Naruto groans and says:

"I'm sorry Haku...but I can't...last"

He grabs the little one around the waist and flips them over to where the latter is face down/ass up and the former is going crazy slamming into him. After ten more minutes of screaming, moaning, and whimpering from Haku, Naruto finishes with a shout.

The whole scene was simply awe-inspiring.

After about three minutes he pulls his slick wet shaft out...and it looks far more delicious than the finest foods in the finest restaurants. Haku slowly turns himself around to get out the last bit of cum left inside the meaty pole of our amazing man. And speaking of amazing; the amount of cum that flows out of Haku truly defies reasoning. It is honestly like fifty guys came inside of him...and he laps every bit of it up.

After an hour Deidara gets his throat expanded and reamed the full twelve inches. But unlike with Gaara and myself where he would make us ram into his mouth faster and harder when he felt the pace or forcefulness wasn't enough; with Naruto he is completely passive. It's because Naruto's size is giving him problems, and it's obvious with the way his eyes water. Naruto knows this and goes slow, pulling out at close intervals to afford the other blond plenty of opportunity to breathe. This goes on for only ten minutes because both the blonds would rather be doing anal.

It's my turn now. I get on my knees in front of Naruto (the same position Deidara was in) and swallow it whole as he grabs the back of my head to begin a slow and steady fucking of my throat. I have the advantage of having had sex with Naruto last night, so it not nearly as unbearable for me as it was for the 'naughty nurse' of our group. It still ends after ten minutes and that's fine by me...I would rather do anal also.

Haku gets on his hands and knees on the bed, but Naruto wants to try a different position, so he maneuvers the both of them for a standing ass fucking. Haku has to stand on a turned over dresser drawer (good thing he weighs next to nothing) to achieve an optimum height for maximum penetration. I have the cam, so Deidara stands in front of the other dark hair to be a support for when Naruto gets into 'raging bull' mode. I move to where I can get a side shot of the action. Naruto completely buries himself into a screaming Haku and so begins the thirty minutes each, merry-go-round of different positions, but the same savage stretching, and thrusting, and over-filled insides.

Before the start of this second round, it was decided that Deidara should get the next load. He said that he wanted to swallow it; and three and a half hours from when the round started, his wish came (pun intended) true. I don't think he expected so much cum since it was Naruto's second time to let go, but he swallowed it all and smiled...

and then that satisfied look was replaced by shock when Naruto shot one last BIG gob of thick white liquid on his pretty lips. Then Naruto ran the whole thing down the still stunned blond's throat and then pulled out after a few seconds. Still then, Naruto got off the bed...went behind Deidara and pushed him forward a little so that his ass was up off the bed a bit...and then pushed fully into him. After six pumps, he pulled out and promptly fell on the bed saying:

"Man I'm tired and hungry"

"I'll order some ramen for you from the Japanese take out place a few blocks away my dear Naruto"

"Sweet...make it beef sexy nurse...that way I'll have the energy to give you three smokin hot babes the beef in an hour from now"

After the resident hung stud ate his meal, he went right to sleep...which to we three 'ladies' meant that in about thirty-five minutes, we were going to get our guts ravished and watch it on the TV like the evening news. During that time we got to know each other better and were treated to each other's amusing little stories regarding our favorite snoring ass-wrecker.

Eventually the magical time came...

and passed.

I tried to nudge his arm a bit and beckon him to consciousness with a higher than normal voice, but to no avail. Other than that, we dared not try to wake him since he did put out a massive amount of physical effort into pleasing us. We just assumed that he needed the extra time for recuperation. Going on one and a half hours and he finally awakens and he's ready to go.

It's my turn now for some rough treatment, so I eagerly get on all fours on the floor this time, and Naruto wastes no time in filling me at a nice comfortable starting pace. Just about when I'm sure he will bottom out in me, there's an unexpected pain in a region where I don't think there was pain before

"Ouch!"

My shout stops him. He pulls out about half-way and then pushes in slower

"Ouch that really fucking hurts!"

And I emphasize that by pulling forward

"My angel Sasuke...are you ok?"

I want to say that I like the pain and that he should just make me take the whole thing...but something is wrong. I look to Deidara who is giving me a weird look

"Naruto honey...could you please stick it in Deidara"

"Sure babe" -he says as he happily complies with my request

Deidara – still giving me a weird look – takes the all fours position and Naruto gets right in him and goes in the whole way

"Ohhhhh..God that hurts!"

The lovely artist has a higher tolerance for pain than...probably anyone...and when he cried out like that, it wasn't out of pleasure...Naruto was really hurting him

"Let me try" -says Haku

"I don't advise that..."

But it's too late...the monsterous cock is sinking slowly into him until he screams and pulls completely off of the intrusion

"I'll get my ruler"

We measured Naruto with Deidara's ruler before the first round after we told him to get off his knees and stop apologizing. We then made him hard and he was measured, because the other two fems just had to verify what I said about his length. Now the foot long ruler is placed beside the shiny hot meat and...

it's longer than the ruler!...by about an inch!

Naruto gained a fucking inch in an hour and a half!

"Hey cool!...I unlocked Ninja Sex Art: Bigger is Better, Stage 3!"

We should have ran from the room screaming, but no...I was excited about the prospect of taking on a thirteen inch cock and I could see the same excitement in the other's eyes

I looked at Naruto and said in a commanding way:

"Make me take it all hung lover"

I think I cried twice in the four hours it took for Naruto to fill my bowels with his cum. The others cried too...Deidara once and Haku several times. I would like to have said it was a fun time for us all, but for we three recipients of what amounted to anal torture, it was pure hell. But I loved it, and I'm sure the others did too, because we were pleasing our good, kind, reliable, noble, man.

Naruto fell asleep with me impaled on him. After a few minutes he started to snore, so I pulled myself off of him, and Deidara wasted no time in taking my place on the still hard shaft. Haku heated our food from the Japanese place in the room's microwave and the both of us filled our mouths with it while our third member of the fem club enjoyed being filled in his other end. Eventually after about fifteen minutes he gave in to hunger. Haku was going to avail himself of a still erect Naruto, but I told him to wait so that we could do a little experiment.

Untouched, Naruto went limp in exactly eight minutes; but minor stimulation brought his monster roaring back to life, and it stayed that way as long as the stimulation was present. We just had to see how long this mind-boggling phenomena would last, and so we each in turn used our worn out, aching holes and insides to test the limits of Naruto's pleasure giving abilities...

for the sake of science, of course.

We made it about three hours till sleep claimed us one by one. I was the last to go, so I pulled off of the rigid man-muscle and kissed my handsome sleeping lover goodnight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Long one coming up folks. This chapter and the next will flesh-out Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship and set the stage for the conclusion. I'll probably deal with the most recent reviews/comments the next chapter too.**

Haku, since he was leaving the morning after, took the next night with Naruto solo.

Now just imagine that: tiny Haku and a thick as hell, thirteen inch cock together for nine to ten hours...

BISSFUL CARNAGE is what comes to mind.

I actually ceded the night after to Deidara...mostly because my bowels need to do more than take cocks and cum...they need to fulfill their digestive function.

The night after that, Naruto and I had sex; and the same for the night after. Now it's the night after that, and we went on our first official, bona-fide date to an Indian restaurant (at my insistence...I have to expand the ramen addict's palate as much as I can, when I can), then we took my car out to a remote spot in the desert, spread out a beach towel, and lay there hand in hand admiring the crystal clear night sky. I had made my insides clean for some reaming under the stars, but he fell asleep in short order. The modeling and the physical drain of long hours of vigorous sex for several nights straight had finally caught up to the man.

So now I lay here thinking about how very fortunate I am to know and have the relationship I have with Naruto. I recall how early on as children I set us on a path of contention and ill-will due to my anti-social ways. He really tried hard to gain my friendship...moreso than anyone ever really. But I just shot down all of his attempts as rudely and coldly as I could. More recently, our rivalry over Sakura caused me to act unethically toward him. Come to think of it, we are friends and lovers solely because of him; and it started with him sending me pictures of his glorious naked body and penis. The act was bold, outrageous, and unconventional...all the things that made Naruto quite a notorious and reviled fellow to me and nearly everyone in our hometown for quite a good part of our young lives...but that act fully ignited my desire for him that began to spark due to him becoming erect because of me at the Ohio photo-shoot.

Now here we are...Naruto and I under the starry heavens...friends who it seems are closer to being in lust than in love.

Wow!...that's the first time I've ever put Naruto and the words 'in love' in the same sentence. Guess that means it's time for me to wake him up and get us back to the hotel before my thoughts wander into even more dangerous territory...

like weddings, and adoptions, and joint bank accounts.

 **~The next evening~**

"Father, it is not a waste of time or a dead end...as soon as I'm done with the photo-shoot I'm on now, I'm flying out to Spain to act out some of my scenes in a major motion picture I'm a part of"

"Actors, models...entertainers in general..they're popular one moment and then they're forgotten has-beens the next...son..your schooling is what will secure your future, and then you taking the helm of the family's business is what will secure the future of the forthcoming Uchihas"

"My schooling is progressing slowly but extremely well...and about actors and models turning into has-beens..Cameron Diaz would beg to differ with you since she started out modeling"

"Such people are one in a million, statistical flukes and you know it"

God...darnit!...ok father..lets say I cease any further modeling or acting activities other than what I'm already legally committed to, and devote myself to getting through the scant few months I have left to complete my degree...then I could come back home to learn the business from you which would provide us the opportunity to visit Itachi's grave together"

-long pause-

"Must you bring HIM into the discussion"

"Him!...father..HE..was my brother"

"And you seem to want to run down the same faulty course that he did"

"I!...I need to go now"

"Well I'm sure your mother would like to speak with you..."

"I really must go now and I'm not in the proper frame of mind to talk with her anyway...I'm sure she'll understand..so...goodbye"

And so ended another massively frustrating call where I didn't even bother to hear my father's farewell.

Mother will understand why I couldn't talk to her now, and she also knows that I'll call her later tonight or tomorrow. For right now though, I have to get in the mood for night-clubbing...which isn't hard, because I want to hit the clubs like a tornado so I can dance my father-related aggravations away.

A good long drive later and we're in Phoenix at a fairly large dance club (but nothing like the size of the ones in L.A. or New York). We took five vehicles and the whole crew is here: Orochimaru, his assistants, the stage hands, the models...basically everyone associated with the project. I don't wait to get my drink...instead I'm making my way out to the dance floor dragging Naruto by the hand behind me

"Uh...I'm more of a fighter than a dancer Sasuke"

"Then just stand there and enjoy stud"

I press my spaghetti strap, wet-look lycra mini-dress clad body against the blond god and give him a kiss. Then I turn around and grind my ass into his crotch to the rhythm of the music. Naruto get's hard in seconds flat and I'm feeling more wild by the minute. I'm thinking what a turn on it would be if – while everyone is focused on their own dancing, and the strobe lights are only affording brief glimpses of everything in the immediate vicinity – I would pull his cock out through the zipper and basically impale myself on it and dance/fuck the night away in public. It doesn't take long for me to decide to put my naughty plan into action. I turn around in Naruto's arms and feel for, then pull down his zipper. Then I reach for the thick meaty treat

"Whoa hot Sasuke!...that's getting kind of crazy huh!?

I heard him but I ignore it. If what I'm doing is crazy, then that's good because I want to go crazy tonight

He pulls away and zips himself up. Then he grabs my hand to pull me off the dance floor but I wriggle out of his grip

"I came to dance Naruto..so stay here with me or don't, cause I'm staying right here and dancing"

We exchange a long stare to see who will give in; and seemingly simultaneously we turn away from each other.

-NXS-

Well that was just...nuts.

I hope that's not the usual thing Sasuke does at a club...

FUCK, BRAIN!...DON'T EVEN THINK THAT SHIT!

Well anyway, I shoulda probably stayed with him, but Sasuke can just do his own thing; I've got other things to worry about...like getting back to the bar with my soldier standing tall in my shorts

"Excuse me"..."Pardon me little Miss"..."Oh that's my flashlight...kinda hard to see in here"..."God damn, sorry ma'am!...oh..it's you Miss Tayuya"..."I poked you by accident, I swear!"..."Sorry bro, I don't go for the dudes"..."Hey don't just grab on it, it's not like a slab of pork loin at the grocery store!"

Oh God..I finally made it to the bar! Man, I need to sit down and order me a drink! Hey, there's one stool open

"Hey there, can I get a vodka and cranberry juice"

"Sure honey..and what would your tall friend like"

The pretty bartender girl with blue dyed hair is smiling and looking down at...well...guess what.

I push it down along my right inner thigh, and like three inches and the head pops out the bottom of my shorts!

Man, the bartender girl isn't even tryin to act right! She's all leaning over the bar...drawing even more attention to me and my great white whale! Suddenly people are buying me drinks and a crowd is around me.

Well at least it's almost all women.

I stand so my shorts go lower. My big straight inner tube is also deflating, but the 'damage' is done – almost all the women in the place are around me...which I should be stoked about...but the problem with that, is that almost all the guys are with Sasuke on the dance floor. Hot chicks are touching me, talking to me, rubbing their body parts on me, trying to get my attention...but my mind and eyes are on the dance floor. I see bits and pieces of shit I don't wanna see; but then the strobe lights cut off and a low powered blue-ish glow lights the floor, and what I feared is going on in plain sight.

Sasuke is grinding his butt on crotches...feeling up on dudes bulges with his hands. He's getting passed around like a collection plate at a mega size church revival. When his booty isn't on a crotch, hands are all over it...up under the dress even! Some guy just pulled on his hair to bring his face down to crotch level while at the same time another guy is grinding into his ass!

Man, this is knee deep BULLSHIT! ! !

I've got both of my hands wrapped around drinks cause I don't want to take the chance of them getting pulled someplace soft and fleshy...but fuck it! I put down the drinks and grab the waists of the girls up against either side of me. One is the terminally cute model Ayame and the other is some hot black honey with dyed platinum blond hair with perfect boobs like Hinata's...the kind where the nipples point up and out just a little bit.

Man, my frown is turning around and my Leaning Tower of Pisa aint leaning anymore!

I'm there talking and laughing with some tasty lookin women...I'm grabbing some firm bubbles, then running my hands up every once in a while to touch the sides of some fine fresh melons.

I'm fuckin live in the house baby!

Then Tayuya (wearing a skimpy mini-dress like Sasuke...and lookin damn good in it!) surprises the shit outta me by walking her sexy ass right up and grinding it on my sugar cane. It's like the flood gates open then, and I'm turned from a guy just drinking and joking with the ladies to an amusement park ride.

So what do I do?...

I roll with it baby! Sasuke's havin himself a good ol' time and I sure as hell can have one too...believe it!

-NXS-

I should have probably just calmed my libido down and walked back to the bar with Naruto...

but...I didn't. We're not a couple, and I came here to de-stress, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. As soon as we turn from each other, the guys start moving in like moths to a flame...and sorry for sounding cliched...but this flame is burning extra hot tonight. I start to do my thing: I grind, rub, lick some bulges through pants...basically my usual modus operandi in a club or bar environment.

OH NO YOU DON'T!...don't you dare judge me thinking it's a case of 'wicked me' and 'poor Naruto'!

I saw Naruto poking girls with his protrusion as he wandered to the bar. Then I see the blue haired bartender practically climb up on the bar to look at something in Naruto's lap region as he's sitting on a stool; and when he stands and turns around his big cock head is sticking out of the bottom of one of his short's legs! Girls are swarming him...rubbing their tits and asses on him. I see him looking at me with a look like...well I don't know for sure, but I guess he really wants me to know that two can play at this game. But it's not a game to me and I'm not going to get jealous, because we are not boyfriend/girlfriend. He can do whatever he wants, with whomever he wants, because he's free...just like I am.

The night goes on, and I've got about sixty or so guys who want to take me into a back room to do some skin on skin action.

That's right, I said skin on skin...as in – since that time at the Hidden Sound Club - I don't let guys pull their things out on me and touch my bare skin with it. The touching is all through clothes, as little as there may be. And yes, I let guys touch my bare ass, but I don't dare let fingers get close to my hole. Naruto on the other hand is letting his gaggle of hos reach right into his shorts!...

well at least I saw Tayuya do that...the slut!

But of course who am I to judge; because when it comes right down to it, there's no commitment being broken (between Naruto and I at least) and we're all adults here having adult fun.

I want this...need this. For too long I've thought about just letting go and bending (pun intended) to the will of a group of horny men. Now Naruto is here and I can do it. I want him to be part of the great Sasuke gang fuck. I pull away from the three guys whose cocks I was stroking through their pants with my hands and ass, and walk up to the bar. I shove in beside the girl (sweet, innocent acting Ayame of all people) who's currently giving Naruto a lap dance and say to him...

-NXS-

Damn!...Tayuya just pulled down my zipper and reached right in! I'm forced to let go of two very fine, BARE booties (ha!...take that Sasuke!) and remove the hand that's stroking my tan banana. While I'm doing that, a bare titty flops onto the side of my face. Things are getting out of hand quick, man. There are way more chicks than guys in the place and they're all around me. Finally I've got the Tayuya situation under control, and now Ayame is going for a ride on the veiny roller coaster. A sexy older woman calls out that we can use her place to 'ride the stallion'. I think about it and the thought...

doesn't bother me.

But I should be praising God while jumping for joy right? I mean that IS the dream of almost all men since men were created or evolved or whatever: to fuck a vast number of hot chicks at the same time?

Now I'm all in on putting the bone to sexy ladies...don't get me wrong...but I guess I'm kind of old fashioned and want to know and like the person I'm going to to get down and dirty with. Ayame – who right now is giving me an expert lap dance – is a sweet and friendly person who's guts I would gladly get acquainted with. Tayuya...well I know her and don't have anything against her, and I've never seen her be too much of a bitch to anyone...so I guess it would be ok to put a hurtin on her holes. But the rest...well I should go to the older woman's house and fuck em all. I mean I wanted to fuck Sasuke tonight, but right now he's obviously and literally got his hands full, and I don't even want to think about what else he'll have full as the night goes on...

Wait, no...sex with a bunch of total strangers is what I suppose is a Sasuke thing to do...but I'm not him and I won't copy his style just to prove that I can fun-it-up just as hard as he can, or to get my mind off of the fact that he's being pleasured by dudes other than me. I'm about to take Ayame and Tayuya out to the van that one of Orochimaru's assistants drove here when Sasuke comes walking up. He leans his pretty face to the side of my head (nudging a boob out of the way in the process) and says into my ear:

"Some guys want to take me to a back room...and I want you to be part of them...do this for me Naruto"

-NXS-

Naruto first looks shocked...then pissed...but then he settles in to looking disappointed

"I can't be part of that Sasuke, and I don't want you to...well I have no right to tell you what to do"

What he says makes me feel...well I don't know how it makes feel and I don't want to think about it because I'm ready and a big group of swelled shafts are ready too. I keep my eyes locked with Naruto's for a few seconds more, and then I turn around and walk away.

-NXS-

Sasuke looked disappointed after I said what I did...and kind of sad. I don't know why though; he's got like sixty guys to...do stuff with. The thought makes me ill. I'm not in the mood anymore to slap my long snout into any honey-holes right now, so it's time to shut the Uzumaki horsey ride down while I go outside and try to chill. I stand slowly (don't wanna just throw Ayame off of me) and tell my at least a hundred babe harem that I need to go outside to get something out of the car. So I wade through the sea of women – which is kinda hard to do when they're all trying to pull my shorts down – to get to where camera dude is, cause he kindly volunteered to keep track of the keys

"Hey Mister snake..can I get Sasuke's keys so I can chill in his car for a while?"

"Fox child..that would be unwise since merely being in a car with it's key after having drank over the legal limit of alcohol can be considered DUI"

"No shit huh...well I did drink alot so I'll just walk around outside then I guess"

Orochimaru isn't too bad of a guy if you can ignore the creepy side of him. He gave me the advice about the sitting in a car, DUI thing, and then he told me (since I guess he's been here before) where a back alley was where I could walk off my troubles without the police hassling me for public intoxication. That's where I am now. I've been out here for about a half an hour now...trying not to let Sasuke's good time in the back room bother me...and also trying to get psyched-up about feeding Tayuya's and Ayame's hungry holes. When I stop to lean against a wall, I hear the distinct 'click', 'clack', 'click' of high heels walking on pavement. Whoever it is, is coming my way

'Damn man...how did one of the ladies find out I was here!' -is my first thought.

But maybe someone else knows that this is a 'free from hassle' zone and came out to chill too...

and hey...if she's pretty and nice then just maybe...

-NXS-

Naruto's out here just like Master Orochimaru said he would be. I should have come out earlier but the Master and Tayuya suggested that I wait while he walks off his stress for a while...which I guess was a smart thing to do

"Naruto?"

"Oh...hey Sasuke...man that was a quick gang-bang...what...were all the guys five-pump-chumps?

"Naruto I did not have sex with anyone..." -he first looks surprised...then relieved- "...I told those guys I had fun and was sorry for backing out on group sex..but that we were a package deal...after that, I saw that you were gone and assumed that you took a girl out to most likely the assistant's van to give her the ride of her life..so I went to sit with Orochimaru and now...here I am"

"Yes beautiful..here you are...with me"

"And we're by ourselves in a lowly lit alley...stud"

Naruto takes the hint and grabs my hair and puts me against the wall, front forward. He then pulls my dress up to where it's around my waist. His spit is all the lube he's going to afford me as he pulls the back string of the barely there, thong panties out of the way, and pushes into me.

God it hurts!

He gets the head in and a couple of inches and I'm already starting to have tears well up at the corners of my eyes

"Make spit" -he commands

So that's what I do...quickly shoving my fingers into my mouth. He pulls out slowly...spits on his cock again, and goes in for the second push, getting a little bit further inside. He leaves it there while I build up saliva and mucus from my throat, which I have a good amount after about a minute

"Spit on it sexy"

And that's just what I do as I turn around, bend down, and expel a large wad of my juices right on that top, snakey vein that's almost as wide as my pinkie. He has mercy on me by pushing my head down, kind of forcefully, to plant his delicious cock partway into my throat. He leaves it there just until I'm about starved for air, then pulls out to let me take a couple of deep breaths, and back in it goes. He's forcing me to make more mucus and saliva. It's when I take him whole orally that he makes me hug the wall again so he can fuck my hungry ass some more.

Giant dick, minimal lube, very difficult position, and tight hole and passages make for an excruciating experience for me, but Naruto isn't letting-up. No...he in fact is getting more aggressive.

He knows I need this: the 'out of control' and the 'used for my holes' feelings.

He started out kind of easy because not even I want to have something severely damaged inside of me, but now he's working me HARD...pushing my insides to the breaking point. He somehow knows that my body can't produce enough anal juices fast enough to adequately ease the immense repeated deep stretching from a cock as large as his. So he's fucking me as hard as if we had a supplementary lube on hand as we always normally do. He's also calling me an anal slut and a naughty whore and other such erotic insults and I'm loving it. I even start to get into it myself

"Ouuuch you monster hung stud..that hurts my dirty whore ass!"..."I don't want it to feel good for me Naruto..cause I'm your anal slut so abuse me!"

He puts me into Deidara-like positions which is killing me and just has to hurt his steel rod with it being bent at 45...sometimes close to 90...degree angles!

For three hours I suffer this darker Naruto that just seems to want to take pleasure and not give. But we both know that this is the Naruto I need tonight...and that when I cry out how much it hurts me and how I can't take anymore...what I'm really saying is that I appreciate him meeting my most sexually depraved needs.

When we finally emerge from the alley side by side with his hand on my ass...looking and smelling like we had sex...a surprise in the form of a white and blue sedan pulls in front of us.

Blue and red lights flash and a siren blares out for half a second

"Good late evening Sir and Miss...we've had a report come in to us about some not for public exposure activities going on in that alley right behind you, and we would like to find out if you two would happen to know anything about that...but first let me see some I.D.s"

-NXS-

"Tayuya my girl...do make sure that this incident and the photos get into the right hands..ok"

"Yes Master Orochimaru...but wasn't calling the police a bit of overkill?"

"You think so my dear?...well then me calling Fugaku Uchiha and telling him that his son could use a little fatherly advice before the drive down here could also be called overkill too..wouldn't you agree...in fact my whole scheme of planning this outing...getting Sasuke frustrated and wanting to relieve that frustration in his all too common way...then having you help rile up the young fox, and finally getting the two of them to meet in this alley while in heat..it could all be called overkill...but it went down just as I predicted..and well the police...they're just the cherry on top to help make things all the more sensational"

"And the more sensational the scandal, the more the public eats it up"

"Correct my dear Tayuya!"


	29. Chapter 29

If those Officers had come just a minute earlier and walked into the alley, they would have seen Naruto spanking my ass with his cock...

and me smiling and loving it.

Naruto, being that he's much too honest for his own good, owned-up to what we were doing before I could flatly deny anything (which would have worked because the person who called in our 'disturbance' obviously wasn't there and we weren't caught in the act). He also (foolishly...but out of a sense of chivalry) tried to take most of the blame onto himself by saying that it was his idea that we do our 'business' in the alley. The officer doing all the talking - a tall man in his 40s – chuckled a little and informed Naruto that who convinced who to come out in a public place didn't matter in the eyes of the law. The slightly shorter and much younger male officer then asked where Naruto was stationed (because my whiskered hunk gave the man his military ID), to which he proudly answered:

"Fort Campbell, Kentucky officer sir...home of the Screaming Eagles Air Assault Infantry"

The two Officers had us stay put while they walked over to their patrol car to decide our fate. About a minute later

"Mr. Uzumaki and Miss Uchiha...please confine your...not for prime time activities..to a private place, ok there Air Assault"

When the officers started to go back to their car and we saw that we would be let off the hook, we both gave our thank-yous; and when the men left, I was about to call Orochimaru to have him run an assistant out to bring me my keys...and that's when the man himself walked up to us

"Shame, shame you two..getting scrapes on your hands and knees when we have more photos to take"

"Oh...I'm so sorry Master Orochimaru"

"Heh...so am I snake man...guess I got kinda carried away"

"It's nothing a little makeup can't hide..." -he hands me my keys- "...just continue your activities back in the room MINUS RUG BURNS"

I take the stern warning to heart, making a mental note to put on some knee and elbow pads (which I brought for sex with Jugo) when we return to my room.

Once at the room, I expect, want, and receive the same extra-rough treatment (but with an adequate amount of lube this time) as I suffered in the alley...and it starts off with Naruto smacking my face with his cock. Three hours later and I'm drinking half of his cum with my mouth and the rest gets pumped directly and deeply into my throat. We are both extremely tired and I'm extremely sore inside because of how extra hard we worked and also because of the lack of lube during the first round. Naruto usually eats now to get powered up for the third round, but he falls right to sleep. So I take it upon myself to order the precious ramen he so loves from the Japanese take out place so he'll have it to heat up when he awakens. After it arrives I find that I simply can't keep my eyes open, so I lay beside my darling, one of a kind man, and drift off to sleep.

So I'm in a club again...a giant one...but it must be my first time here because I don't recognize the place. I do recognize my outfit though...it's a hot pink, long sleeved fishnet mini-dress I brought just to wear for sex or when I want to tease poor Rock Lee. Under it are a bra and a thong; and of course I've got my go-to clear stripper heels on. The guys are on me in no time and I'm on them. As I do my 'club thing', I'm noticing a severe lack of females...as in, there are no females whatsoever. But the place is huge, and from the entrance which is higher than the main body of the place where one can see everything, it seemed to me that there were at least a thousand undulating bodies here...so there must be women around here somewhere.

Actually, why am I even thinking about that when the guy grinding against my ass has a big, baseball bat thick cock. I need to concentrate on doing my gauging of who might be worth getting to know better...and as the old saying goes: 'bigger IS better'. I've seriously felt the poles of a hundred guys by now and they keep coming to grind on me or let me rub their bulges, and for about five straight minutes right now I've been on my knees licking bulges through pants until my tongue gets too dry for me to continue.

A couple of guys help me to my feet and right away I feel hands on my ass...but one gets his fingers too close to my 'button' so I pull my ass away; but the hand follows, so I go to reach back to remove it...

but my arms are grabbed and restrained. At the same time I'm pulled by the hair so that my face is on a big bulge; which is all well and good...

except that it's not under pants.

So I've got a finger in my butt and a raw cock on my face...time to put my foot down in a big way!

I wrench my arms loose...grab and bend the finger that was inside of me (hopefully breaking it)...and punch at the family jewels of the offender in front of me...which he barely backs up in time to dodge

"Now stop this!...I want to have a hot night with all of you guys but lets not get crazy and X rated!"

I've only had to assert myself half as close to this degree just once because a couple of guys at a bar one time were trying to pull my hands into their pants. I didn't throw a punch and a good shouting-at cooled them off to where the fun could continue.

I'm sure it will work here: stand my ground...set my boundaries in no uncertain terms...and I guess use physical violence when necessary.

A big gigantic bouncer wades up to me, literally knocking people over with his size.

I'm thinking:

'Good...here comes some backup that will scare some sense into these guys'

But that illusion falls apart when he opens his mouth

"Guys...we need to take this one to the storage room"

The 'storage' room is a place that's almost the size as the proper club...and the only thing it stores is a lone mattress, which I'm straightaway forced to my hands and knees on. That's when the hand on my mouth comes off

"Goddamn you bastards, you can't do this!...I said no..I'm saying no!...so this rape!"

The bouncer speaks up

"Bitch, who do think you are coming in here dressed like that..rubbing and feeling up on jimmys like you do...girl I aint stupid..you the kind who wants the whole 'I'm an innocent girl just lookin for a good time and gets raped because of it' experience"

"No...I am not at all like that!...it's just that you guys are like dumb animals and can't keep from going crazy when someone pushes very close to the line between decent and indecent!...everywhere else I've gone, HUMAN males know to keep themselves in check!" -as I'm saying this I'm looking around me to the extent that I can, and all I see are bodies and cocks

"So everyone else you carry on like you do around are human men and we're dumb stupid animals?..." -a laugh rises from the crowd- "...heh..well fine then...if I'm an animal then I'm a big black bull...here, I'll prove it to you"

he lays his not even completely hard cock on my ass and back...and I would truly be impressed with the gigantic size and thickness...

IF HE WASN'T GOING TO FUCKING RAPE ME WITH THE GODDAMN THING! ! ! ! ! ! !

I'm done yelling...time to go into pleading mode

"Please...don't do this"

"Hey that beg sounded sincere...guess you really aren't a ho into rape fantasy play, so your tears will be real...but what do we care guys..we're just dumb animals"

A guy lines his cock up with my mouth and says:

"Don't bite down bitch...you wouldn't want a thousand guys to put the boots to you, now would ya?"

"Heh...only a thousand?...every one here called their crew to come and get some...guys went out to other clubs to pull swinging dicks in here...slut...you are gonna be missing in action for a month!...now get ready cause the big bad black bull is gonna stick his big horn in you..so tell me what you want girl!"

"NARUTO!"

I close my eyes as I shout that wonderful, precious name as loud as I can...

and when I open them again I see:

Naruto...

and Naruto...

and another Naruto

Everyone has turned into clones of handsome, amazing, chivalrous Naruto.

I look behind me and there's a warmly smiling Naruto

"Tell me what you want girl" -he says in his voice that's full of life and Spirit

"I want you Naruto...I want to eat, drink, sleep, and breath you forever"

He grabs one of my hands to take it back to hold it in a supportive, loving embrace...

and then he enters me.

And that's how I wake up...with Naruto's big cock pushing into my ass

What a marvelous way to begin a day!

But it's so damn early...5:55 AM

Naruto...ouuuch!...this is great and all..ohhhhh God!...but could we do this in about three hours?"

"Sasuke...so lovely...so...tight...believe it"

I see in the dim light that his eyes are closed. That plus his strange mumbling...

Oh my God...Naruto is still asleep!...he's fucking me in his sleep!

"Must...must not disappoint...Sasuke...must let him...let him know...let him know that...I can please him...better than total strangers"

"Oh Naruto...I..ohhhhhh!"

He's starting a good pace now and I'm loving it, but I can't let him not get the satisfaction from this that he deserves, so I pull off his cock and out of the 'spooning' position and half whisper into his ear:

"It's ok my dearest Naruto...sleep now..I'll be here beside you...you satisfy me like no one else can so don't worry...I'm sorry..this is all my fault, so sleep and I'll make it all better when you wake up"

It worked. He lays his head back down and starts snoring

7:31 in the morning. I'd rather it be an hour later, but I'm wide awake and full of energy. Guess I'll start things off on a good note by getting Naruto hard. 22 minutes later and I'm bouncing on his dick, deliberately hurting myself in the process and trying to wake him up...which he eventually does

"So hungry...ramen"

He lifts us up off the bed and (with him in me the whole time) grabs the plastic container of his food, microwaves it, and then eats while I happily pleasure him with my ass and throat. When he's finished, the serious fucking can begin. At 9:30 AM we could go on for another five hours but we have to quit and get ready for a long day of photo-sets. After dinner there's more sex. But I decide to change it up because I want to do an experiment - once again for the cause of science (yeah right)– and see just how much cum Naruto can build up if he saves it till the finish of the third round. At 1:11 AM his manhood bursts out like a fire hose into my mouth. The tan god is calling out to the bigger God louder than ever, and I have to put his cock down my throat because I can't swallow fast enough. I hold my breath as long as I can but he still keeps pumping out the semen. Eventually I have to pull off of him and let some spill out onto my chest so I can catch a breath, and then I continue taking it in my mouth because the flow has slowed down somewhat. Finally it ends...almost...and I'm waiting for the final late spurt when I get a feeling in my gut and turn my head to vomit...

It's nothing but cum

I turn my head back around just in time for a quick stream of cum to fall into my mouth, which I hungrily swallow.

He falls asleep while inside of me, and I ride his horse meat until I fall asleep too.

This next night is our last night together (for this block of time...not forever of course)...so guess how we spend it...

Yeah...you know

But the sex is very different. After some oral, he fills my ass and I'm bracing myself for the magnificent Uzumaki onslaught; but he just leaves it in and slowly feels me up with his hands. It feels sensuous and wonderful. He feels up everywhere he can reach in the position we're in ('horsey style') except my groin area. After a little bit of this, he starts giving me slow, long-slides that feel so good. Then he increases to a medium pace. He tells me I'm perfect, and I say that I adore him. We exchange lover's words like that for the duration of our ten hours of physical intimacy. After about an hour we change positions by him tugging on my hair to bring my upper body up to near vertical. This allows Naruto to attend to my nipples better and to lick and kiss the back of my neck. Two hours later after another position change to us standing; the first round ends without him cumming. I could tell that he deliberately held back from ejaculation, and when I asked him why, he told me that he wanted to come all at once at the end of the third round, and that he wanted to do it in my ass.

Well I'm all for that.

The second round is like the first with slow to medium paced long-slide fucking and a lot of his rough strong hands gliding over my soft delicate body. It ends at close to the three and a half hour mark with me riding him like a cowgirl (which is appropriate since for this particular round I put on a sexy cowgirl adult costume).

Let's see...for the first round I was a sexy school girl...then I was a cowgirl...and so for the third:

well I'd like to be a sexy bride, but since I don't have such an outfit; I'll go with an open-cup bra (for easy access to my nipples), wet-look lycra micro-mini skirt, wet-look lycra thigh-highs, micro-thong panties (yes, I tuck that well to pull it off), and standard 5 inch heel, patent leather pumps...everything in black.

After Naruto ate a gigantic meal of ramen, rice, and tempura shrimp and vegetables, he fell asleep while I changed. When the magic hour mark rolled around, he woke up saying:

"You are so damn precious to me Sasuke, but I'm going to kill you"

And that's just what he tried to do...with his cock. He pushed it in me with just spit and what natural fluid was still in me (which was a lot, due to all the fucking we recently did), and then he began hours of no-mercy fucking of my ass, only breaking to change positions and use lube when I was getting just too dry inside. He also put me in the positions that caused me maximum pain and discomfort...there were times that I felt like he was going to push his cock right through the front of my midsection. For a little over three and a half hours I endured that kind of physical punishment, but at the same time it was just as loving as the first two rounds.

He still glided his hands on my body where they could reach depending on the position we were in, and paid much attention to my nipples. He would also call me a goddess, and at one point told me how sexy and smart I was and that it was an honor to have sex with me. I in turn told him (when I wasn't moaning, yelling, or trying to catch my breath) that he was a god and that I was worshiping him with my ass, mouth, and throat. Such couple-like comments flowed out of us with ease. There was also (like the other two rounds) a lot of kissing...deep passionate, just got married kind of kissing.

When he finally reaches the verge of his climax, he says as loud as he can:

"I'M LIKE...THE KING..OF THE WORLD...CAUSE I GET..TO CUM IN...THE MOST BEAUTIFUL...WOMAN...EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The feeling of having...a cup and a half?...two cups?...maybe even more?...of semen filling one's guts from thirteen inches inside:

well it's indescribable...and the best thing I've ever felt...maybe even better than my own orgasm...and I'm not exaggerating.

I have a glass ready, and when Naruto pulls out, I shift from my face down/ass up position to one where I lift my upper half up while my ass goes down...all the while keeping the glass at my hole to catch the flood of cum. I don't push out since I want cum left in my ass, yet still the typical size 12 ounce glass I'm holding is nearly full! With Naruto watching I drink all of the precious slimy fluid...

and I could swear I taste the ramen

Naruto tells me how hot that was and plants himself inside of my leaking hole. Then we're on the bed – with me placed conveniently on top and ready to ride - and a minute later the snoring starts.

 **Will deal with reviews/comments next chapter I swear...wanna 'spurt' this out to ya'll and I don't have a lot of time to do it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do think I'll do kind of a big change-up and deal with the review/comments first...AND...I'll address them in an indirect manner. So let me get to it.**

 **When I started this fic, I had a general notion in mind to have our two mains end up in a standard 'happily ever after' conclusion. But as the story progressed, I decided based on the character's situations (far from each other in physical distance with little time to see each other due to their professions) and primary drives (one toward service to the Country born out of a 'hero' complex, and the other toward success in life independent from taking over the family business) to steer them toward an unconventional ending where they could end up together...and yet separate...**

 **yeah I know...it sounds impossible...but I have an idea on how to do it, so ya'll will just have to stick with it to the end and see the impossible come true.**

 **Now considering their situations and drives...being friends with benefits (with the latter far outweighing the former) was, I believe, the most plausible way to write their growing relationship...and it is growing...but more on Sasuke's end - I mean, he's the one having romantically charged dreams about Naruto after all; and he's the one (because he has the resources to do so) to fly in from a photo-shoot outside of the country just to see Naruto when he's home on leave (chapt15). I could have had Naruto undergo some of the same type of reaching toward Sasuke in mind or body - and perhaps I should have - but I decided to have his love for Sasuke bud, and quickly bloom, near the end (as the forthcoming Chapter will attest to). Why did I handle things this way?...because I wanted for Sasuke to be the one in (a very subtle) pursuit; and I also wanted Naruto to be the kind of guy who is dumb about his feelings until they overwhelm him (which in my experience is the way most guys really are).**

 **One thing I should have done better was showing them develop as friends...but I ended-up leaning almost solely on the FUCK part of their fuck-buddy relationship. Live and learn as they say.**

 **Speaking of 'fuck'...I might have gotten carried away with the sex scenes...and I don't feel bad about that. I have honestly never written a sex scene ever (not that I've done alot of writing), and one of my goals with this story was to try my hand at doing so. Well I did it...I think I did it fairly well...and the main thing is I enjoyed it, so I rolled with it. Sasuke, I found, is a character that I love to put in sexual situations because he lends himself so well to it with his 'I'm going to do what I want and to hell with what anybody thinks of it' disposition. The Sasuke in this story is sexually over-powered...he knows it...and his free spiritedness allows him to get what he wants because of it. Then there's the Naruto of this story who is also sexually OP...he is somewhat aware of that fact, but he never lets it go to his head...and he is carefree enough to be promiscuous, but only with those he has formed a connection with (however minor like with Benten and Sora). An important thing to note is that the only people he has made the first moves on are Sasuke and Hinata. So one could say that Naruto is a sit and wait kind of hunter, while Sasuke is a true hunter who goes out seeking his 'prey'.**

 **Anyway, I hope this has adequately addressed the questions and concerns of those who posted reviews/comments...except for the homophobe troll who is an absolute riot and comic relief to me...thank you troll for the laughs.**

 **And thank you readers, reviewers, leavers of comments, followers and favoriters**

 **Now coming up...more developing of Naru's and Sasu's feelings for each other...and Sasuke being his naughty self...and Naruto and Karui together?! Well shit yeah...you know you don't wanna miss that!**

 **~The next day, on the ride to the airport~**

"Well it sucks that we had to wake up so early that I couldn't put the ol' peg leg to ya babe"

Naruto just says that out of the blue after total silence between us for half the trip

"Naruto...everything I did at the club in Phoenix...not counting the almost sex with a group of strangers thing, because I'll never do that again...but everything else...well ok..I would do the fucking in public thing.. but only with you...anyway..getting back on point...the ultra-flirty way I acted is something that I normally do when out in that kind of venue...or anywhere really if the mood strikes me...how does that make you feel?"

"Aw man...do we gotta talk about that now?"

"Yes Naruto!...yes we do!...in my mind at least..last night we didn't have sex..we made love without the word 'love' ever being said...now I know I'm being so stereotypically female when I say this, but I've never made love...only had sex...and it really affected me...so I guess I'm just trying to find out what your feelings are"

"Feelings about what?...the slutty way you act in a club or the lovemaking thing?"

I roll my eyes in frustration...alot with Naruto and a little with myself for beating around the bush

"What most people call slutty..I call free spirited...anyway I'm asking what do you feel or think about the fact that...perhaps even before I leave the airport...I'll act free spirited and find a man suitable enough to get intimate, no...to have sex with"

"Goddamnit I don't like that!"

"Well tell me more things that are painfully obvious!...I'm well aware that you don't like it but I want to know why you don't like it..like if you think I should save myself for only you, because that's the only reason there could be...and if that's the case, then I'm of course going to insist that you save yourself for only me and..."

Suddenly I regret bringing the conversation up because now Naruto has the 'thinking' look on his face and I just know what he's going to say here in a minute or two. It's when he finally opens his mouth to speak that I launch a preemptive verbal strike

"Don't you dare say it Naruto, cause if you do I will stop this car and let you walk or hitch a ride to the airport!"

"What!...you don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Oh I don't huh...well let's see...you were going to say that you would stop fucking pretty males like Deidara and Haku and whoever and even regular females like Hinata...don't get that look, she's a friend of Sakura's you know, so obviously I would find out...but back to your thoughts...you were going to vow fidelity to me and that you would get out of the Army when the time came and get some kind of safe job like being a ramen shop owner or a forest ranger or something...am I right or wrong"

He wants to say I'm dead wrong with every fiber of his being...I can see it on his face and in his body language...but he just crumples in his seat with his arms folded across his chest and a mad look on his face...

just like a little kid...adorable!

I put my one hand on his arm and rub it soothingly as I say in a softer voice:

"Naruto my darling...I know you could stay faithful to me...and if I vowed faithfulness to you and that I wouldn't be 'slutty' as you put it, then you could be certain that I would keep my word because that's how strongly I feel about you...but when it comes to the Army..if you swear to me now that you wouldn't sign-up again after your term of service ends, then that would be giving me false hope...and that's a cruelty that I won't forgive...not even from you"

Naruto looked sad for a few seconds but went back to a neutral expression, and then he took my hand

"They need me in the Army baby...I can just do things that others can't..."

"You mean you have like non-sexual ninja powers or something?...come on honey, you can do better than that"

"No...sweetie, just listen...the kill radius of a grenade is five meters...I was within the five meter radius of the blast of the grenade that gave me these whiskers"

"That's just a one in ten million stroke of good fortune that, that particular grenade was faulty"

"No..you don't know...there were a bunch of those one in ten million good fortune things that happened to me over in Afghanistan...I've got to be there for the guys who don't get the good fortune...like Raff"

He looks anguished...I think back to the video of him being a hero and the one young man who was standing with him in that picture I saw in Sakura's room that one time

"You mean that black friend of yours...his death really affected you, didn't it"

"Yeah my bro...I jumped in front of that grenade to save him...but he dies and I'm left with minor scars...and even Deidara who came to help me and Raff ended up with a worse wound than I did...Sasuke, I have to be out there doing the Nation building or world police thing..or whatever the fuck the Government decides that we're suppose to be doing..cause I can do it and come out of it alive...and it's not just for guys already in the Army..it's for guys like Rock Lee so they don't have to join"

"Naruto...no one told you to, and no one wants you to save the world and everybody in it...let go of this delusion about you being a super..ninja..anime hero and choose a life with me"

"You mean wait around tending to my ramen shop or whatever for you to come home from modeling and doing movies around the world?...you want me to give up the Army, but will you give up the fame and fortune and living the high life to live a simple one with me?"

Naruto got me with that one...and like a fool I try to skirt the issue

"There's no equivalence Naruto...I'm asking you to give up a notably dangerous profession while you are asking me to give up one that would lead us into becoming independently wealthy without me risking dying in some shit hole that nobody really cares about"

"Ha...you wouldn't would ya!"

God!...he is so aggravating sometimes!

"No I wouldn't and why should I!...Naruto why can't you just see reason?"

"Reason?...listen the only reason you need to know is that I would do anything for you...walk on glass with my bare feet...climb a giant mountain just to bring you down some of the snow at the top in a cooler...I would do anything for you EXCEPT quit my service to the Army, and the reason is...because I ...loaf you"

I'm...just in shock...and it takes several long seconds for me to compose myself enough to speak

"You...loaf...me"

"Hey!...that's the closest thing to the 'L' word I could think of at the time"

I laugh, and then he joins me in laughter

"Naruto...who I LOAF with all my heart...I would do anything for you too..BUT..give up my life that I've worked so hard to create"

We travel in a comfortable silence for a while now that things have been aired-out between us

"Uh...so where does this leave us honey?

"It leaves us...where we were before I suppose, but wanting more...and people like us..if we want something then we strive for and eventually get it...so there's a future for us that we can look forward to...in the meantime, I'll take more time to visit you"

"And maybe you'll be a teeny bit less slutty"

He sounds a little like he's begging...which I like

"Maybe I will...and maybe you'll rein-in your telephone pole so the ladies and fem guys don't kill themselves trying to impale themselves on it"

"I aint like that Sasuke...those babes in Phoenix all came on to me..believe it!"

"Sure they did"

I do believe him...but he doesn't have to know that

"Come on now baby...my good mojo is only for a select few"

We have about ten minutes to spare at the airport, which we spend in the car in each other's arms.

Walking to where he has to stand in the security check-in line, I give him my schedule for the near future and point to specific times where I'll be free to come and see him. He tells me that he'll be doing the PR for the Army thing for an indeterminate period of time, and that he could be sent out to God knows where for however long; so we just decide to play it by ear. We share a long kiss before he gets in line, which for him is blessedly short. We wave our goodbyes just before the Security people do their thing with him, and I walk back out to my car.

Since I'm wearing the same thing that I wore the last time I was here when I picked Naruto up, I find that I'm drawing a lot of male attention...but I pay it no mind like I normally would. I'm thinking about if I should have just given in and consigned myself into the life of a long-suffering military wife...waiting and worrying just so they can be there to provide the support their husband needs...

No...that would be the death of the marriage before it even really got a running start. First there's the 'wife' issue. Naruto and I didn't even discuss my fully male side that likes women and feminine men, and even sometimes contemplates producing offspring. But leaving that out of the picture; I can't just turn off my life like it's controlled by a light switch...and being a model and budding actor, I can't even go anything short of fully on because that will be the sure way to end up in obscurity as a has-been; just like my father prognosticated.

The high rates of divorce in this Country...I think it's mostly because couples...some of whom may truly be in love...get into a state of 'marriage fever' where they just ignore the fact that they individually have hopes, dreams, aspirations, and complex aspects of their beings that may be semi-to-totally incompatible. And when contentions and bitterness arise because of that...the love they had for each other dies on the vine.

Speaking of love...

I...I really do love that blond haired, whiskered idiot...and I'm sure he really does love me too. But this is the real world – one where people have to compromise and sacrifice to get to where they just naturally fit or want to be in life – and being that the real world is like this, it means that sometimes not even love is enough to pull and hold people together. It's depressing, I know; but there's the great and wonderful aspect of Naruto's and my situation where we know that someone truly loves us in a soul mate kind of way in the world...and in between the times when we're together, that can be a rock of stability for us.

When I finally get to my car, a man who has just gotten out of the car right in front of me says:

"Hey there sweet thing...remember me from the club in Phoenix?"

I of course don't because there were a lot of guys I was doing my 'club thing' with down there

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry but no"

"Awwwww you're killing me sweet stuff!...ok..do you remember telling me that I should be doing donkey shows as the donkey?"

Now it hit's me: little guy with a big cock...the biggest one I felt in the place other than Naruto's (who has this guy beat by at least a couple of inches and a lot of thickness)

"Oh ok...yes...I'm sure you don't disappoint the ladies with what you're packing down there"

"I always leave em' wanting more...the one's who can handle all of what I got at least..." -oh please!...Naruto's size would make you hang your head in shame- "...you could be one of those ladies too hot stuff"

"Well I could be one of the ladies, but I'm a man"

"Oh" -he says totally disappointed and looking down.

I just knew he would react like that...this isn't New York or Paris or L.A. after all

"Ok then..I must be going..."

"Hold-up sweetness..I wont take a dick, but if you don't mind being a girlie girl who just sucks and rides cocks then I'm up for it...see"

I look down and he is indeed 'up'

"You gotta be STD free and be able to prove it"

"Sweet thing, don't sweat it...I don't fuck around when it comes to nasty dick bugs"

He pulls out his blood test paper and I look it over...he's clean. I really should be getting back so I can relax a bit before my photo-set starts this afternoon...

but there is a lot of meat on the proverbial table

"Well...do you have a place close by?"

"Just right up the road...and I can call some of my friends over and..."

"No...just you and I"

"Sure thing hot stuff...I just want you to have a good time and I figured you wanted a lot of loads"

"Well..I sort of promised someone that I would tone myself down a little"

"Well I aint complainin...just get that hot ass in your Benz and follow me out to mi casa"

-NXS-

Do I love Sasuke?...

Yes.

Do I love him more than my service to the Country?...

Right now, no.

Am I unhappy about that?...

Yeah...it's kinda depressing actually.

I'm just a simple kinda guy. I want a wife eventually. I would love for Sasuke to be that wife...but he has his guy side and I'm not going to tell him to go full time girl – not that he would listen anyway. But let's say that he would...then there's the problem where I want a wife who doesn't have a career where I only get to see them less than half a year's worth of days.

I mean I could compromise and basically be a 'kept' husband...but seriously...do I look like I'd settle for just being like a dog waiting loyally for it's owner to come around to play with it?

Nah...aint happenin.

So I love him...and I think he loves me...but that just aint enough in this complicated world.

Man, thinking this heavy duty kind of stuff is makin me tired...gotta close...my eyes...

'Smack!'

'Thud!'

'Smack'

'Whap!'

What...the fuck?...I zonked out and now someone is hitting me...slapping me...tryin'a give me a beat down?! But then my humpty dumpty feels really good cause someone is...

"Hey mmph..humph..hmmm!"

"Talk low and I'll let you speak!"

I go to pull my hands up to throw off the damn fine looking brown honey that's riding my Airbus...

but my hands are restrained at my side to the chair I'm in!

I nod my head yes and try to say 'ok', but it comes out as:

"Moah aye"

The nutty chick gets out of my lap and gets on her knees in front of me

"Do you remember me from the club in Phoenix?"

I look her face over: pretty gold eyes, red hair, light chocolate skin...I would think I would remember someone this unique and sexy but I don't

"No...sorry babe"

"Huh!...figures, since I was just another one of the honey pots you worked-up then skipped out on...but I got you now big dicked whiteboy!...and don't call me 'babe'...my name is Karui!"

"Hey now..Karui..this is a rape goddamnit!"

"Oh my...I better not let the Sky Marshal know about this...oh wait..I am the Sky Marshall for this flight"

"Well..I'll tell your superiors about this...but I'll forget this happened if you let me go back to my seat in peace"

"Ha!...you aint in no position to make threats boy...I'm a law official and you are just a suspicious person I had put in this special section of the plane meant to hold your kind"

"I am not a suspicious person damnit..I'm in the Army!"

"Well Mister Uzumaki Army man..you have this suspicious looking package here..." -she gives the head a lick- "...it looks like a pretty big weapon of some kind...it might hurt someone"

Then damn if she didn't start running it down her throat...and man it felt good!...

Until she starts smacking and pounding her fists on my legs!

"Holy shit, why the fuck do ya gotta be beating me up?!"

"Cause you're hurting me!"

"Well then stop taking too much of it at one time...geesh!...I'm not out to hurt nobody...especially not a sexy gorgeous mama like you"

She looks at me for a little bit with her eyes wide, and then she practically leaps into my lap and kisses my lips and sore face

"Maybe I wanna be hurt" -she whispers into my ear. Then a titty is in my face and my tongue goes into action.

Eventually she lets my arms free (after she practically beats me to a pulp for all the pain she delusionally thinks I'm causing her) and I put her on all fours so she only has the floor to beat on. I give the slow long-slide to her pussy to about nine inches (cause that's when she just about punches a hole through the plane) and then I do my best to go as fast as I can without going too far...but that booty hole is there sayin to me:

'Come on in...I'm warm...tight...and a lot deeper than that thing below me'

Hey!...I'm just an ordinary guy who can't let a sweet hole feel left out.

So I pull on out of the shallow end of the pool and press into the deep end

"No..that's too big for there!"

She's about to pull up to start swinging on me, but I grab both her arms and now she's ass up/face down...

and it's time for some payback...believe it!


	31. Chapter 31

**~Sometime in the future~**

"So just where are you going dressed like THAT in the middle of the day?" -the blond asks the black haired individual who just exited their 1955 Mercedes Benz 300SL Gull Wing Coup after pulling into the driveway and parking.

Said person's attire was a violet fishnet mini-dress with matching color five and a half inch heeled, patent leather open-toed pumps, micro thong, cupless bra, and a wide patent leather choker

"Well this was all I had to wear since the clothes I started out with were ruined"

"Oh?...ruined how?"

"Well the tiny little shirt I was wearing had a confederate flag pattern on it and when I went for a walk earlier on, I wandered into a bad part of town and got hate-fucked by a bunch of black guys"

"Oh..sounds like you had a rough time"

"REALLY rough"

"Well I had a rough time earlier on too"

"Oh goodness..do tell"

"Yeah...I was driving around and a van full of eighteen year old, pretty long-haired, feminine guys crashed into my truck at an intersection!"

"How terrible!"

"Hell yeah it was!...but that's ok, cause after we went to my place I got my revenge when I crashed into them"

-NXS-

We laughed after he said that. Telling tall tales of our sexual exploits and laughing about them has been our usual greeting after a long time apart for...I guess..about three years now

"So seriously...what if someone sees you all out in the open like that?...it'll be like the Phoenix scandal all over again"

Ah yes that scandal from years back...the one I'm sure Orochimaru orchestrated. I remember the night vision photos where they had long regions emanating from Naruto's groin area that were blacked-out by the censors; and also the regular photos of the police questioning us. And the headlines...well some of them were just gems:

'Super model Susano O faces STIFF competition from fellow model in a back alley'

'Susano O: fashion model on the runways...POLE dancer in the alleyways'

And then there's my personal favorite:

'Star model Susano O gives Combat Veteran model a 'G.I. Joe' job'

"Naruto, that's why this place is in a secluded area and fenced-off with a gate at the entrance of the driveway"

"Oh...so you brought this place as a hideaway to bring lovers huh"

"I brought it for you, you moron..and you know that!...just like I brought you that brand new car that just seems to sit in the garage collecting dust"

"I run it a little once a month...but I'm perfectly happy with my little house in the country and the Orange Demon...I told you that you can't buy me"

"I wasn't trying to 'buy' you...and that's a hell of a thing for you of all people to say..because as far as you being for sale..you work for a mercenary group"

"It's called the Hidden Leaf Special Services Group and we and Companies like us are properly known as Private Military Contractors"

"So?!...you still sell yourselves out as hired guns"

"No...we aint like that...we only do work for the United States Government, and we do minor roles such as securing shit like non-priority things or areas the enemy might target that the regular military shouldn't have to allocate manpower to keep track of...so we like seriously never see action or fire our weapons"

"Really now?...so last year you didn't see any action and still somehow lost this" -I lay my hand on his prosthetic right arm – a different one since the last time I saw him - and then take a seat beside him on the swing sofa

"Well that was an accident I keep telling people"

"Yes an accident...as in you 'accidentally'..held a terrorist asshole wearing a bomb vest around the corner of a building so he wouldn't get into a school"

"That's right...I just wanted to push his ass down and shoot him, but I accidentally got my fingers snagged-up in the bomb wires and then the prick blew himself and my arm up"

"You know that just about killed me"

"Uh huh...and you just about killed me when another of your scandals broke while I was still healing-up in the hospital...seriously!..did you have to get with Killer B while I was still on the mend?"

"Blame yourself for that Naruto...I don't like rap music and I didn't really like Mr. B at first, but you should have known by then that I use sex as a stress relief valve among other things...and you know you benefited by my relationship with him too...you're a fan of his and you and him became friends through me..so you get to go to all his shows for free and get to hang with the groupies at the after-show parties...so don't complain too hard..." -I kiss and give his cheek a medium hard pinch- "...my aren't we testy today...I would think that you would be in better spirits since this is the first time we've been together in nearly nine months"

"Well..I was just thinking that maybe your crazy appetite for sex with guys other than me would have settled down after all these years"

"Naruto...my darling..it has settled down...do I have to go number by number on the amount of guys I could have had sex with but didn't..and how that number has been increasing as the years and months have gone by since we said we 'loafed' each other in Arizona?...If anyone should be cranky, it should be me"

"Why would you be?..I'm hardly getting any anymore!...Haku is with Zabuza..Deidara has his art and Gaara, and that occupies all his time...Benten and Sora are going to school together overseas...so that really only leaves Hinata..." -he turns his head up and ponders for a few moments- "...and only like twice a year with crazy Karui who beats me half to death and then begs me to marry her"

"I'm not at all talking about other people..I'm talking about how you favor the life of a warrior over me..and as long as you keep putting me in second place, then I have no incentive to curb my appetite for sex with either other males or females"

"Man!...do ya gotta be all shrewd like that!"

"Yes I do Naruto!...what?...you think I was ever or will ever be a push-over?"

He looks off to the side and mumbles:

"No"

Things are not going as they usually do when we see each other. It's usually greeting...sex...date activity and/or staying in and watching a movie or whatever...and then repeat - minus the greeting - for as many days as we have together. We never argue like this, as our lives apart from each other are out of sight/out of mind. Now he's looking off to a section of the rows of trees that line the fence and I'm looking at my hands in my lap. I'm really disheartened. I'm becoming stressed and that's making me think that I don't need this when I have the numbers of about thirty-some guys and women just within an hour's drive that I can call up to have a good time with. If Naruto wants to be in a bad mood, then he can stay in a bad mood, but he can do it alone. I'm just about to stand and walk back to my car when he looks at me and says:

"In a week I won't be living the life of a warrior anymore...I'll be more living the life of an administrator"

That...is music to my ears!

"So you're quitting being a merc?" -I say excitedly

"No...I'll be taking over from Kakashi as the Big Boss of the group...so I'll be here in the Country most of the time making sure I'm taking care of the bullets, beans, and payroll for our guys"

"That is just great Naruto...I'm so happy!"

"Well I'm not happy about doing all the paperwork I'll have to do...but I'll be available WAY more often...so..."

"So?"

"So maybe you could like..really clamp down on sex and your 'free spirited' flirting with other guys at least?"

He says that so meekly and pleadingly...it makes me feel...

horny

"I won't have sex with anyone anymore but you...BUT...you got to put an engagement ring on my finger handsome"

"There you go being shrewd again" -at least he's smiling when he says this

"Naruto...I haven't done any hard flirting in over a year...and the number of guys who I've had sex with has dwindled to a number I won't say..because anything over zero will still upset you my dear...but if you want me completely off the market then that will have to come at a price...but even then, there are complications...like Hinata and Karin"

"Sure Hinata...but Karin?"

"Yes Karin...she's actually developed into a rather charming woman with a lot of untapped intellectual potential...you just remember her back when she was an airhead"

"So you and her...like are getting serious?"

"Yes...like getting ready to tell the press serious"

"Oh...so I guess you and me can't..."

"Come on Mr. wonderful..I didn't get dressed like this just to have nothing more than a mid-afternoon chat with you...me and Karin have an understanding to where if we were to become husband and wife..straying would not be an issue...just not crazy straying, and there would be some other constraints"

"So you are gonna be a swinger couple"

"We will be a couple that recognizes that there will be times that we'll have desires for other people"

"Yeah, but that's cheating"

"Actually...because we grant each other near complete freedom with regard to sex with others..it makes cheating next to impossible"

He thought about it for several seconds, and I was going to explain it further until he said:

"Yeah..I can see how that would work"

"Well yes, you should see it since you basically have the same arrangement with Hinata"

"Nah...me and Hinata are friends with benefits"

"Yes, but she really wants you to put a ring on her finger"

"Oh...did Sakura tell you that?"

"No..Hinata did"

Naruto goes into fit...and it's hilarious to me

"What!?...you!...Hina!...ring!...I!...you and Hinata were talking about me?!"

"Now just calm down honey...Hinata and I get along well enough...she knows about our relationship..and though she doesn't love the idea..she would be willing to share you with me...but only me...so you should grab her up and make babies"

"What!?...you!...me!...her!...babies!...but I thought maybe you and I..."

After I stop laughing, I address his rather startling revelation

"Oh my handsome man...you were pretty much saving yourself for me weren't you?"

I could cry tears of joy...except that I'm so damn horny right now!

"Well I love you Sasuke...if I imagined marrying someone it would have to be you"

"No Naruto...give me an engagement ring but marry Hinata"

"Huh?"

"Listen...I love you...and what you said makes me so happy and aroused, but you love Hinata too..."

"Yeah but you're number one with me, believe it"

"That's very sweet and all but I can't provide you children"

"There's adoption you know"

"Yes there are many orphans that need a good home...but don't deny the fact that you want kids of your own...I do, and Karin will help me achieve that goal...Naruto marriage is just a legal contract when it comes right down to it...I mean, if you think about it..the only difference between two people who love each other and stick together, and two people who get officially married is the legal document known as a marriage certificate"

"Well...I'll just have to think about that"

"Don't think...just do...Hinata is too beautiful in looks and personality to just be left hanging by you or anybody else and she will be taken up..." -and now it's time to get my dear Naru-hunk riled-up- "...but you're probably too much of a dead last to see that"

"WHAT!...oh I'm back to being a dead last huh!"

"Dead last is as dead last does, Naru-Gump...hell..he just got shot in the buttocks but you lost your whole arm and had it replaced with this"

I lightly smack my hand on the amazingly skin-like silicone covering of his right 'arm'

"Oh, you'd be surprised what this newer fake arm can do!..." -he grabs my hair with the highly dexterous articulating fingers and lifts me up, and then spanks my ass hard when I'm fully stood- "...now lets get that sweet booty of yours on the couch so I can show you what this dead last can do to you with my new Ninja powers baby!"

"New Ninja powers?...and just what would they be stud?"

"Ninja Sex Arts: Bigger is Better Stages 4 and 5 and..."

"Oh my God!...so you're fifteen inches now!"

"No...I'm fourteen inches...that was Stage 5...unlocking Stage 4 made me thicker"

"Naruto..it's seriously not going to fit!"

"The hell it won't!...and we've got twelve to thirteen hours not including breaks to make it all fit in you because I also unlocked Ninja Sex Art: Fantastic Four...believe it!"

 **Well...all there is to do is finish things up, so the next chapter will be the end...sniffle, sniffle, sob.**

 **(Cue in the infomercial)**

 **BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!**

 **For a special online only price of $0.00 dollars, you get one ending PLUS another ending free!**

 **That's right people, two endings for the price of one! Get it while supplies last!**


	32. Chapter 32

**~2027: The year the allowance of polygamy becomes State law in 13 States, including California~**

"Daddy...us kids were playing volleyball and my halfie Love made the ball go out to the middle of the lake again"

"Sarada honey, you know Love doesn't know her own strength...and do stop calling Love Lee and Metal your halfies...it doesn't matter that they have a different father..they're still all your siblings just like Redd is all your brother"

"But Redd has the same last name as us"

"But he's from a different mother though..."

"But momma Karin doesn't wear gross green clothes or have funny hair"

"Now be nice… your papa Rock Lee is a kind and good man and he treats you like his own...but anyway..just try to call you brother and sister from another father by just their names without using the word 'halfie', ok dear...now go get one of the extra balls in the storage bin in the garage and have Love face away from the water"

"Ok daddy"

"Heh...I'm still pissed that you won"

"Won?...won what darling?"

"Our rivalry to get Sakura"

"Me being there for her months after she ended it with Rock, and having one single night of passion is hardly a win...and we're about to exchange vows so lets not even talk about that"

"Ok baby..sorry I brought it up"

-Long pause-

"So how is Hinata handling it?"

"Oh she's the best...taking her prenancy and our wedding in stride...it's Boruto who I think is kinda scared that you'll keep me from spending time with him and his mom"

"Well Hinata, Boruto, and you..and Karin, and Redd, and I will all be living in this house, so I'm sure his fears will be put to rest in a short amount of time...Karin has always looked upon our engagement and now the marriage in a positive light, because it took me out of circulation, so to speak...and Redd will be glad to have a brother around"

"Well that's good...soooooo...nice looking bridal dress there sexy...you know that little kids are here right?"

"Honey...this is a $50,000 gown from Anko's Cursed Seal Studio's latest designs and it hints at, but doesn't show anything untoward...or I could wear my groom's tux since you want to be complain-y"

"Oh is that a threat?...well it doesn't work on me baby cause I'm cool with you being the man or woman you want to be...it's just that I'll only let you ride on the ol' giraffe neck when you're being the hot honey from heaven hill that you are...speaking of riding the giraffe neck...that dress is makin me kinda...you know...RISE to the occasion...heh"

"Darling..if you get wood during the ceremony or the after-party then I will nullify the marriage by nullifying your ability to breath...now I am picking up this heavy glass snow-globe and if you are not out of..."

"Oh shit, see ya!"

' _WooshThudClick_ '

-NXS-

"Sakura...your gown is simply divine!"

"Aw thanks Miss mom...but it's hardly an Anko or a Vera Wang"

"Yes, but it looks amazing on you"

"Oh thank you Miss Sasuke's mom...so I didn't see Fugaku anywhere..is he going to be late?"

"He's at our family's burial plot probably asking Itachi's spirit where he went wrong that he has a son getting married to another man"

"That's so sad"

"Oh...his hard headed self will come around eventually...in a few years...I'm just so very thankful that Sasuke's friend Arturo is giving him away"

"So anyway...just why did you and Rock wait so long to get married?...you've been engaged for forever and a day"

"I told him when we got back together that I wouldn't marry him until he got out of the Navy SEALs..which he did about ten months ago..but then Sasuke and I swore that we would have simultaneous wedding ceremonies, so here we are"

"So I presume you told Rock and Mr. Guy to dress...um...not out of the ordinary"

"Upon pain of death they will be wearing classic BLACK tuxedos...and they both got their hair styled with parts down the sides and the ends flared-out a bit...they really look rather appealing like that"

"Thank God!...no daughter of mine is going to get married to a bowl headed groom in a green tux!"

 **~Immediately following the exchange of vows~**

"Oh God..why can't Sasuke just see that I couldn't help saying 'believe it' after I said 'I do'?!"

"That truly is your youthful signature expression of positivity toward a statement you just made"

"That's exactly right man!...some people just need to chill!..."

' _Splat!_ '

"...Damn!...another tomato...this tux is totally ruined!...so why exactly are you on the run Rock?"

"I...like you...couldn't help but give my powerful expression of youthful vitality by giving my 'good guy' pose after I gave my solemn 'I do'"

"Well at least mine didn't come with a pose"

"It matters not my vibrant friend...we have more than a dozen women who would like to thrash us to within inches of our lives, so keep rowing"

"I'm rowing as hard as I can dude..."

' _Thud!_ '

"...hey!..a potato just hit you!"

"Yes indeed...we are still well within range of my beloved wife and my beloved daughter Love"

' _Kkklackvroomvrrrrrrrvrrrrrr_ '

"Holy shit Rock..we gotta row faster somehow!...the brides and moms and a few other ladies just kicked on the speedboat!"

"I was a Navy SEAL who can swim fast and hold my breath for long periods of time, so I'll take my chances in the water...fare thee well my friend!"

' _Splash!_ '

"ROCK!"

" _Crack!_ "

"Damn man!..that was a coconut that hit..my head...feelin...kinda woozy...believe..it..."

 **~Later that evening~**

"Hmmm...I just had some more of that delicious wedding cake and now I'm thirsty...how about some tea Naruto"

"Aw cut me a break Choji..this is like the tenth time you made me do this!"

"Do the crime, do the time man"

"No!...it's been seven hours since I was revived and given this stupid punishment and I'm done with it dude...believe it!"

"Just what are you all mad about?...poor Rock Lee has spent hours and is still singing that old Village People, 'YMCA' song while doing the dance that spells out the letters...and sometimes while dodging food being thrown at him"

"Rock didn't suffer a concussion from being hit in the head with a coconut!"

"So what you're saying is that you received a..'coco-cussion'"

"Ha, ha...very funny Shikamaru"

"Naruto..I was going to ask for some tea too, but your unwillingness to comply with your punishment is something I find rather troublesome"

"I said no..not..aint gonna happen...end of story"

"Karui honey...Naruto said he doesn't..."

"NO!...shut up man!...ok..here goes damnit!...I'm a little tea pot..short and stout..."

 **THE END: Number 1**

 **Dare to read ending number 2, cause it's gonna be crazy...that I can assure you of.**


	33. Chapter 33

**~2020: The year that changed everything~**

A world-wide, ultra-secret cabal of conspirators known as the Neo-Hippies effects a takeover of all First and Second World Nations and even a handful of Third World Countries. Their message of free love is taken to heart by Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock who abandon their ideas of staying faithful to only one or two people. The first two of the four to exercise their new-found freedoms are Sasuke and Rock...

and they did so in full view of an ear-to-ear grinning Sakura.

The encounter went well except for a few minutes after the start when – due to the fact that Rock was accustomed to Sakura being able to take his powerful thrusts – Sasuke was thrown up and over the couch they were having sex on to land a couple of yards behind it. By that time, Rock had opened his Chakra Gate of Length: 15 inches to Glory, and also his Chakra Gate of thickness: Hidden Soda Can. The experience lasted thirteen hours straight since when it was happening, Rock opened the Chakra Gate of Stamina: 13 Hours in Paradise.

A few nights later – with Hinata's permission – Naruto and Sakura got together. It went well for the first half an hour or so until – much like the case with Rock and Sasuke – Sakura, who was on all fours with Naruto behind her, thrust back on the blond's cock; sending him flying through a nearby door.

Another message of the Neo-Hippies was of course world peace and unity, which happened a scant year and a half after they ascended to power. As a consequence, the Private Military Contracting Company that Naruto headed-up pretty much was out of work. But as a fortunate happenstance, the Government medical research organization Sakura and Karin worked for, assigned them to head up a program to find anomalies regarding human sexual organs...and they happened to have two perfect examples of such right under their noses.

And thus began Naruto Uzumaki's and Rock Lee's lives as medical test subjects. At first it was Sakura who had to be the sole recipient of daily, or every other, or every third daily stuffings – often times taking on both at the same time. Karin tried her best to lend her services as a 'Catalytic Recipient' (CR) in an attempt to record vital data the moment a monumental change in the sexually related physical state of the test subjects occurred. Her relatively shallow holes could only take so much though; and so after much arm twisting...I meant persuading...Hinata joined her beleaguered friends. It was when Sasuke finished having his parts filmed for the latest season of the hit TV series 'Androgynous Avenger' that another member was added to the cadre of CRs. A week later...Benten and Sora – both living as full-time trans-women - lent their part time services too; and by that time, the program had been given an official name: The Project for the Study and Advancement of Human Sexual Mojo (PSAHSM)

Of the six CRs, Sasuke was the most active...so much so, that it was suspected that his ability to take prolonged reamings from two enormous cocks was in and of itself an example of heightened sexual mojo...and so he became both a CR and a test subject, sharing in the mild discomfort of having to have sex with various sensor wires stuck to one's body.

A year and a month after the start of the program, a third test subject was found by the name of Konohamaru Sarutobi...Naruto's former Battalion Commander's grandson. He was brought to the attention of PSAHSM by his friends/lovers Moegi and Udon. His sexual anomalies were related to tongue size and stamina. It was found that his otherwise normal in size and appearance tongue could expand to a starling nine inch length and average adult female wrist sized thickness, and stay that way for three hours...give or take about ten minutes.

For three more years the Project chugged along, gleaning much knowledge. One bit of knowledge that found a practical application was that Naruto, Rock, and Konohamaru produced during sex, massive quantities of an as of yet undiscovered enzyme: Staminase Zero Pointium. This enzyme and it's ability to rapidly convert a majority of the body's blood sugars into fuel for the muscles, plus (according to the speculation of the top theoretical physicists of the time) draw in Zero Point Energy, was synthesized and made available to the public as a stamina enhancer which could give a male up to a six hour increase in the length of their performance – as long as the individual had the mindset to please their partner(s) as well as themselves.

The cause of the highly unusual instances of the rapid growth of penises, testicles, and tongues (referred to by Project members as the Groovy Triumvirate) was not discovered until the test subjects were put inside a specially made particle detector; whereupon enormous quantities of four new subatomic particles were found: Lengthion, Girthion, Cumion, and later Shapeion (which countered all of the previous particles and caused the penis to take on ridges or knobs along the shaft portion – this happened only to Rock and capped his penis' length and girth to fifteen inches and a little over the thickness of a soda can).

Rock and Naruto were found to have an extra semen creation and storage organ - officially called the Hidden Love Juice Sac - in their bodies near their livers. The cells of this organ and it's related 'plumbing' were grown in a test tube and it was found that it would readily grow in humans of either gender...

And so in the year, 2022, women for the first time were able to squirt semen during an orgasm...albeit minus sperm cells. Though the organ could be replicated, the massive quantities of semen produced by Naruto and Rock could not, as only they had the ability to attract and utilize Cumion particles.

Early in the year 2023, another subatomic particle (Neoholeion) was discovered when Sasuke noted between the forth and fifth rounds of sex with Naruto that he felt discomfort in a whole different region of his body aside from his well worked anus. The test equipment was immediately turned back on and a veritable cloud of Neoholeion was recorded around Sasuke's anal region. When the fifth round started, Sasuke said he felt pain and stretching in that region of discomfort; and later it was shown that a new body cavity had formed within him. It started about an inch from the entrance, and when stimulated by a large enough intrusion, a flap of tissue would extend and close off the colon. With nothing in it, the New Anal Pleasure Hole (NAPH) was only about five to six inches deep and had tightly compacted walls. But the tissue it was made from was extremely elastic and could accommodate Naruto's sixteen inches length, and a half an inch over the diameter of a soda can thickness. The best part of the NAPH was that it was absolutely riddled with nerve endings, allowing first Sasuke...then Hinata...then Benten, and later Sakura, Sora, and Karin to experience being penetrated like never before in the whole of known human history.

Months later when Deidara and Gaara came out to visit Sasuke and Naruto, it was found quite by accident that a lover of taking cock in the ass could develop a NAPH just by being in the vicinity of either Rock, Konohamaru, or Naruto while they were engaged in anal sex. This was confirmed days later when Haku and Zabuza paid a visit to the Project's facilities/living quarters. When word spread of this phenomenon (theorized as a 'field' effect - much like a magnetic field), anal sex lovers from around the world made a pilgrimage to the PSAHSM's grounds. Without exception the pilgrims were respectful and non-disruptive; and it was through them that the range of the Dong-Tongue-Booty Mojo Field (DTBM Field) was determined to be three hundred meters from it's source and was not hindered by any material of any thickness.

Professor and Theoretical Physicist Iruka Umino was tasked by the Government to head-up a research school dedicated solely on the study of this Field. As of the time of this writing, He with his fellow researchers and several post-graduate students have constructed an anal sex powered car (by harnessing the smaller amounts of DTBM Fields found to be developing around all instances of skin on skin (i.e., no dildos) anal sex. Many other practical uses of the Field are in the works, and it is hoped one day that that it could replace all fossil fuels leading to a Golden Era of energy.

 **~2027: The year that changed everything – again~**

Due to the plethora of confirmed sightings of UFOs in the month previous and the highly witnessed and publicized crash of one of them from which live aliens were recovered; the rulers of the Earth – the Neo-Hippies – announce in a world-wide broadcast that the reason they took over and united all peoples was to prepare for an invasion by the armies of a distant planet called Femtopia.

Back many thousands of years when their planet was known as Coolieworld, they had lost all of their females, resulting in them (already a space-faring civilization at the time) having to invade and take over other worlds inhabited by humanoid species in order to use their women for procreation. Unfortunately all offspring of such endeavors turned out to be males: beautiful, feminine males who only bottomed. After all the manly-men who topped died off, those that remained continued to conquer other planets to both:

harvest women's eggs to create test-tube babies which would develop and be birthed from 'pregnancy machines'

and

force well endowed men to top them as sexual slaves.

All across the Earth, a call-up went out for volunteers to create a World Mojo Army to engage in a manner of sexual warfare to satisfy the cock hungry booty-holes of the pretty aliens. In 2029, prolonged exposure to the DTBM Field was found to cause similar rapid growth and/or shape anomalies as those experienced by Naruto, Konohamaru, and Rock; but only for one to two hours within a twenty four hour period. The male friends of these three men (due to how often they visited) were the first ones to experience these effects; and so Udon, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Might Guy, Sai, and Neji became known as the 'Rookie Nine' or the 'Nine Tops' (although the last two enjoyed bottoming almost as much as topping). Subsequently, the thousands of Mojo Army volunteers were subjected to long periods of exposure to the Field, with similar positive results.

And so by 2032 the Forces of opposition to the Femtopian invaders (whose estimated time of arrival on Earth was supposed to be some time in 2033) were fully organized and trained...and at the spearhead of this force was:

Konohamaru (Tongue Master) – Possessor of a twelve inch long, almost soda can thick tongue that could separate into two sections

Rock Lee (Shape Shifter) – The man whose penis can take on ridge, zig-zag, or ball (like a giant anal beads) shapes and/or be covered with protruding knobs of various sizes and shapes, and who can also vary the shape of the head (like make it look like the head of a sledge-hammer)

Naruto (King Mojo) – Wielder of an eighteen inch long, well over soda can thick penis who can go for eight rounds during which he can punish/pleasure the insides of an individual for twenty-five to twenty-six hours (not including breaks). Also with his tennis ball sized balls and large internal semen organ, he can deliver two cup loads at the end of each round or can overfill his partner with a quart and two cups of semen at the end of every third round.

As a side note: only Sasuke can take all eight rounds with Naruto and come back wanting more the next day...making him the un-official Queen Mojo.

 **~2033: The year the invaders arrived...known forever to the peoples of Earth as: MOJO-GEDDON!~**

 **The End: Number 2**

 **That's all for this story folks...but it does sound like I laid the groundwork in this ending for a whole new story huh?...**

 **Probably not, as I have other NaruSasu ideas I might pursue.**

 **Anyway, thanks for seeing it through to the outrageous end.**

 **Be cool ya'll!**


End file.
